Harvest Moon, the School of Magic
by SeiShaKi
Summary: "Skye sakit?" ulang Popuri. "Ternyata orang seperti dia juga bisa sakit!" 'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini,' "Ternyata kalian juga sama saja, berpura-pura baik, lalu akan memanfaatkanku…" "Kamu ngomong apa sih, Skye! Apa maksudmu!""Munafik…" Alhasil, Claire marah dan menampar pria berambut perak itu. DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR please? XD
1. Chapter 1

FATE : HOHOHOHOHO! akhirnya terbit juga cerita collab pertama kami! XD *geplaked!*

Yuki : Masi berani ngomong? Cendrillion aja blom siap! *ngejar2 FATE*

FATE : WOI! kapan juga Warning for you mu itu update! *nyekik Yuki*

Yuki : eh? iya ya... hehehe... *sweet girl mode on* XD

FATE : udah... udah... banyak pembaca yang sweatdrop nih, gara2 tingkah kita...

Yuki : oke! mari kita menceritakan sedikit tentang cerita kita! sekolah MMS alias Mineral Magic School ini adalah sekolah rahasia untuk anak2 yang memiliki ability tertentu! dan semua murid2 nya akan mengembangkan ability nya disana! XD

FATE : OK! time's up!

FATE n yuki : Mohon banget bantuannya untuk chap pertama kami yg ancur, aneh, gaje ini ya! saran sangat diperlukan! XD

* * *

_**Claire's POV**_

Sebentar lagi tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai. Dan, aku telah lulus dari SMP ku yang dulu. Aku akan mulai bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan kakakku yang lebih tua setahun dariku. Aku melihat sekolah yang amat sangat super ultra milk (?) besar sekali bagiku!

"Kau akan bersekolah di sini, Claire." kata kakakku, Jack.

"Di sini?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Mineral School?" Aku membaca tulisan di gerbang sekolah itu.

"Kakak, ini sekolah campuran kan?"

"Iya." Jack hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kakak memasukkanku ke sekolah campuran? Sejak kecil aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah swasta khusus putri, bukan? Bahkan TK ku dulu pun adalah sekolah khusus putri..." Memang sejak kecil aku selalu disekolahkan di sekolah khusus putri, ini semua karena kakakku yang terlalu _over-protective_.

"Tapi ini beda, Claire. Sekolah ini _special_! Apalagi kalau kita satu sekolah, aku jadi lebih mudah menjagamu!"

"Ooooohh..begitu..." kataku ber-oh ria, aku hanya menanggapi kata-kata kakakku sebisaku.

"Sudahlah! Ayo masuk! Kau akan kupertemukan dengan kepala sekolah!" kata Jack bersemangat sambil menarik tanganku dan menyambar koperku yang kuletakkan di bawah. Setelah aku berjalan beberapa menit mengikuti kakakku, kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari bahan kayu 'oak tree'. Di pintu itu terdapat papan bertuliskan "Headmaster's room".

"Permisi..." kata Jack sambil mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Jack? Itu kau? Masuklah..." kata sebuah suara dibalik pintu.

"Ayo masuk, Claire." Jack mengajakku masuk, ia menarik tanganku sekali lagi. Jack memutar gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Di dalam ruangan itu ternyata cukup bagus juga, aku melihat sebuah meja dengan kursi tinggi di belakangnya, kelihatannya itu meja kepala sekolah. Di samping kursi itu berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut diangkat yang berwarna coklat kekuning-kuningan.

Aku menebak-nebak dalam hati, 'Apakah dia kepala sekolahnya?' Wanita itu berjalan kearahku dan Jack. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, memperlihatkan wibawanya.

"_Miss Claire?_ Saya Sasha, saya..."

"Kepala sekolah?" potongku segera.

"Eh?" Ucap kakakku dan wanita itu bersamaan saat mendengar itu mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian ia berkata, "_No... I'm not the headmaster._ Kepala sekolahnya adalah...dia." Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah sampingnya.

Ha? Dia menunjuk ke mana sih? Aku melihat ke arah kebawah. Dan...

. . .

. .

.

"WAAAW!" teriakku spontan sambil mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget dengan apa yang kulihat. Seseorang yang berbadan kecil..eh...cebol...maksudku kerdil...atau apalah itu, yang pasti orang di depanku itu berbadan pendek! Bahkan, mungkin tinggi badannya tidak sampai 1 meter...hidungnya pun merah dan bundar seperti tomat. 'Benarkah dia kepala sekolah? ==a' tanyaku dalam hati, masih meragukannya.

"Ya, aku kepala sekolah. Salam kenal, Claire. _I'm Thomas._"

Orang itu...maksudku kurcaci bernama Thomas itu tersenyum padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalamiku. Tapi aku bukannya langsung menyalaminya, "Uh? Dia bicara!" kataku kaget. "Claire, tentu saja dia bicara...dia kan manusia juga.." bisik Jack padaku.

"Dia itu manusia juga toh? Bukan kurcaci, kak?" aku menoleh pada Jack dan bertanya dengan muka polos. Jack langsung panik dan berkeringat dingin, ia menyikut lenganku dan meletakkan telunjuknya di mulutnya untuk menyuruhku diam. Sasha terkekeh, sedangkan Thomas hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdropped.

"Ah, maafkan adikku kepala sekolah." Jack meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan aku hanya memandang kakakku dengan wajah bingung. 'Kenapa kakak meminta maaf ya?' pikirku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, Jack. Silahkan masuk." Thomas mempersilahkan kami masuk kemudian berbalik menuju kursinya, diikuti Sasha. Jack dan aku pun berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Claire, kalau dengan kepala sekolah..jangan menyinggung tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan pendek, kurcaci, tinggi badan atau sejenisnya ya...dia sensitif kalau tentang itu." Jack berbisik padaku.

"Baiklah.." jawabku dengan tenang. Thomas duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Sasha berdiri di sampingnyanya, aku dan Jack duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja kepala sekolah itu. "Jadi...apa kau sudah tahu ini sekolah apa, Claire?" tanya Thomas dengan nada serius dan berwibawa. "Hmm...ini sekolah campuran biasa kan?"

"Jadi, Jack belum memberitahumu?" Thomas melirik ke arah Jack, Jack hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sekali lagi.

"Nggak," jawabku dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberitahumu..." Thomas hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan sikap Jack.

"Sebenarnya sekolah ini bukan sekolah campuran biasa, nama sekolah ini yang sebenarnya adalah Mineral Magic School. Kami memang sengaja membuat sekolah ini kelihatan seperti sekolah biasa."

"Mineral Magic School? Magic?" Aku mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Ya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang dirahasiakan. Maka, nama sekolahnya pun kami samarkan menjadi "Mineral School" agar kelihatan seperti sekolah biasa. Kami hanya menerima orang-orang yang berbakat melakukan sihir, seperti kau dan kakakmu. Orang-orang yang tidak berbakat sihir dan tidak lulus seleksi di sekolah ini, dia tidak akan diterima."

"Sihir? Apa aku bisa sihir?"

"Ya..salah satu kekuatanmu adalah melakukan Poltergeist kan? Aku tahu itu hanya salah satu dari kekuatanmu. Kakakmu Jack yang akan mengurus pendaftaranmu di sekolah ini. Hari ini beristirahatlah dulu. Sasha akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar asramamu." Thomas mengakhiri percakapan kami dan menoleh pada Sasha.

"Mari saya antar, Miss Claire." Aku mengikuti Sasha keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Kami berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang berjarak 750 m di sebelah barat bangunan sekolah. Kami masuk ke bangunan itu.

"Besok lusa adalah upacara penyambutan murid baru. Datanglah ke gedung olahraga, kepala sekolah akan berpidato di sana. Gedung olahraga memang terkadang digunakan sebagai panggung pada acara-acara tertentu." kata Sasha menjelaskan padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2 dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar dengan nomor 202.

Sasha membuka pintu kamar itu dan mempersilahkanku masuk, "Bertemanlah dengan teman sekamarmu." kata Sasha sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku melihat, ada 3 orang gadis di dalam ruangan itu. Aku melangkah masuk ke kamarku. Sasha menutup pintu kamar dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Kau penghuni baru di kamar ini?" Seorang gadis berambut oranye dan dikepang menyapaku. Aku mengangguk. "Aku Ann, salam kenal!"

"Aku Claire." "Ayo, akan kukenalkan ke teman-teman sekamar yang lain," ajak Ann sambil menarik tanganku.

"Mereka Mary dan Popuri." kata Ann memperkenalkan mereka.

"Hai! Aku Popuri! Salam kenal, Claire! YAAY! Ada teman baru!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink sambil memeluk erat diriku.

Dan...

PRANG!

"Popuri! Kamu melakukannya lagi! DX" kata Ann sambil kalang kabut melihat bola lampu yang pecah diatas kami.

"A..." kataku tidak jelas sambil melihat dan menunjuk ke atas.

"Maksudmu, kenapa bisa begitu?" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam, berkaca mata dan membawa sebuah buku ditangan kanannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Suaraku tidak keluar saking kagetnya! DX

"Kemampuan popuri, high pitch voice, mampu memecahkan benda kaca," lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Mary."

"I-iya salam kenal semuanya."

"Tempat tidurmu di dekat jendela, Claire." Ann menunjuk sebuah kasur disamping jendela.

"Terima kasih, Ann." Aku menuju ke tempat tidurku itu dan meletakkan koperku di atasnya.

**Miaw...Miaw...**

Samar-samar kudengar suara anak kucing mengeong-ngeong seperti meminta pertolongan. Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Suara itu berasal dari taman di belakang gedung sekolah?

"A-aku mau berkeliling sekolah dulu ya." kataku pada teman-teman sekamarku sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hati-hati." mereka hanya membalas dengan singkat. Aku menuju ke taman di belakang sekolah itu dan mencari sumber suara tadi. Ternyata ada seekor anak kucing terjebak di atas dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

'Apa dia ketakutan sehingga tidak bisa turun dari situ? Aku harus menolongnya!' pikirku. Aku pun nekad manjat pohon yg cukup tinggi itu hanya untuk menurunkan anak kucing itu. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri belum pernah memanjat pohon. Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah memanjat, aku sampai juga di tempat anak kucing itu.

"Kemarilah...puss...anak manis.." rayuku pada anak kucing itu. Kucing itu berjalan perlahan-lehan menuju ke arahku. "Anak baik." Aku pun menggendong anak kucing itu dan mulai bergerak untuk menuruni pohon itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah aman. Aku akan membawamu turun. Ngg? Ada orang di bawah?" Aku melihat seseorang berjalan di bawah dahan pohon yang kududuki.

Aku berusaha melihat lebih jelas ke bawah, "Ah.." ucapku spontan, kelihatannya aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah karena dahan pohon itu cukup licin.

Aku pun berteriak memberi peringatan pada orang dibawahku, "Y-yang di bawah! AWASSSS!" Orang itu menoleh kearahku, tetapi ia tidak sempat menghindar. Dan...

**BRUAK! DX  
**

Aku jatuh tepat diatas orang itu. Mukaku cuma berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari orang itu. Aku terkejut, badanku langsung terasa kaku. 'Uwaaa...wajahnya cantik sekali...aku menimpa seorang cewek?' kataku dalam hati.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum padaku, sehingga aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan minggir dari atasnya. Aku segera meminta maaf pada orang itu, mukaku pun memerah karena malu.

Orang itu memegang daguku dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa, nona manis?"

"N-nggak apa-apa! Ma-maaf ya..." Aku langsung salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan anak kucing yang kutolong tadi, aku pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari anak kucing tadi. Ternyata anak kucing itu juga selamat, aku langsung memeluk anak kucing itu.

"Untunglah kau selamat..." Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Itu kucingmu?" Orang itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Bukan...sepertinya kucing liar..."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berada di atas pohon itu dan jatuh dari atas pohon?"

"Tadi dia terjebak di atas pohon, jadi aku memanjat pohon untuk menolongnya...ternyata aku terpleset, lalu tanpa sengaja menimpamu...maafkan aku..." Aku membungkukkan badanku di depannya.

"Kamu rela memanjat pohon dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri cuma untuk menolong seekor kucing liar yang bahkan bukan milikmu?"

"Te-tentu saja! Bagiku sekecil apa pun...nyawa makhluk hidup itu penting!"

Orang itu cuma terdiam sambil memandangku. Untuk memecah keheningan aku berkata,

"A-aku Claire! Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya..." Aku mengulurkan tanganku sambil berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Orang itu masih diam tidak bereaksi, ia masih menatapku tapi kali ini mukanya agak memerah.

"Ehm...siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil sweatdropped karena merasa dicuekin oleh orang itu. Orang itu masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyanku.

"Claire!" Jack memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Aku dan orang itu melihat ke arah Jack. "Kakakku memanggilku nih...aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!" Aku melepaskan anak kucing yang kugendong sedari tadi itu dan langsung berlari menuju Jack.

_**Normal POV**_

Orang itu hanya melihat Claire pergi semakin menjauh menuju Jack, "Claire?" ucapnya.

"Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan mereka.." Ia terdiam sejenak, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Mereka yang tidak menghargai apa yg dinamakan nyawa dan dengan teganya membuangku..." Orang itu bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan punggungnya. "Dan..." Mukanya kelihatan memerah. "Kenapa wajah Claire saat tersenyum tadi terbayang-bayang terus?" Lanjutnya.

_**Claire's POV**_

Esoknya di halaman sekolah...

Hari pertama sekolahku!

Aku melihat sekerumunan cewek yang bergerombol mengerumuni sesuatu. "Eh, lihat-lihat! Cakep ya! Murid kelas 1 juga?" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Karena penasaran aku mencoba masuk ke gerombolan cewek-cewek itu dan ternyata yang dikerumuni cewek-cewek itu adalah...cewek yang kemarin kutimpa?

Orang yang dikerumuni itu ternyata melihatku. Ia berjalan ke arahku, ia meraih tangan kananku dan mencium punggung tangan kananku itu.

Ia berkata kepadaku, "Claire, Kemarin aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu ya?" Aku kebingungan pertanyaan yang mana? Soal aku menanyakan namanya? "Kemarin aku shock karena melihat seorang malaikat berada tepat di depanku dan sedang mengajakku berbicara. So, I'm Skye, nice to meet you, my angel."

Aku terkejut dan badanku langsung terasa kaku. Cewek-cewek yang tadi bergerombol mengerumuninya langsung ribut, entah karena apa, yang jelas mereka kelihatan kesal. Aku berteriak dalam hatiku, 'Jadi dia cowok? Wajahnya lebih tepat dibilang cantik dari pada tampan!'

"Claire... aku ingin kau mendengar sesuatu dariku..." Ia tersenyum padaku sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Jadilah pacarku Claire! XD" Mataku langsung melotot mendengar pernyataan Skye yang tiba-tiba, apalagi ini di depan teman-teman. Aku pun semakin bertambah kesal gara-gara pernyataannya dikatakan di depan teman-teman. Apalagi teman-teman bersorak-sorak juga bersiul-siul di sekeliling kami.

Dan semua orang mulai berteriak, "TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA! XD"

Aku langsung salah tingkah dan berkata pada Skye, "Ja-jangan bercanda ya! Kita baru ketemu kemarin, dan kau langsung menyatakan cinta? MENYEBALKAN!"

Aku berusaha untuk TIDAK mengeluarkan kekuatan poltergeisku pada hari pertama sekolahku dengan cara... langsung kabur dari tempat itu, detik itu juga! Skye yang hanya tertawa-tertawa dan mengarahkan tangannya padaku dengan gaya tangan pistol, "_Hehe... I will stole your heart sooner or later. Mine is already yours._"

Sementara Jack... yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, semakin meledak oleh amarah dan ingin segera menghajar Skye, tapi niat itu digagalkan karena ia ditahan oleh Gray, Trent, dan Rick.

"Jangan tahan aku!" teriak Jack panik kalang kabut melihat ada 'serangga' yang mendekati adiknya yang manis.

"Bisa mati tuh murid baru kalo kamu hajar dia! DX" teriak Rick sambil nahan tangannya. Kemudian Jack diangkat rame-rame oleh tiga sobatnya ke backstage (?).

"NOOOOOO!" teriak Jack yang memberontak.

Inilah hari pertama sekolah Claire di MMS yang menyenangkan... XD

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**

Yuki: Nah, chapter 1 selesai! bagaimana menurut kalian? RnR please~~ XD

FATE: Review dan saran dari kalian sangat dinantikan!

Yuki: Yup! untuk yang selanjutnya adalah tambahan dari kami!

**Special:**

-para readers dan reviewer dapat merequets event-event atau kejadian-kejadian di fic ini! XD

** contoh:** event tahun baru, natal, firework festival, dll.

-para readers dan reviewer juga bisa menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan fic ini!

**contoh:** Mengapa Mineral Magic School adalah sekolah yang dirahasiakan?

Apakah di Mineral Magic School juga menggunakan tongkat sihir dan sapu lidi terbang? kalau tidak jelaskan alasannya!

Yuki+FATE: Tumpahkan semua request dan pertanyaan anda di review! XD kami akan menjawabnya di chap-chap berikutnya!

Tiap chapter kami akan menampilkan 1 profil character!

**Character Profil**

Claire Lunaria

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: 3 November

Ability: Grow Plants, Levitation, and Poltergeist


	2. Chapter 2

Fate: kami kembali! XD

Yuki: akhirnya MMS di update juga~

Fate: Smoga chapter 2 ini nggak terlalu aneh... XD

Yuki: kita mulai ceritanya! enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Harvest moon bukan punya kami!

* * *

-Claire's POV-

"Huh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa-apaan orang itu? Mengejek nih?" gerutuku kesal. Kepalaku serasa mengepulkan asap. Ann sampai tertawa cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ah… sabar… sabar…" katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita segera menuju kelas baru kita!" kata Popuri semangat. Aku heran, darimana datangnya energi Popuri ini?

-Class 1-1 , Claire's POV-

"Wah!"

Fasilitas sekolah ini memang mantap seperti yang dikatakan kakakku! Sekolah ini memiliki berbagai macam ruangan dan lapangan seperti lapangan basket, sepak bola, ruang musik, dan lain-lain. Asrama putra dan putri memiliki ruang tamu dan kamar yang luas. Juga terdapat dapur untuk para murid agar dapat membuat bekal sendiri. Setiap kamar di asrama memiliki meja belajar, kamar mandi, toilet, lemari.

Kelasnya juga tidak kalah. Ruangannya cukup terang, tetapi tidak menyilaukan mata. Meja dan kursi yang seimbang dan juga papan tulis yang cukup besar. Benar-benar sekolah yang menyenangkan!

"Hai, princess… kita sekelas ya? XD" kata 'cowok' menyebalkan itu.

Oh my god…

Ternyata aku sekelas dengannya…

'Tenang Claire! Tenang! Ini hari pertama sekolah! Aku harus bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman baru termasuk dengannya!' teriakku dalam hati. Aku berusaha memasang senyum seramah mungkin. Aku langsung melihat padanya.

"Hai! Kamu juga kelas 1-1 ya? Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa BERTEMAN dengan baik ya!" sapaku dengan amat sangat ramah. Kutegaskan kata 'berteman' itu agar dia tidak salah paham.

Tapi…

Dia hanya senyum-senyum saja sambil melihatku.

Bagaimana pun, firasatku mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan 'cowok menyebalkan' ini. Aku harus segera menyingkir darinya!

"Kalau begitu, permisi…" kataku dengan sopan sambil menjauh darinya. Dia masih saja senyum-senyum melihatku. Aku berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan segera mengambil bangku di dekat jendela. Disampingku adalah bangku Ann, dan dibelakangku murid lain yang tidak kukenal. Sedangkan di depanku adalah seorang murid berambut coklat yang diikat.

Dan cowok menyebalkan itu, duduk di bangku belakang Ann. Sedari tadi dia masih melihatku sambil senyum-senyum. Tangannya menahan dagunya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat kekacauan di hari pertama sekolah ini.

'Wahai wali kelasku… cepatlah datang!' teriakku dalam hati untuk meminta pertolongan. Akhirnya… permohonanku didengarkan oleh Tuhan! Seorang Ibu-Ibu yang berambut pink seperti Popuri memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Nama saya Lillia, wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini. Dan juga saya adalah guru untuk mata pelajaran PKK. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Nah, sebagai permulaan, kalian akan memperkenalkan diri juga. Dimulai dari kamu," kata Bu Lillia sambil menunjuk pada Ann. Ann langsung bangkit berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Nama saya Ann, dan umur saya 15 tahun. Saya masuk MMS sejak SMP. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!" kata Ann dengan perkenalan singkatnya. Kemudian cowok berambut coklat itu mulai berdiri.

"Ah… Nama saya Cliff, 15 tahun… baru masuk MMS tahun ini… senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua…" kata cowok bernama Cliff itu dengan malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Mary. Umur saya 15 tahun dan sudah menjadi murid MMS sejak SMP. Salam kenal," ujar Mary dengan perkenalannya yang begitu tepat bahasanya. Dia memang anak baik-baik dan sopan.

"Hei semuanya! Salam kenal! Langsung saja, namaku Kai, 15 tahun dan masih belum punya pacar. Murid MMS sejak SD. Sekali lagi salam kenal!" kata seorang cowok berbandana ungu dan berkulit hitam yang langsung duduk lagi. *Yuki : sumpah gak nanya tentang pacarmu Kai! XP*

"Oh ya! Peringatan untuk cewek-cewek. Berhati-hatilah kalian! Karena kekuatanku adalah melihat tembus pandang! _Be careful! _XD" lanjut Kai dengan senyum-senyum usil.

'Ya ampun… aku sekelas dengan dua orang yang hampir setipe…' pikirku dalam hati.

"Mama! Aku juga perlu memberi perkenalan ya?" tanya Popuri sambil senyum innocent.

"Iya… Popuri…" kata Bu Lillia sambil senyum. Ibu dan anak toh? Pantas saja mirip! Bu Lillia seperti Popuri versi dewasa!

"OK! Teman-teman, namaku Popuri! 15 tahun! Dan murid MMS sejak SD! SALAM KENAL SEMUANYA! XD"

PRANG!

"!"

Semua murid tersentak kaget!

Suara hyper Popuri membuat kaca jendela retak. Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa yang duduk di dekat jendela hanya aku dan Cliff. Karena tidak ada yang ingin menjadi korban karena high pitch voice-nya Popuri.

Setelah beberapa murid melakukan perkenalan. Akhirnya giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Dan mulai berdiri.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Nama saya Claire dan masih berumur 15 tahun. Aku punya seorang kakak bernama Jack, dia merupakan anak kelas 2. Murid baru MMS. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

Aku duduk kembali. Sekarang tinggal 'cowok' menyebalkan itu yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Dia langsung berdiri.

"Selamat pagi. Namaku Skye, umurku 16 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari kalian semua. Karena alasan tertentu, aku sempat putus sekolah selama setahun. Masih murid baru MMS. Salam kenal…" katanya dengan tenang.

'Pantas saja dia terlihat lebih tua. Ternyata sudah 16 tahun toh… tapi… kenapa dia sempat putus sekolah ya?' pikirku agak penasaran sambil memandanginya. Dia sadar kalau aku memandanginya dan dia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

'Cowok yang menyebalkan!' pikirku lagi dalam hati.

-Istirahat, Claire's POV-

"Akhirnya istirahat! Claire, Mary, Popuri! Ayo makan siang!" ajak Ann yang mulai bersemangat lagi.

"Ayo!" kataku menerima ajakan Ann. Aku juga mengajak Cliff, dan Popuri mengajak Kai.

"Aku ikutan ya!" kata cowok menyebalkan itu.

"Boleh!" kata Popuri langsung tanpa memikirkan adanya diriku bersama mereka. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sebal sekali dengan cowok itu. Kemudian dia mengikuti kami untuk menuju ke taman belakang untuk makan siang.

-Taman belakang, Claire's POV-

"Ah! Kakak!" panggil Ann pada cowok berambut orange dan memakai topi UMA. Ternyata kakak juga bersamanya dan beberapa senior lainnya yang belum kukenal.

"Claire? Makan siang juga?" tanya kakakku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Wah… Ini adikmu ya Jack? Cantik loh!" kata cowok berkacamata yang duduk disamping kakak.

"Ah! Terima kasih untuk bantuannya kepada kakakku selama ini!" kataku pada senior-senior yang bersama kakak.

"Adikmu sopan sekali, Jack, mau barengan saja?" tanya seorang cewek berambut coklat.

"Boleh!" kataku menerima ajakannya. Kami pun duduk dan memperkenalkan diri pada senior-senior itu.

"Salam kenal juga, dan sekarang giliran kami, dari samping, namanya Gray, kemudian Karen, Elli, Trent, Rick, dan namaku Jack, kakak Claire." kata kakakku sambil menunjuk teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba, kakak mulai melototi cowok menyebalkan itu.

-Jack's POV-

Cowok berambut perak ini yang tadi 'menembak' Claire. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sampai berani-beraninya 'menembak' adikku yang masih suci ini.

"Namamu… siapa tadi?" tanya kakakku pada cowok itu. Dia hanya senyum kembali lalu menjawab, "Namaku Skye. Salam kenal lagi, kakak!"

Semua orang terdiam.

Wajah adikku tiba-tiba memerah.

Sementara aku terdiam. Mungkin aku salah dengar?

"Maaf… kamu memanggil aku apa tadi?" tanyaku sekali lagi sambil mengorek kupingku. Dia senyum lagi dan berkata,

"Kakak. XD"

…

…

…

"APPPPUUUUAAAA? KAKAK KATAMU?" teriakku lebay dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya. Berani-beraninya dia memanggilku kakak sementara aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Jack! Sabar Jack! DX" teriak Elli panik. Sementara, Gray dan Rick menahan tanganku.

"Eh woy! _Calm down!_" teriak Gray sambil sok-sok bahasa Inggris.

"Hei! Kamu yang berambut putih! Kabur! Buruan! DX" suruh Karen pada serangga pengganggu itu.

"Ngapain kamu diam aja? Ayo lari!" kata Claire yang langsung menggandeng tangannya dan lari.

"_NOOOOOO!_" teriakku lebih lebay lagi. Ngapain kamu menggandeng tangan cowok brengsek itu?

"Trent! Lakukan sesuatu!" perintah Gray pada Trent yang masih tenang sedari tadi.

"Hm? Oke," jawabnya tenang. Dia langsung memukul kepalaku dalam sekejap.

"Oyasumi." kata Trent tenang. Sementara aku pingsan dan teman-teman lainnya sweatdrop.

-Kelas 1-1, Claire's POV-

"Se-sepertinya sudah aman…" sahutku sambil ngos-ngosan. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar kalau aku masih menggenggam tangannya. Aku langsung reflex untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Kamu ini bodoh ya? Kenapa kamu memancing-mancing kemarahan kakak?" bentakku pada cowok itu.

"Aku cuma berkata sejujurnya kok, princess…" katanya santai. Aku semakin marah dan ingin memukulnya. Tapi dia menahan tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu Claire…"

"Jangan bercanda! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriakku agak panik.

"Kubuktikan padamu kalau aku tidak bercanda."

Kemudian dia melepaskan tanganku dan membuka jendela. Dia berdiri di jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Ja-jangan…" kataku yang berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi kakiku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Kemudian dia lompat dari jendela.

"SKYYYEEEEE!"

Aku langsung memacu kakiku untuk berlari kearah jendela itu dan melihat kebawah.

"Ti-tidak ada…" sahutku lirih. Kakiku langsung terasa lemas.

"Bagaimana ini… masa dia beneran mati?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri dengan pelan. Rasanya aku mau menangis.

"Princess! XD"

'Loh? Suara ini…' pikirku dalam hati. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Ternyata dia masih hidup!

"Teleportation is one of my ability! XD" katanya dengan nada jahil.

Ternyata aku dijahili lagi…

"Akhirnya kamu memanggil namaku, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, lagipula…" katanya sambil melihat kearah pintu kelas.

'Jangan-jangan…'

Aku langsung melihat kearah pintu. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sudah melihat pada kami! Aku langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Skye… kau…" bisikku pelan.

"Ada apa, princess? XD" tanyanya riang. Seakan-akan dia senang karena sukses ngerjain aku. Aku langsung mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat dan…

"KEPARAAATTT!"

-Normal's POV-

Dan setelah itu, Claire mengeluarkan poltergeist yang mengacaukan seluruh isi kelas. Sedangkan Skye yang langsung melarikan diri ke lantai 1 menggunakan teleport, berbicara pada diri sendiri sambil tertawa sendiri…

"Hehe… aku semakin yakin kalau aku menyukaimu, Claire…"

"_I will make you to be mine…_"

**TO BE CONTINUED… XD**

**

* * *

**

Fate: Fuhh...akhirnya selesai juga setelah program kebut semalam...*tepar*

Yuki: wahh...karena Fate tepar lagi seperti biasanya...XD saia yang akan melanjutkan! untuk yang selanjutnya adalah balasan dari review2 para readers tercinta kami!

XxDemiAlexanderxX

makasih uda repot2 review fic kami yang gaje nan ancur ini! XD

makasih uda nepatin janjimu, Eza! XD

makasih buat pujianx...*senyum2 gje*

oh, juga makasih buat subscription author dan storynya~

apuaaa? -nyekik Eza-

jadian dan menikah apaa? emang kita2 lesbi? DX noooo!

Blood Maniac Sparda

event natal, huh? XD

ada! tapi entahlah ada di chapter berapa...mungkin masih lama? *plak*

untuk Question anda yang satu ini... *halah! sok bhs inggrisan*

nanti akan ditampilkan profil mereka! oke? XD

Raina Chan Mikioshi

event pesta dansa? ada! tapi jg gtw ada di chap berapa... XP *plak*

makasih yaw buat pujiannya~

wah... makasih uda fav storyx! XD

idex? nanti kami masukkan ke Question and Answer... ^^

Amber 'Reina' Tsukuyomi

WOW! makasih buat fav storynya! XD

halo juga, Rei... ^^

salam kenal juga! panggil kami Yuki and Fate~

wah...thanks pujiannya...jadi malu~ XD *lebay*

event firework di saat tahun baru? XD mungkin~ nanti akan dikonfirmasikan(?) dlu... XD

oh, uda dikonfirmasi! XD kami akan tampilin eventx~ tp gtw di chap berapa~ *plak* nantikan saja...okay? XD

makasih uda repot2 menunggu loh~ XD

Yuki: semoga bisa update kilat! *bilang yg nggak2* -dihajar Fate-

Domia R. C

Ryu...XD iya nih...fic collab kami! makasih uda turut berbahagia~~ XD

masa sih ga ada yang perlu dikritik? XD

makasih uda ga sabar... XP (?)

TheHolyStar

makasih pujiannya! XD

nggak bisa nebak alurx? kami hebat kan? :3 *sombong* -dihajar-

eh? ada typo? O.o Holy bisa kasih saran pembetulan?

Yumegi-chan

wahhh~~ makasih uda gak sabar~~ *ngaco*

pesta dansa sm fireworknya ada kok! XD Jack? gtw juga~~ nantikan saja chapter ttg pesta dansax! XD fufufufufu~ (?)

Yuki: O.o wuaaaaaa! XD kita sm Yu-chan! *kasih nama panggilan seenak jidat dan dengkulx* aku juga baca yang itu berulang-ulang loh~~ Skye romantis banget! XD maklum...saia kan fanaticnya Skye~~ mari kita tepuk tangan untuk Fate yang uda ngetik bagian itu! *tepuk tangan* XD

* * *

Yuki: kita masuk ke bagian **Question and Answer**!

Raina Chan Mikioshi: Idenya pasti dapat dari Harry Potter kn?

Yuki: ehm...memang benar! *plak* tapi cuman dikit aja :p sisanya imajinasi kita sendiri~

Domia R. C: anoo,,,Domia mau tanya,, Levitation, and Poltergeist itu maksudnya apa? ^^a Domia nggak terlalu ngerti...gomen ne...tolong dijelaskan..:D

Yuki: iya! q lupa kasih penjelasan ttg itu! -dihajar- langsung aja~~

_**pengertian ability:**_

**Hydrokinesis: **kemampuan mengendalikan air dan membuat panas atau dingin air**  
**

**Levitation:** kemampuan melayang di udara.

**Telepathy:** kemampuan membaca pikiran dan komunikasi batin

**Dowsing:** kemampuan mencari air di dalam tanah dengan pendulum atau tongkat

**Chorokinesis:** kemampuan memanipulasi waktu, bukan dalam artian pergi ke masa lalu maupun ke masa depan melainkan mempengaruhi waktu disekitar kita sehingga dapat berjalan lebih cepat atau lebih lamabat

**Poltergeist: **dikenal sebagai fenomena benda-benda yang melayang di udara. Dalam kejadian nyata poltergeist biasa berupa kejadian benda-benda tajam yang melayang di udara dan menyerang orang yang berada di daerah tersebut.

**Clairevoyance:** kemampuan meramal masa depan.

**Phantom:** isi hatinya tidak dapat terbaca sekalipun oleh orang memiliki kemampuan telepathy

* * *

**Profil chara**

**Phantom Skye Steiner**

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: 10 Juni

Ability: Invisibility, Teleportation, Chick-beam-fire, Chorokinesis, Levitation, Phantom and Clairevoyance.

**Special! Question from Blood!**

**Ann Summergreen**

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: 17 Juli

Ability: Thunder

**Karen Christoper**

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: 15 Oktober

Ability: Crystal ice, Dowsing and Hydrokinesis.

**Mary Evangeline**

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: 20 Februari

Ability: telepathy


	3. Chapter 3

Fate: kami kembali! XD

Yuki: akhirnya MMS di update juga~ T.T

Fate: lama amat! udah deket bener sama deadline-nya nih! DX

Yuki: tapi kan nggak nyampe deadline nya... berikutnya dirimu yang mengetik! XD

Fate: omg... iya... iya... gak usah basa-basi lagi! kita mulai ceritanya! enjoy! XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Harvest moon bukan punya kami!

-Di kelas 1-1, setelah tragedi (?) Poltergeist terjadi, Normal POV-

"Hah... Hah..." Nafas Claire menjadi terengah-engah sehabis mengeluarkan Poltergeist, wajahnya memerah karena kejadian memalukan tadi. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar kelas dan menuju lantai satu, membiarkan mayat-mayat (?) yang masih bergelimpangan di sekitar tempat itu.

Sedangkan di lantai satu, Lilia sedang berlarian ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai dua karena khawatir dengan keadaan diatas. Ia berpapasan dengan Claire di tangga.

"C-Claire? Ada apa di atas? Tadi ibu mendengar suara yang keras sekali," Lillia bertanya dengan wajah panik.

Claire yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya pada Lilia, "Hanya kecelakaan kecil bu..." jawab Claire dengan wajah tidak berdosanya.

Lilia langsung merasa lega mendengar jawaban Claire, "Oh, baiklah. Ibu pergi dulu ya." Lilia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke lantai dua. Sedangkan Claire hanya ngeloyor pergi dengan santainya.

-Lantai 2, Mineral Magic School-

**BRUK!**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Lilia, ia langsung menjatuhkan buku yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

Ia kaget melihat para mayat... Maksudnya para murid yang ternyata hanya pingsan dan bergelimpangan di tempat itu. Bahkan ada yang sampai nyangkut di atas lemari, ada yang kepalanya nyungsep di dalem ember, atau yang nyangsang di jendela. Lilia langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai, matanya menerawang ke arah tumpukan murid-murid yang masih pingsan. Matanya terhenti pada seseorang yang juga masih pingsan diantara murid-murid itu, Lilia memandang orang itu lekat-lekat.

Ia langsung tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju orang itu, "Popuri!" serunya memanggil nama orang yang dia lihat itu.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Lilia sambil memeluk dan membelai wajah Popuri yang matanya masih berputar-putar dan melingkar-lingkar seperti bentuk obat nyamuk bakar (?).

Lilia melihat Rick yang pingsan disamping Popuri dan dengan refleks membanting Popuri ke lantai dan memeluk Rick.

"Awwww..." rintih Popuri kesakitan sehabis bantingan dari Ibundanya yang tercinta...

"Rick! Astaga, kenapa dengan mukamu? Berantakan sekali? Hancur lebur..." kata Lilia terkaget-kaget saat melihat muka Rick.

Rick yang ternyata masih setengah sadar langsung menanggapi pujian (?) ibunya itu, "I-ibu... Mu-mukaku nggak kenapa-kenapa kok... Masih utuh... Ke-kenapa dibilang hancur lebur?" katanya dengan suara gemetar karena menahan sakit.

Jack yang ternyata juga kena Poltergeistnya Claire juga pingsan di dekat sana, "Ka-kalau Rick sih... Jelas aja... Mu-mukanya kan emang udah hancur lebur dan berantakan dari sono nya..." sahut Jack dengan suara gemetar juga. Rick langsung melempari Jack dengan penghapus papan dari besi (?) yang ada di dekatnya sampai kepala Jack benjol. Lilia hanya sambil sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar.

-Taman belakang sekolah, still normal POV-

"Uuhh... Aku sebal! Cowok itu nyebelin banget sih?" ucap Claire, sebal. Ann yang duduk-duduk di rerumputan hanya mendengarkan omelan Claire dengan santai sambil memakan bekalnya.

Claire yang merasa dicuekin akhirnya menegur Ann, "Ann, jangan diam saja dong! Katakan sesuatu!" pinta Claire.

Ann pun melihat ke arah Claire, "Oh, maaf ya... Aku lupa... Kau mau?" tawar Ann sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Claire langsung menepuk jidatnya melihat tingkah temannya yang agak telmi itu."Kenapa? Nggak mau ya? Ya udah, aku nggak maksa kok..." Ann menarik bekalnya lagi kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Claire hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil sweatdrop.

"C-claire..." Sebuah suara memanggil nama Claire dari belakangnya.

Claire segera menoleh kepada suara itu, ia melihat Cliff berdiri di belakangnya. "Cliff? Ada apa?" Claire menanggapi panggilan Cliff sambil tersenyum.

"B-bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Cliff tergagap, mukanya kelihatan memerah.

"Boleh! Silahkan..." Claire tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Itu... Ehm... Ka-kalau bisa jangan di sini... Aku ingin bicara berdua..." Cliff melirik ke arah Ann.

"Hah? Baiklah." Claire kebingungan dengan perkataan Cliff, tapi akhirnya ia mengajak ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Ann makan tadi. "Nah, mau bicara apa?" tanya Claire lagi.

Cliff terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap wajah Claire, "Ma-maukah kau pergi ke Harvest Goddess Festival bersamaku?" Muka Cliff semakin memerah.

"Hah? Harvest Goddess Festival?" Claire bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar. Cliff mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau bisa pergi dengan teman yang lain? Seperti Ann mungkin?" usul Claire.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau kalau bukan denganmu!" tolak Cliff dengan tegas, mukanya kelihatan sangat memerah.

"Eh? Begitu ya? Baiklah... Aku mau kok..." Akhirnya Claire menyetujui ajakan Cliff meskipun masih agak kebingungan.

"Be-benarkah?" Cliff masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Claire.

Claire mengangguk-ngangguk, "Iya! Cuma menemani pergi kan? Sebenarnya yang aku tahu, kalau ke Harvest Goddess Festival harusnya kan mengajak orang yang dekat denganmu? Tapi kau mengajakku, meskipun kita nggak ada hubungan apa pun... Oh iya! Kita buat saja sekarang! Kita pergi bersama sebagai orang yang spesial!" usul Claire.

"Ma-maksudmu dengan 'orang yang spesial'?" Muka Cliff saat ini benar-benar sangat-sangat merah.

"Iya! Orang yang spesial itu..."

Claire menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Cliff mulai meneguk ludah, wajahnya menjadi merah padam, jantungnya berdebar cepat, dia semakin gelisah seperti menunggu istrinya yang sedang bersalin. (?)

Claire mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Cliff dan tersenyum.

"Sahabat!" jawab Claire dengan polosnya.

Cliff langsung bergubrak-ria mendengar itu, "Sa-sahabat?".

Claire mengangguk-ngangguk, "Nggak boleh?" Nadanya terdengar memelas.

"Enggak! B-bukannya nggak boleh... Ak-aku cuma kaget... Boleh saja kok..." Mukanya kelihatan kecewa dan seperti mengatakan cuma-sahabat-ya?.

"Oke, Ann sudah menungguku. Bye bye!" Claire pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Cliff hanya memandang Claire yang pergi menjauh ke arah Ann, "Biarlah... Memang lebih baik seperti ini..." Cliff tersenyum dengan dipaksakan.

-Di tempat Ann tadi, Claire's POV-

"Cliff bicara apa denganmu, Claire?" Ann bertanya sambil menggigit lauk makan siang yang nyangkut (?) di garpunya.

"Dia cuma minta aku menemaninya pergi ke Harvest Goddess festival kok..." jawabku.

"Benarkah?" Ann terbengong-bengong tidak percaya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan lauk yang nyangkut di garpunya tadi ke rerumputan.

"Aaaaah! Jatuh deh... Padahal itu ayam goreng kesukaanku!" "Ah, tapi belum tiga menit kok! Jadi nggak apa-apa deh..." kata Ann santai sambil mengambil makanan yang jatuh itu.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped, "Ann, jorok ah..."

'Astagaaa...temenku ini...' teriakku dalam hati.

Ann tidak menghiraukan perkataanku dan hanya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. "Kata ayahku kita nggak boleh membuang-buang makanan tahu..." sahut Ann dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal menurutku. "Ah, jadi... Kau dan Cliff punya hubungan istimewa?" tanya Ann.

"Iya dong."

"Benarkah! Apa itu? Teman? Pacar? TTM? Tunangan? Suami?" tanya Ann bertubi-tubi dan makin ngaco.

"Bukan! Kami cuma sahabat!" Aku menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Hah? Sahabat? Itu istimewa?" Ann bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk cepat, "Iya dong... Dia mengajakku ke Harvest Goddess festival karena ingin jadi sahabatku kan?"

Ann hanya mengeleng-geleng kepala, "Bukan, Claire. Kau ini nggak peka ya? Jangan-jangan Cliff punya perasaan yang istimewa padamu..."

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian menjawab dengan senyuman polos, "Iya... Perasaan istimewa itu... Dia ingin jadi sahabatku kan?"

"Bukan, Claire... Ada perasaan yang lain lah... Ah, uda deh! Aku mau makan dulu, bisa-bisa masuk kelas duluan sebelum aku selesai makan," Ann cepat-cepat menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku menghela nafas, 'Dasar, Cliff... Cuma mau ngajak ke Harvest Goddess festival aja pakai harus di bicarain empat mata,' pikirku saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

-Setelah jam istirahat selesai, di kelas 1-1, Normal POV-

"Nah, mari kita mulai lagi pembinaan hari pertama masuk sekolahnya, meskipun dengan keadaan kelas yang** AGAK** kurang nyaman ini..." ajak Lilia kepada seluruh murid-muridnya yang telah duduk tenang dengan badan penuh luka, memar dan dibalut perban karena tragedi Poltergeist tadi, kecuali Claire dan Skye yang selamat dari kejadian itu dan masih segar bugar.

'Agak? Cuma 'agak' katanya?' pikir murid-murid sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, saya akan menjelaskan tata tertib dan peraturan-peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi di sekolah ini. Karena ini sekolah yang sifatnya 'rahasia' kalian tidak boleh langsung menyebutkan nama sekolah ini secara lengkap 'Mineral Magic School'. Tapi kalian bisa menyebutnya menggunakan singkatan 'MMS' atau 'Mineral School' saja... Dan bla bla bla..." jelas Lilia di depan kelas panjang tapi enggak lebar.

Bahkan yang mendengarkan Lilia hanya sebagian dari anak-anak di kelas itu, sedangkan sebagiannya lagi... Ada yang mengaduh kesakitan karena lukanya, ada yang melamun, ada yang sibuk dandan, ada yang baca komik, ada yang tidur, ada yang makan bekalnya dengan santai dan tenangnya, bahkan ada yang bikin perkumpulan ibu-ibu PKK (baca: ngegosip).

"Oh iya, sebentar lagi akan diadakan Harvest Goddess festival kan? Apa kalian sudah menemukan pasangan untuk datang ke Harvest Goddess festival?" tanya Lilia.

Claire's POV

Aku bertopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah bu Lilia yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas, 'Harvest Goddess festival? Ah iya, Aku sudah diajak Cliff kan...' pikirku sambil tersenyum.

**TUK...**

Seseorang melempar bola berukuran kecil dan terbuat dari sobekan kertas, dan bola itu tepat mengenai kepalaku. "Psst! Claire..." panggil orang itu.

Aku yang menyadari hal itu segera menoleh kebelakang, ternyata cowok menyebalkan bernama Skye itu yang melempar benda tadi ke kepalaku. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. 'Ngapain dia panggil-panggil aku sih?' kataku dalam hati dan langsung memalingkan wajahku ke depan lagi.

"Hei... Claire, aku mau bicara..." kata Skye setengah berbisik. Aku diam saja dan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia melempar benda tadi ke kepalaku lagi. Aku tidak bereaksi. Ia melempar lagi...lagi...lagi...lagi dan...

**BUK!**

Ia melempar sebuah buku tulis ke kepalaku sampai-sampai kepalaku tertunduk ke meja, aku memandang kesal ke arahnya. Kemudian aku mengambil buku yang ia lempar tadi. Cowok menyebalkan itu tersenyum dan berbisik, "Buka saja..." Ia menunjuk ke arah buku itu. Aku membuka buku itu dengan kesal, dan bertambah kesal setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di buku itu.

_'Hai, princess! Mau pergi kencan denganku untuk Harvest Goddess festival? XD'_

"Apa sih maumu?" Aku langsung berdiri dan melempar buku itu ke arah Skye. Tapi dia langsung menghindar sehingga buku itu mengenai Kai yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aw!" seru Kai saat buku itu mengenainya. Skye berdiri juga, "Habis kau dipanggil dari tadi nggak nyaut juga... Bagaimana? Mau kencan denganku?"

"Apa? Kau..." Ingin sekali aku menamparnya, tapi kata-kataku terputus oleh deheman seseorang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya bu Lilia. Aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling, dan aku baru sadar kalau kami jadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid di kelas ini.

Bu Lilia tersenyum, "Kalau mau mendiskusikan tentang kencan... Ibu akan berbaik hati memberikan kalian waktu khusus untuk itu..." kata bu Lilia.

-Di depan Kelas, Normal POV-

"Nah, silahkan mendiskusikan kencan kalian di sini..." ucap Lilia sambil menutup pintu kelas. Claire dan Skye berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa ember berisi air di kedua tangannya untuk menjalani hukuman dari bu Lilia tadi.

"Huh... Baru hari pertama udah kena hukuman..." keluh Claire, kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara kamu tahu..." lanjut Claire sambil memandang tajam ke arah Skye yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa? Aku senang kok dihukum seperti ini! Hehehe... XD" tanggap Skye menanggapi kekesalan Claire itu dengan cara tersenyum senang nan usil.

"Hah? Senang? Dasar orang aneh... Dihukum malah senang... Enaknya di kamu, nggak enak di aku tahu..." balas Claire dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku senang karena bisa dihukum bersama denganmu kok. Kita kan jadi bisa berduaan di sini. Hehehe..."

"Apaan sih? Aku nggak mau berduaan sama kamu! Jauh-jauh sana! Nyebelin deh!" teriak Claire kesal sambil mendorong Skye.

"Aduh... Jangan sadis begitu, Claire. Aku sungguh-sungguh loh!" kata Skye sambil senyum-senyum serius.

"Apa peduli ku?" Claire memalingkan wajahnya, cuek.

"Uhh... Sadis... Oh iya, besok kan ada Harvest Goddess Festival! Seperti yang dibicarain bu Lilia tadi. Kau mau pergi denganku, Claire?" ajak Skye dengan santai.

Claire menoleh ke arah Skye dengan muka tidak percaya, kemudian Claire mulai menarik nafas dan...

"OGAAAAHHH!" Claire berteriak tepat di telinga Skye. Untung saja bukan Popuri yang berteriak seperti itu, kalau Popuri yang teriak seperti itu bisa-bisa gendang telinga se-kampung bisa pecah berkeping-keping.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong. Kasihan pita suaramu..." goda Skye yang masih baik-baik saja tanpa kurang satu apapun (hah?). Ternyata Skye sudah bersiap-siap dengan hal ini, dia sudah tahu kalau Claire akan meneriakinya kalau ia mengajaknya ke Harvest Goddess festival. Maka Skye menyumbat telinganya entah dengan menggunakan apa.

"Memangnya kenapa nggak mau?" tanya Skye dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"First, aku nggak suka kamu! Kamu nyebelin! And second, aku udah diajak sama Cliff lebih dulu saat istirahat tadi! Kamu telat selangkah!" balas Claire sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Skye terdiam sejenak dan terbengong-bengong, "Cliff katamu?"

"Iya!" jawab Claire mantap.

**Grombyang! Byur... Blup... Blup... Blup... **(?)

Skye menjatuhkan ember yang dipegangnya, karena terkejut kalau Claire diajak oleh Cliff.

"Batalkan!" perintah Skye sambil menggoncang-goncang kan badan Claire. Dia tampak serius sekali.

"Nggak! Jangan egois deh! Lepasin! Jangan sentuh aku!" Claire menepis tangan Skye dan menjatuhkan embernya, karena tangannya sudah pegal dan serasa mau lepas dari bahunya karena disuruh megangin ember seberat 1 ton (emang isinya batu? ==a) sampai jari-jarinya aja pada kapalan semua, bahkan bisa-bisa jarinya pada jamuran dan panuan semua (loh?).

**Teng... Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena mendengar bunyi bel tanda pelajaran hari ini telah selesai.

"Sudah bel pulang sekolah?" tanya Claire, "Kalau begitu ayo masuk ke kelas..." lanjutnya sambil mulai berjalan ke depan pintu kelas melewati Skye begitu saja.

Saat akan mulai membuka pintu, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti karena sesuatu, ia menoleh pada Skye, "Oh ya, aku tetap akan pergi ke Harvest Goddess festival besok... Bersama dengan Cliff tentunya..." Claire menegaskan. Skye cuma diam menatap Claire. Kemudian Claire membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa menghiraukan Skye yang masih berdiri diam.

"Cliff?" Raut muka Skye berubah menjadi kesal, ia pun berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jack berjalan melewati kelas 1-1. "Ngg? Kenapa embernya jatuh semua?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasha yang kebetulan saja baru keluar dari kelas di sebelah kelas 1-1 langsung menghampiri Jack yang masih kebingungan melihat ember tadi. "Hei! Kenapa cuma dilihat saja? Bersihkan dong! Ambil kain pel sana! Kalau menjatuhkan kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Sasha, Jack yang membelakanginya langsung terlonjak kaget.

Jack menoleh ke arah Sasha, "A-anu, bu... I-ini bukan saya yang menjatuhkan. Tadi waktu saya lihat sudah begini..." kata Jack menjelaskan.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Bersihkan... sekaraaaanngg!" teriak Sasha sambil menjewer telinga Jack dan berteriak tepat di depan telinga Jack.

"Hiii... I-iya, bu. Segera!" Jack segera berlari mengambil kain pel dan membersihkan air yang tumpah dari ember tadi dengan pasrah sambil diomelin Sasha yang omelannya pedes banget! kaya habis makan cabe sekarung! Sedangkan anak-anak di kelas 1-1 yang sedari tadi mendengar itu hanya cekikikan dari dalam kelas, Claire dan Skye hanya sweatdrop, pura-pura nggak tahu.

'Maaf, ya kakak... XP' kata Claire yang meminta maaf dalam hati sambil tetap sweatdrop dan tertawa kecil. Bagaimana harvest Goddess festival besok ya?

Sepulang sekolah, kamar 202

-Claire's POV-

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tepat setelah aku mengganti pakaianku aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Siapa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Ini kakak, Claire," jawab orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, kak?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Dan melihat kakakku, Jack di depan pintu.

"Ini," Kakakku memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang kelihatannya sudah cukup tua dan agak berdebu.

Aku menerima kotak itu dengan kebingungan, "Apa ini, kak?".

Kakakku tersenyum, "Kakak sengaja menyimpan gaun itu untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Itu gaun untuk Harvest Goddess festival peninggalan ibu. Sekarang ini jadi milikmu."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata 'peninggalan ibu' yang keluar dari mulut kakakku itu, "Pe-peninggalan ibu?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Kakakku mengangguk, "Iya, besok dipakai ya. Kakak pergi dulu." Kakak pun berjalan pergi dan menghilang di belokan.

Aku menatap kotak itu beberapa saat kemudian mendekapnya erat-erat meskipun masih ada debu yang tersisa di kotak itu, "Ibu..." ucapku dengan suara pelan, tanpa sadar air mataku mulai menetes dan mengalir pelan melewati pipiku. Aku segera menghapus air mata itu dengan tangan kananku kemudian berbalik masuk ke kamar.

-Jack's POV-

Aku berhenti tepat di belokan jalan dan menyender di dinding sekitar situ, bersembunyi dari pandangan Claire dan melihat reaksi Claire setelah menerima kotak itu dari jarak jauh.

Aku melihat Claire mendekap kotak itu, "Ibu..." ucapnya pelan. Aku melihat benda yang kelihatan berkilau dan mengalir menuruni pipinya. Air mata? Ia menangis?

Kemudian Claire cepat-cepat meghapus air matanya dan berbalik masuk ke kamarnya, pelan-pelan ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari kamar Claire, "Untunglah aku menyimpan kotak itu untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Ibu..." kataku sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

-Claire's POV**-  
**

Aku duduk di pinggir kasurku dan membuka kotak itu, kemudian menarik keluar gaun di dalamnya. Gaun itu berwarna pink dan dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dan juga sebuah gelang kaki yang berhiaskan banyak kerincingan kecil. Cantik sekali...

"Senpai Jack memberikan gaun ya?" tanya Ann yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku. Aku langsung tersentak kaget.

"Ann, kau mengagetkanku! Dari mana kau masuk?" teriakku sebal.

"Lewat pintu dong... Masa lewat cerobong asap? Aku bukan Sinterklas." jawab Ann santai.

Aku hanya sweatdrop, "Yah... Ini peninggalan ibuku, Ann..." Aku tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Ibumu?" Ann bertanya dengan muka bingung.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, nanti kapan-kapan aku cerita deh!"

"Huh, padahal aku penasaran. Ya sudah deh..." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Ann.

Esoknya, Jam 6 pagi, Di kamar asrama putri 202

"Claire, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ann, saat ia melihatku berjalan menuju pintu. Ann sedang sibuk mendandani Popuri untuk Harvest Goddess festival jam 10 nanti. Sekolah diliburkan karena ada festival ini. Festival ini diadakan untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh pada Ann, "Aku cuma mau pergi ke taman belakang kok... Aku pergi dulu." Aku membuka pintu kemudian menutupnya perlahan-lahan.

"Hati-hati! Jangan terlambat jam 10 nanti, Claire." sahut Ann dari dalam kamar.

-Taman Belakang Sekolah, Skye's POV-

Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk mencari Claire, karena saat aku bertanya pada Ann di asrama Putri tadi katanya Claire ada di Taman Belakang Sekolah. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Claire, dengan cepat aku memakai _invisibility_ agar tidak ketahuan olehnya.

"Sepinya... Aku bisa menari dengan leluasa di sini..." Aku melihat Claire tersenyum senang dan mulai menari. Ia sudah menggunakan gaun untuk Harvest Goddess Festival nanti dan dandanan sederhana. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat dari balik pepohonan yang agak jauh dari tempat Claire menari. Entah kenapa aku merasa jadi mirip _Stalker_... ==a

Claire mulai merentangkan tangannya dan menari berputar-putar. Dia juga menyanyi sambil menari. Aku terpesona saat melihat Claire menari. Aku seperti melihat seorang dewi sedang menari di depanku. Saat Claire menari, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni mulai tumbuh di sekelilingnya. Sekarang ini, yang terdengar olehku hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus pelan dan suara kerincingan yang dipakai di sebelah kakinya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian memetik bunga-bunga yang ditumbuhkan Claire sampai ke tempatku, dan duduk di bawah menyender pada pohon di sekitar situ.

-Claire's POV-

**Srek...  
**

Aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang di rerumputan di belakangku, "Siapa itu?" tanyaku sambil berbalik ke belakang dengan cepat. Aku melihat Skye berjalan mendekatiku sambil tersenyum-senyum dan tangan di belakang. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau mengintipku dari tadi?"

"Benar! Dari tadi aku melihatmu menari di sini..." jawabnya sambil tertawa. "Apa? Dasar Tukang ngintip!" teriakku sebal.

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Nih..." Skye tidak menghiraukan ocehanku. Aku terkejut saat ia mulai memasangkan sesuatu di rambut dan pergelangan tanganku, "Apa yang..." protesku sesaat, tapi dihentikan saat aku tahu ternyata Skye memasangkan rangkaian bunga dari bunga-bunga yang kutumbuhkan tadi. "Nah, sekarang kau terlihat makin cantik, Claire," puji Skye. Aku terdiam, tidak menyangka kalau Skye akan memberi bunga-bunga ini. Bagus juga sih... Baunya harum... Serasi dengan gaunku...

"Eh, Claire... Gaun itu milikmu? Cantik sekali? Cocok untukmu..." puji Skye lagi sambil melihat ke arah gaunku.

Aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau Skye ternyata memuji gaun peninggalan ibu yang sudah usang ini, "Yang benar?"

"Bener kok! Suer deh! Serius... Dua rius malah!" Skye menegaskan.

Aku terdiam sesaat, "Terima kasih..." Aku menunjukkan senyuman tulus yang pernah aku tunjukan pada Skye waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Skye langsung terbengong-bengong dan bungkam seribu bahasa seperti waktu itu, aku hanya tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

"Ini gaun peninggalan mendiang ibuku. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku dan kakakku Jack masih kecil. Jadi kak Jack sudah seperti pengganti ayah, sekaligus pengganti ibuku. Makanya ia jadi _over-protective_ seperti sekarang, tapi aku tahu... Ia melakukan semua itu karena dia sangat sayang dan peduli padaku. Jadi jangan tersinggung dengan sikapnya padamu saat istirahat kemarin ya..." Entah kenapa aku jadi menceritakan masalah ini pada cowok menyebalkan ini, dalam pikiranku aku benar-benar keheranan. Tapi pikiranku berbeda pendapat dengan hatiku...

-Normal POV-

"Jadi... Kau sudah kehilangan orang tuamu sejak kecil, Claire?" Skye memandang Claire dengan tatapan iba.

"Iya... Hehehe... Maaf jadi cerita soal ini..."

"Nggak apa-apa kok... Aku senang kau terbuka denganku! Tapi... Aku punya usul! Kita menikah aja, Claire! XD" kata Skye yang riang gembira sentosa.

Claire langsung seperti orang yang tersedak minuman. Wajahnya memerah tapi kesal. Tapi masih bersabar sama Skye yang senyum-senyum senang dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Me-menikah?" kata Claire lagi untuk memastikan pernyataan Skye.

"Iya! Nanti kita bisa jadi satu keluarga kan? Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus kan? Nanti kalau kau mau punya anak banyak aku nggak keberatan kok! Lebih ramai lebih bagus! Jadi? Mau tim basket, tim rugby atau tim sepak bola? XD" tanya Skye bertubi-tubi dengan antusias.

Claire langsung nonjok Skye dengan penuh kasih sayang, karena merasa omongan Skye makin ngaco, "Ja-jangan bercanda dong! Ngaco aja!"

**Drap... Drap... Drap...**

Claire dan Skye menoleh ke arah suara itu, suara orang berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"AHHHH! Kurang ajar kau, Skye! Beraninya menggoda adikku satu-satunya yang manis ini! Bahkan sampai mencoba melamarnya di belakangku? Tim sepak bola katamu? Bersiaplah untuk kuhajar sampai babak belur! Akan kubuatkan benjolan di seluruh badanmu sebanyak anggota tim sepak bola!" Jack menghampiri mereka dengan pelan dengan aura menakutkan. Ternyata Jack sudah menguping sejak tadi dan langsung terbakar oleh api kemarahan karena mendengar 'lamaran' Skye tadi pada adiknya yang tercinta. Jack menerjang ke arah Skye, dan mengambil aba-aba untuk siap menghajar Skye.

"Ah, ternyata kakak ada di sini! Restui kami ya! XD" kata Skye, senang.

"Apuaaaa? Jangan panggil aku kakak!" teriak Jack, kesal. Jack semakin terbakar oleh amarah.

"Kakak! Biarkan saja! Dia cuma bercanda kok! Ayo pergi! Jangan ganggu, Skye!" teriak Claire, menegaskan pada Jack. Claire segera menarik Jack pergi dari tempat itu, Jack hanya mengomel-ngomel nggak jelas saat diseret pergi.

Skye menatap mereka pergi menjauh, raut wajah Skye berubah menjadi serius dan berkata, "Aku serius, Claire..."

"_Hehehe... But, fine..._" kata Skye sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Aku mulai menatapi punggungnya dan tersenyum sedikit nakal dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"_I said I will make you to be mine, then you shall be mine..._"

"_My soon-to-be-girlfriend..._"

**To be continued... XD  


* * *

**

Yuki: ampuuunn...panjang bener...DX semoga readers nggak males baca cerita panjang begini... *pundung*

oh ya, kami mengicaukan (?) terima kasih buat balesan review dari anda2 yang sudah mengikhlaskan ato dengan berat hati sekalipun telah mereview fic collab kami... XD

kedua, tentunya kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena bisa menyelesaikan chap 3 ini :3

meskipun dgn masalah yg datang silih berganti~

juga saia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas karunia nya, yaitu tampang ancur tapi memikat yang telah diberikan kepada saia! (hehehe...)

Fate: ... ==a habis ini aku lagi ya yang buat chap 4... ARGGHHHH! DX

Yuki: ==' jangan dihiraukan authoress error itu. dia emang suka kayak gini belakangan ini...

Fate: ntar kubuat Skye mati loh pas endingnya kalau yuki tidak mendengarkan perintahku! OHOHOHOHOHOHO! XD

Yuki: NOOOOO! JANGAN! KAGAK! KAGAK! KAGAK MAU! DX

Fate: ==' oi oi... cuma bercanda kok... sudahlah! jangan hiraukan authoress lebay itu...mari kita langsung ke balesan reviewnya! XD

Blood Maniac Sparda

Skye jadian sama Claire? entahlah...XD

kami juga enggak tau...

liat aja di akhir ceritanya yang masih enggak jelas itu...

Domia R.C

Yuki: Ryuu...gtw apa yang mau dikritik? XD gimana ya...

kritik apa aja deh! mau ngritik tentang sandal jepit(?), tempe, tahu, kebo, sapi, dkk juga boleh...XD *ngaco*

update kilat? XD susaah juga loh...

soalx author2x masih pada (sok) sibuk seperti biasa...semoga bisa apdet kilat yaw~

Fate: amin... aku buat secepatnya juga deh untuk chap 4 nya... XD

TheHolyStar

Fate: satu yg bisa kami katakan... WOW!

Yuki: saran yang panjang dan membantu loh! makasih Holy~

Fate n Yuki: reviewx panjang gpp kok! kami malah seneng...XD

miyamiyamiyayam

Yuki: ADA SKYEEEE! KYAAAAA! XD *ikutan histeris* -digetok Fate- oh iya, emang knp klo ada Skye ya? *muka tak berdosa* -plak-

profilx Jack? XD ada2...nanti profil smua chara mw dimasukin kayax...yg anak2 muda di masukin kok...XD

event pesta dansanya? tunggu aja kelanjutanx... XD hohohoh...

Fate: kamu ini... malah bikin orang penasaran...

Claire jadi korban? XD mugkin... -dihajar Skye and Claire plus org sekampung (?)-

makasih pujianx loh~

Tania VampGoth

yap... ini dia chap 3 kami persembahkan untuk kalian semua! XD

Amber 'Reina' Tsukuyomi

heheh... ability Claire sengaja dipasangkan padanya agar menambah sensasi! XD

wah... ampe ketawa-ketawa sendiri? 0.0

Yurianna Shan Liu

Fate: karakternya semua diambil dari harvet moon yang yuri main di psp loh! XD

Yuki: ntar kami terbitkan halaman khusus untuk profil karakter2 kok... ^^

Fate: festival musim panas? ada! tapi gak tau chap berapa... XP

Yuki: Popuri vs Rick? Thomas diinjak? 0.0 bisa dijadikan bahan ide tuh! Fate! atur ya! XD

Fate: iya... iya... XD *ngatur jadwal mms lagi*

Yuki: Ellen juga guru kok... ^^

SilverIce-18

Fate: terima kasih sekali untuk pujiannya! n soal Skye iseng atau tidak, silahkan dipastikan di chap ini! XD

* * *

Yuki: *pingsan*

Fate: loh... pingsan... 0.0

Yuki: gak punya tenaga lagi... ==

Fate: tapi akhirnya berhasil tanpa menunda deadline kan? *evil smile*

Yuki: jangan senang dulu... hehehe... chap 4 kan giliranmu yang mengetik... jadwalmu padat sekali fate~~~ XD

Fate: *berusaha melarikan diri*

Yuki: eit! mana cantarella chap 3?*nangkep Fate*

Fate: huwa! ampuni diriku! DX

Yuki: hehehe... makasih untuk yang membaca n merepiu! saran sangat dinantikan! XD *sambil mencekik Fate*

Fate: sye... syak... yu... ghi... DX

Yuki: oya, sekedar info, kami akan menerbitkan chap khusus tentang profil semua chara dari mms, dinantikan ya! XD

Fate: *tepar*


	4. Chapter 4

Fate: *minggat sambil bawa koper n tulis pesan*

'yuki! mms tetap update ya! XD batas waktunya 3 minggu lagi untuk chapter 5' *kabur*

* * *

-School, Claire's POV-

Kutarik kakakku dengan tenaga yang luar biasa sampai ke hall sekolah. Dia masih meronta-ronta seperti anak kecil.

"Claire! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan diriku menghajar anak ingusan itu!" ronta kakak yang masih kuseret selayaknya seekor kucing. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku yang menggenggam kerah bajunya dan berbalik padanya.

"Dasar kakak bodoh! Kakak mengikutiku ya tadi?" tanyaku *baca: bentak* padanya. Dia langsung berubah menjadi Jack _chibi mode_ yang polos.

"Kok tahu?" katanya dengan polos.

Bagus…

Dia langsung mengakui kesalahannya dengan bodohnya…

Rasanya aku semakin INGIN untuk marah…

"Kakak…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Claire?" tanya kakak.

Dengan ligat, aku langsung melemparkan jitakan batu bataku ke kepala batu batanya. Dia meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan-PERNAH- membuntutiku-LAGI!" teriakku padanya. Aku meninggalkannya di _hall_ itu sendirian.

"Claire~~~ Jangan pergi~~~" sorak kakak yang suaranya terdengar semakin kecil di telingaku dengan norak. Aku berlari dengan kencang sambil pura-pura tidak kenal. Malu-maluin saja kakakku ini!

-Claire's room, Claire's POV-

Aku membuka *baca: banting* pintu kamarku yang besar sampai membuat Popuri, Mary, dan Ann kaget.

"A-a-ada apa, Claire?" tanya Mary yang membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara bantingan itu. Rasanya aku mau menggunakan _poltergeist_ untuk mengeluarkan semua amarah ini.

"Claire! Tadi kamu ngapain saja sama Skye? Tadi aku melihat kalian berduaan di taman belakang! Lagi kencan ya?" tanya Popuri dengan amat sangat tidak _sensitif_nya. Sedangkan Ann dan Mary melihatku dengan pandangan mata 'ayo-ceritakan-semuanya-pada-kami!'

"Ayo mengaku! Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua tadi?" tanya Ann dengan antusias. Popuri menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku yang lemas dengan kuat. Sedangkan Mary, dia masih terus memandangku dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

Aduh…

Teman-temanku ini…

Kenapa menganggap kalau aku punya hubungan apa-apa dengan 'cowok' itu?

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku," suruhku pada mereka. Aku menarik nafasku sedalam-dalamnya dan mulai berkata,

"Dengar ya…"

"AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGAN COWOK ITU! NGGAK ADA! NGGAK ADA! NGGAK ADAAAAA!"

Akhirnya aku bisa meledakkan rasa marahku yang sudah bertimbun-timbun dari tadi. Mulai dari Skye, kakak, lalu sekarang mereka. Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan_ poltergeist _lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ja-jangan marah dong. Kami hanya bercanda Claire," kata Ann sambil memeluk Mary dan Popuri di pojokan kamar sambil gemetaran. Aku mendengus kesal.

PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!

Ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja belajarku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengambilnya dengan cepat dan langsung mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Halo?"

'_Ah! Claire! Ini aku, Cliff. Kamu sudah siap?_'

"Oh! Iya! Aku akan segera datang!"

'_Aku tunggu di gerbang asrama cewek ya!_'

"Oke!"

Aku melipat kembali ponselku yang berwarna pink dan memasukkannya di saku gaunku. Dan aku membubuhkan dandananku sedikit lagi.

"Nah! Teman-teman! Aku pergi dulu ya!" kataku dengan girang sambil meninggalkan mereka yang masih ketakutan di pojok kamar.

BLAM~ *bunyi pintu tertutup dengan manis. Kok bisa ya? ==a*

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan, tidak seperti waktu aku masuk tadi.

-Gate of Girl's Dormitory, Cliff's POV-

Gawat!

Gawat!

Gawat sekali!

Kenapa gawat?

Karena…

…

…

…

…

…

KENAPA SKYE JUGA ADA DI SINI? *note: jarak antara Skye dan Cliff sekitar 50 meter*

Dia pasti sedang menunggu Claire! Aku harus bagaimana?

Haruskah aku menyapanya?

"Hei, namamu… Cliff kan?" tanyanya dengan tiba-tiba sampai-sampai jantungku hendak terlompat keluar.

"I-iya, ada apa?" jawabku dengan terputus-putus. Apa dia akan menghajarku? Memukulku? Atau membunuhku?

"Aku menyatakan perang padamu,"

"…"

"Haah?" kataku dengan kebingungan. Pernyataan perang? Atau aku salah dengar? Kemudian dia tersenyum ramah padaku dan mengulangi kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku bilang, aku menyatakan perang padamu, _let's fight fair and square. _Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Claire," katanya sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Baik! Kuterima pernyataan perangmu!" jawabku dengan mantap. Tapi, melihat dari ekspresi dan nada suaranya, dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Claire.

Kami berjabat tangan sebagai tanda pernyataan perang kami. Dan setelah itu, aku melihat senpai Jack bersama dengan senpai Gray, senpai Rick, dan senpai Trent datang. Ketika dia datang, muka senpai Jack menjadi masam karena melihat Skye yang melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria.

"Halo 'kakak'!" sapa Skye pada senpai Jack. Kakak? Dia memanggil senpai Jack kakak?

"Hoo… Ternyata kamu masih berani ya menunggu Claire di sini?" kata senpai Jack sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Mata dan backgroundnya memancarkan api kemarahan. Sedangkan Skye hanya senyum-senyum menanggapi pertanyaan senpai Jack.

Aku beserta senpai-senpai sweatdrop ria melihat kedua orang itu.

Kami mendengar suara langkah kaki yang disertai oleh suara kerincingan yang indah. Aku melihat ke arah asrama putri. Kami semua melihat Claire yang sudah memakai gaun pink berhiasan bunga dan merona.

"OOOH! ADIKKUUU! DIRIMU CANTIK SEKALI HARI INI!" teriak senpai Jack lebay.

"Kenapa kakak ada di sini?" tanya Claire sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemanimu di festival hari ini!" jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Claire mentah-mentah.

"Kenapaaaaa? Apa kamu sudah janjian dengan cowok brengsek itu?" tanya senpai Jack yang menangis-nangis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Skye.

"Ah! Iya 'kakak'! Aku janjian dengan Claire!" kata Skye sambil menggandeng tangan Claire.

"APAAAA?" teriak senpai Jack.

"Ja-jangan ngaco ya! Aku nggak janji untuk pergi bersamamu!" bantah Claire lalu menjauhkan Skye.

"Ja-jadi, kamu janjian dengan siapaaaa? Hiks…" tanya senpai Jack lagi yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Claire langsung menarikku dan memeluk lengan kananku.

"Maaf ya kak! Hari ini aku janjian dengan Cliff! Bye!" kata Claire sambil menarikku pergi menuju sekolah. Wajahku terasa panas sekali.

-Normal POV-

"Maaf ya kak! Hari ini aku janjian dengan Cliff! Bye!" kata Claire sambil menarik Cliff pergi.

"APPPUUAAAA? Kamu janjian dengan cowok itu? Kembali Claire!" teriak Jack pada adiknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Nggak mau! Weeekk!" tolak Claire sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Jack merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh ratusan juta panah.

"A-adikku… adikku…" kata Jack sambil pingsan seperti seorang Ayah yang anaknya diculik penjahat.

"Jack! Bertahanlah!" teriak Rick sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sahabatnya. Sedangkan Gray menendang-nendang Jack untuk membangunkannya dan Trent memakai ranting untuk menyenggol Jack, memastikan sahabatnya masih hidup atau tidak.

…

Skye menggunakan _teleportation_ dan berada di atas pohon dan mengamati Cliff dan Claire yang sedang berlari menuju sekolah. Kemudian dia bergumam sendiri dari atas pohon.

"Yah…"

"Langkah pertamaku direbut Cliff deh…"

"Tidak apa-apa sih…"

Kemudian Skye tersenyum nakal dan menunjuk Claire dengan gaya tangan seperti pistol seperti pertama kalinya. Kemudian dia menutup sebelah matanya dan membidik Claire yang masih berlari bersama Cliff.

"_Target, Claire Lunaria._"

"_Target lock on._"

"_Accuration, 99%._"

"_Ah… no… 100 %._"

"_Bang!_"

Skye meniup jari telunjuknya yang masih bergaya pistol itu, seakan-akan itu pistol sungguhan. Kemudian dia tersenyum nakal lagi dan berkata,

"_You cannot escape from me, my princess…_"

"_You shall be mine…_"

-MMS's Garden, Claire's POV-

"Waaahhh!" kataku kagum. Taman utama sekolah ini indah sekali! Selain luas, banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Harum sekali! Benar-benar tempat yang sesuai untuk upacara hari ini!

"Wow! Ternyata ada tempat seindah ini ya di MMS?" kata Cliff yang kagum sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Aku juga baru tahu hari ini!" kataku padanya. Di sana, sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang bergaun pink yang berhiaskan bunga.

"Claire!" panggil Ann dari kejauhan. Aku langsung melambaikan tangan padanya. Dan dia bersama dengan Mary dan Popuri.

"Kalian juga sudah datang ya?" tanyaku pada hal yang sudah pasti. Tiba-tiba, Ann menarik tanganku dan mulai berbisik padaku.

"Hei, kakakmu pingsan tuh di depan gerbang asrama perempuan," bisik Ann.

"Biarin! Kakak terlalu berlebihan sih…"

"Tapi, kamu hebat sekali! Sepertinya banyak cowok yang menyukaimu!" bisik Ann lagi dengan girang. Aku tidak mengerti atas perkataannya itu.

"Haah? Maksudmu Cliff?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Aku dan Cliff kan bersahabat," jawabku dengan amat sangat enteng. Sedangkan Ann sweatdrop, kenapa ya?

"Terus? Bagaimana dengan Skye?" tanyanya lagi. Aku melihat Skye yang dibelakang Ann. Dia melihat padaku dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Seketika itu, aku langsung merasa kesal.

"Kalau 'cowok' itu, dia M-U-S-U-H-K-U!" jawabku dengan penuh kekesalan.

…

Aku diminta oleh kepala sekolah yang kukira kurcaci itu untuk menjadi penari yang muncul belakangan dan bertiga dengan Ann dan Mary. Perasaanku guguuup sekali!

"Claire, tenang saja. Kamu pasti bisa menarikannya dengan baik…" tegur Cliff sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku merasa terhibur olehnya.

"Terima kasih…" kataku. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. Sakit ya?

"Claire. Ayo, sekarang giliran kita," ajak Mary. Kemudian, aku melambaikan tanganku pada Cliff.

...

Aku bersama dengan Mary dan Ann dibantu oleh pemilik kekuatan _wind_ untuk menuju ke lapangan tarian itu. Sekarang kami tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang, menyenangkan sekali!

"KYAAAA! ITU ADIKKU! ADIKKU CANTIK SEKALI!" teriak kakak dari tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Semua orang melihat padanya. Rasanya aku malu sekali.

Kami bertiga mendarat dengan mulus dan mulai menari, aku berada di tengah, Ann berada di sebelah kananku dan Mary berada di sebelah kiri. Kami mulai menari berputar-putar seperti latihanku tadi. Kami harus kompak sekali karena sebelah kaki kami memakai gelang kaki.

Aku mulai menumbuhkan bunga-bunga yang banyak di sekitar kami bertiga, seperti yang diperintahkan. Sedikit sulit, tapi aku bisa melakukannya.

"Waahhh… Banyak sekali bunganya… Indah sekali…" kata seorang siswa dengan kagum.

-Skye's POV-

Aku melihat tariannya yang sangat indah. Sosoknya sekarang ini memang mirip dengan seorang dewi. Bagiku sekarang ini, di lapangan ini hanya ada dia yang menari.

Musiknya sudah selesai. Claire juga berhenti menari. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan aku juga melakukannya. Sepertinya dia akan menemui Cliff. Tanpa banyak pikir, aku langsung menggunakan _invinsibility_-ku.

-Claire's POV-

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" kataku dengan puas. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Cliff karena berkat dia, aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sepertinya ada yang menyentuhku. Dan sesuatu itu juga langsung menggendongku dengan ala putri.

"KYAAAAA!" teriakku dengan panik. Apa-apaan ini? Entah siapa yang menggendongku ini. Tiba-tiba pemandangan sekitarku berubah.

"KYAAAAA! TOLOOONG!" teriakku bertambah panik. Dimana ini? Aku meronta-ronta dengan keras. Sepertinya tanganku terbentur sesuatu tadi.

Sepertinya penculik itu terpeleset. Kami terjatuh dari tebing!

-Skye's POV-

Akhirnya...

Aku menculiknya dengan refleks...

Ternyata, aku bisa mengeluarkan keberanianku untuk menculiknya! Invinsibility memang praktis!

Aku tidak peduli dia memberontak atau apa. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!

Tiba-tiba, dia meronta-ronta. Dan tangannya yang dilayangkannya secara sembarangan tanpa sengaja mengenai pipiku.

'Duh!' rintihku dalam hati. Dan akibatnya...

Aku terpeleset...

...

OMG!

GUSRAK! GUSRUK! GUBRAK! GOOOLLL! XD *?*

...

"Ad... duh..." rintih Claire. Sekarang ini, aku memeluknya untuk melindunginya. Tanganku kananku terbanting dan tergores sampai berdarah tadi.

Apa Claire baik-baik saja?

Dia baik-baik saja dan ketakutan sambil memojokkan diri di sebuah pohon.

Tanpa bersuara, aku merangkak mendekatinya. Aku berusaha menyentuh kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

PLAK!

Claire menepis tanganku yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Matanya berair, dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Dia menolakku...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena membuatnya setakut itu...

'Maaf... Aku sudah membuatmu takut...' kataku dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Toh dia tidak bisa melihat sosokku.

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang menyentuh tanganku yang terluka. Aku mengangkat wajahku. Claire mengikatkan sapu tangannya di tanganku yang terluka.

-Claire's POV-

'Maaf... Aku sudah membuatmu takut'

Aku mendengar suara itu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu. Suaranya juga terlalu kecil untuk dikenali. Tapi sepertinya dia terluka.

Apa karena aku memberontak tadi? Gara-gara aku memberontak, kami jatuh. Padahal tadi dia melindungiku sewaktu kami jatuh tadi.

Kukeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menyentuh tempat yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya tangannyalah yang terluka. Kubalut lukanya dengan sapu tanganku.

Lalu, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku merasa seperti mengenal sentuhan tangan ini. Tapi tangannya hangat. Aku sudah tidak takut lagi rasanya.

"CLAAAIIIRRRE!"

"CLAIIRREEE! Dimana kamuuu?"

Ada seseorang memanggil namaku dari atas sana. Itu suara Cliff. Dan sepertinya kakak juga ada di sana.

"KAKAAAKKK! CLIIIFFF!" panggilku. Tiba-tiba, ada yang melompat dari atas sana. Itu Cliff dan kakak yang dirangkul Cliff.

"Claire! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Cliff dengan khawatir.

"I-iya. Kenapa kalian bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanyaku.

"Cliff... menggunakan... animal sensenya... untuk... menemukanmu... A" jawab kakak dengan mata berputar-putar.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak penting. Ayo pulang..."

-Normal POV-

Claire pulang tanpa mengatakan kenapa dia bisa sampai terjatuh dari tebing.

Skye yang teleport ke atas pohon *suka manjat pohon ya? ==a* memerhatikan Claire. Tangannya menyentuh tangannya yang berbalut sapu tangan Claire.

"Terima kasih... Claire..." katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya kalau ada sesuatu yang diganggapnya berharga.

-Tomorrow, Claire's POV-

"Ah! Udaranya segar sekali pagi ini!" kataku dengan semangat. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

'Tapi, siapa yang menculikku kemarin ya?' pikirku dalam hati. Aku penasaran sekali dengan penculik itu. Dia orang yang berhati lembut...

"Princess!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Suara seseorang yang AMAT SANGAT menyebalkan...

Begitu aku melihatnya dengan wajah kesal, mataku terbelalak lebar. Wajahku pucat.

Tangannya terluka, berbalutan sapu tanganku. Pipinya sedikit merah.

Tidak mungkin...

"Skye... kamu..." kataku dengan tidak percaya. Dia langsung tersenyum jahil, wajahnya mendekat padaku.

"Princess, makasih ya atas pertolongan pertamamu! Aku senang sekali! Sapu tanganmu akan kuabadikan!"

Aku terpaku di sana.

Dia yang menculikku kemarin...

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya!" katanya.

Lalu, dia tiba-tiba mencium dahiku. Aku membeku. Dia melakukannya di depan banyak orang.

"KYAAAA! Skye mencium Claire!" sorak seorang murid seangkatan.

"Udah! Kalian pacaran aja!" sorak seorang murid lagi. Sedangkan dia terus menerus cengar-cengir di sana.

Darahku sudah naik sampai ke kepala. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuatnya.

...

...

...

*_Poltergeist is coming!_ XD*

"SKYEEEEEEE!"

"_Hehe... Love for you... Claire..._"

**To be continued! XD**

* * *

Yuki: Readers! XD akhirx.. setelah sekian lama MMS update jg... kali ini Fate nggak ada karena sedang minggat! -?- Yesss! bisa ambil kesempatan muncul sebanyak2x nih~ Kameraa! Close up! *emangx syuting?* *dihajar dari kejauhan oleh fate* request event dr reviewer sdh kami tampilkan satu! thanks buat smua reviewer yg uda request~ tetap sabar nunggu giliran ya! ^^

Yuki: Oh ya, pesan dr Fate. *buka surat minggat dari fate*. Dia minta maaf klo terlalu lama update n menghilang tiba2 nggak jelas. Fate bilang nggak bisa merepiu apapun dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi masih tetap baca (utk blood, aku udah baca kok! klo udah balik aku repiu deh!). Dia janji akan langsung repiu semua yang tertunda, meski gak tau kapan baliknya. Terima kasih.

**Reply Review:**

Holy Lovenia

makasih koreksix :) ntar kami edit.. ^^

Holy ngakak beneran? O.o Yesss! aku berhasil buat Holy ngakak~ wahahaha ^^b

thanks pujiannya loh! XD

Raina chan Mikioshi

BENERAN? o.O hmm.. aku kira org2 tuh males baca yang panjang.. ==a ato mmg gt ya? tapi.. makasih ya, Callista! ^^

Gary Crystalla

yeey~ thanks pujianx! ^^ eh? knp klo panjang ceritax? O.o pusing bacax ya? maap... wkt ngetik kebablasan... jadix panjang deh.. hehehe ^^a *muka inosen*

iya kan! XD so sweet bngt gt loh! Yuki jg mau dilamar Skye! -dihajar FGx Skye-

peran jahat? hmm.. aku lupa! XD -ditampar- kayax sih ada! perang2anx jg~ tp mungkin msh di chap-chap selanjutx~ makax baca terus MMS! *malah promosi*

Blood Maniac Sparda

mau merka jadian? ^^ jangan... biar aku aja jadian sm Skye.. -dihajar-

soal jadian ato enggakx.. liat di chapter terakhir! XD

Freezer

hai! XD thanks buat pujianx! X3

waahh~ makasih saranx! kami suka saran! XD akan kami coba dichap2 selanjutx sesuai saranmu... :3 gmn chap ini? uda sesuai dgn saranmu? kami sdh mengurangi emotionx.. ^^

Amalia blue chan

Liaaa! XD *lari2 mw meluk Lia*

Kangennn! kenapa lama gak muncul? aku kira kamu keluar FFN... *ngaco* nggak kan? XD

hiks.. :') terharu bacax.. thanks pujianx.. :D baru baca ya? segitu lamax gak muncul di FFN?

kangen nulis fic? XD sama! hahaha.. ayo kita rame2 publish fic~ hadehh.. aku malah uda 2 bln lbh gak publish fic di akun sendiri.. T^T WFY gak update2...

yaa~ XD makasih! good luck juga untuk lia!

oh ya? cepetan update fic2mu yg lom complete! ^^b

* * *

Yuki: Dan.. profil kali ini yang ditampilkan adalah Cliff! *tepuk tangan* sampai jumpa di chap selanjutx! chap 5 giliran saya lagi nih.. T.T

Cliff Remington

Sex: Male

Age: 15

Birthday: 6 Agustus

Golongan darah: O

Ability: Animal Talk, Animal power, Super Speed

Ekstrakulikuler: basket


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: gyaa! *dikejar2 reader dan 'monster Fate(?)'*

Fate: updatex lama amat? *mengasah-asah kapak raksasa*

Yuki: ma-maaaff... DX saking (sok) sibukx.. #buak

Oh, ya... Maaf bngtt.. Chapter 5 kali ini bener2 gje, jelek, garing, terlalu berimajinasi tinggi, garing, dll karena saya... *pundung* hajar saja saya! *dihajar beneran*

* * *

_-Di kelas, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Claire's POV-_

"Grrr... 'Orang itu' menyebalkan sekali sih? Lagi-lagi dia mempermalukanku di depan umum! Apalagi rambut _silver_-nya mirip banget sama ubannya Saibara Sensei, guru pelajaran teori sihir kita," kataku pada Ann, sebal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

Ann duduk mendengarkan ocehanku di depan meja tempatku duduk.

"Hee? Bukannya itu tanda kalau kalian mesr- Adaw!" ucapan Ann terpotong karena aku segera mencubit pipinya tanpa ampun. Habisnya, dia meledekku!

Mesra apaan!

"Hoo... Mesra di mana nya?" Aku langsung memasang _death glare_ ke Ann yang sedang berusaha melepaskan cubitanku.

"Itu bukan mesra! Tapi pemaksaan! Pelecehan! Bla... Bla... Bla... Melanggar undang-undang perbuatan tidak menyenangkan pasal bla..bla..bla... Ayat bla..bla..bla.. nomor...," kataku mulai mengoceh hal yang sangat-sangat tidak penting.

"Hiie... Sakit nih! Lepasin dulu sebelum kau berkotbah panjang lebar, Claire!" teriak Ann.

Baru saja aku mau melepaskan cubitan Ann, tapi...

Grauk!

"Aw!" teriakku, kesakitan. Ann mengigit tanganku yg tadi kugunakan untuk mencubitnya.

"Sakittt! Gigimu itu taring semua ya, Ann?" Aku segera melihat keadaan tanganku yang bisa dibilang 'cukup mengenaskan'. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas bekas gigitan Ann. Ann cuma tertawa-tawa puas.

"Kelihatannya hari ini kau bersemangat sekali, Princess."

Akh! Akhirnya muncul juga. Orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui.

Skye.

"Hmm... Menurutmu?" Aku memasang topeng senyum untuk sementara sambil menoleh kearah orang yang ada di sampingku sekarang itu, sebelum akhirnya berteriak, "Bukan bersemangat! Aku sedang kesakitan! Bisa lihat keadaan tanganku yang mengenaskan ini kan?" Aku menunjuk tanganku yang digigit Ann tadi, "Dan Princess apa pula itu? Aku bukan putri! Aku punya nama! Namaku Claire!" lanjutku sambil berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Sabar, sabar. Akan kusembuhkan segala penderitaan dan penyakitmu dengan cintaku ini."

'Mulai lagi acara _talk show_ gombal(?) ini...' keluhku dalam hati.

"Makan nih cintamu!" kataku sambil menginjak mukanya dengan penuh perasaan cinta... Ralat! Dengan penuh perasaan dendam, benci, sebal campur jadi satu.

"Aku bukan artis. Tapi jangan injak mukaku!" kata Skye, panik.

"Nah, seperti biasanya kalian mesra. Cieee...," goda Ann. Ingin rasanya aku mencakar mukanya itu. Saat kami sedang asyiknya beribut ria di bangku bagian belakang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

Jreng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Kemudian, keempat orang itu memasuki ruangan.

Mereka adalah kakakku Jack, Jill, Karen dan Trent. Kakakku menekan sebuah tombol dari benda yang dipegangnya. Ternyata suara heboh tadi berasal dari _radio tape_ yang dibawa kakakku.

'Ya ampun...' Aku menepuk dahiku saking herannya.

"Baiklah. Duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" perintah Jack.

Anak-anak sekelas langsung berhamburan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Setelah semua anak duduk, Trent segera memperkenalkan diri. "Selamat pagi anak-anak kelas 1-1. Perkenalkan, namaku Trent. Ketua Osis di sekolah ini. Karen sebagai sekretaris, Jill sebagai bendahara," kata Trent dengan muka datar.

"Nah, giliranku! Aku adalah Jack! Wakil ketua Osis di sekolah ini!" sahut Jack bersemangat.

Anak-anak sekelas langsung ber'hah!' ria.

"Dia wakil ketua Osis? Kenapa mukanya kelihatan idiot?" komentar seorang anak.

"Mukanya malah mirip banget dengan monyet peliharaanku," sahut seorang anak lain. Dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa anak-anak sekelas yang bergemuruh. Ditambah dengan komentar-komentar lainnya yang membuat Jack naik darah. Ya ampun... Jack disamain sama monyet peliharaan.

"Hei, begini-begini aku ini wakil ketua Osis! Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar!" ujar Jack yang sudah meledak-ledak sambil ditahan oleh anggota Osis lainnya.

"Sabar, Jack. Mereka cuma bercanda kok." Karen berusaha menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa! Akan kucincang mereka!" Jack berontak.

Dibelakang, aku hanya bisa menepuk dahiku sambil menghela nafas.

Kakak malu-maluin banget! Ugh...

"Baiklah, jangan hiraukan monster yang sedang meledak itu. Kami di sini akan membagi kelompok kalian," ujar Trent datar.

"Apa? Monster katamu? Trent!" Jack makin meledak. Tapi, Trent tidak menghiraukannya.

"Karena mulai besok kalian akan menghadapi Masa Orientasi Siswa atau biasa disingkat MOS. Maka kami harus membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok," lanjut Trent.

Di bangku tempatku duduk…

"Hei, Ann," panggilku, sambil berbisik. Di depan Trent masih sibuk menjelaskan.

"Ya?" Ann menoleh kearahku.

"Kok kita baru diberi tahu kalau akan diadakan MOS?"

"Ya, kau pasti tidak dengar. Kau kan tidur, saat kita disuruh berkumpul di ruang olahraga. Kepala sekolah berpidato untuk penyambutan murid baru sekaligus menjelaskan semua tentang sekolah ini dan MOS juga tentunya."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku dengan muka polos sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Aku saksinya. Aku melihatmu tidur dengan air liur menghiasi wajahmu," ujar Ann. Aku cuma sweatdrop dan tertawa garing.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan melakukan pembagian kelompoknya," ucap Trent, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita pakai sistem pengundian saja untuk pembagian kelompoknya. Biar lebih adil," sela Jack.

"Ide bagus. Karen, siapkan undiannya," suruh Trent.

"Oke." Karen langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Dan dihadapannya langsung muncul sebuah kotak. Sihir benar-benar praktis!

Kami satu persatu maju mengambil kertas di dalam kotak itu.

"Dalam kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Di kelas ini akan dibimbing oleh beberapa orang pembimbing dari anggota Osis," kata Trent menjelaskan.

Aku mengambil sebuah kertas di dalam kotak itu dan segera bergegas kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Di kertas itu tertulis, 'Kelompok _Magic_'

Nama kelompok apaan nih?

"Kami akan mendata kelompoknya. Kelompok _Mineral_ silahkan berdiri." Karen mulai melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris Osis. Ia menulis di papan tulis, dengan sihir tentunya. Kenapa aku bilang dengan sihir?

Lihat aja, kapurnya melayang-layang dan menggoreskan dirinya di papan tulis, Karen hanya mengendalikannya dari samping.

Keenam orang anak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kelompok _School_?"

Gubrak!

Ternyata nama kelompoknya diambil dari nama sekolah ini. Mineral Magic School.

'Ya ampun... Kreatif dikit kenapa sih?' keluhku.

"Kelompok _Magic_?"

Ah... Itu kelompokku. Aku segera berdiri dari tempatku.

Aku penasaran. Siapa saja kelompokku?

Saat aku melihat sekelilingku. Yang berdiri adalah Ann, Cliff, Popuri, seorang cewek yang tidak aku ketahui namanya dan…

1,2,3,4,5... Siapa orang keenam?

"Wah, kita benar-benar beruntung. Kita sekelompok, _princess_."

Suara itu... Tidaaak! Kenapa harus dia?

_-Jack's POV-_

Apa? Kenapa serangga itu tetap sekelompok dengan adikku? Padahal sudah kuusulkan memakai sistem voting untuk mencegah terjadinya 'bencana' ini.

Aku berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin, "Kau kelompok _Magic_ juga? Perlihatkan kertasmu," ucapku dengan nada sedatar mungkin. Meski dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat, sangat panik.

"Ini." Dia menunjukkan kertasnya. Dan disitu benar-benar tertulis 'Kelompok _Magic_'.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Kau tidak menggantinya kan?" tanyaku dengan nada selidik.

"Tidak, kak." Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum inosen.

"Kenapa kau masih juga memanggilku dengan panggilan 'itu'?" tanyaku yang sudah siap-siap ingin meledak dan segera menghajarnya.

"Jack, kau ini bagaimana sih? Dia kan adik kelas kita? Wajar kalau ia memanggilmu kakak. Memangnya kau mau dipanggil 'Jack' oleh adik kelasmu sendiri." sahut seseorang dibelakangku. Jill, ia membela 'orang menyebalkan' ini. Kenapa dia selalu ikut campur masalahku sih?

"Tapi, meskipun aku adik kelas kalian. Tapi umurku sudah 16 tahun. Bahkan, aku lebih tua dari Jack. Hahaha... " kata Skye menyela.

"Apa? Lebih tua dariku?" Aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Ya."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ulang tahunku 10 Juni. Kakak ulang tahun 23 Juli. Dan umur kakak juga 16."

Aku langsung terbengong-bengong. Dari mana ia tahu ulang tahunku?

"Hmm... Aku tahu tanggal ulang tahun, kakak. Karena... Aku tahu semuanya tentang kakak iparku!" Ia menjawab pertanyaanku, seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku saja. Tapi jawabannya itu membuatku kesal. Kakak ipar?

"Ciee! Claire! Kau dilamar tuh! Di depan anak-anak sekelas lagi!" Ann langsung menyahut dengan girangnya.

"Wah, sudah jadian ya? Kapan? Kok aku nggak tahu sih?" sahut yang lain. Suasana kelas menjadi riuh, anak-anak sekelas langsung menggerombol di sekeliling meja Claire.

"A-apa-apaan kalian sih? Aku nggak ada hubungan sama cowok menyebalkan itu!" Muka Claire kelihatan bersemu merah.

"Sudah, sudah. Kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Kita sudah terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Kau sudah selesai dengan anak ini kan, Jack?" tanya Trent sambil melihat kearahku dan Skye.

Tak ada respon dariku.

"Jack?" Trent memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Aku akan mencincangmu jadi 100 bagian!" teriakku tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah Skye. Tapi teman-temanku segera menahanku dan dibawa ke _backstage_ *?*, "Lepaskan aku! Urusanku dengan dia belum selesai!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta.

"Kan sudah kubilang, harusnya masukkan saja Jack ke kandangnya atau rantai saja lehernya selagi kita melakukan pertemuan ini." Trent menghela nafas.

"Kau benar, Trent," sahut Jill.

"Aku menyesal tidak menuruti omonganmu," ujar Karen.

Anak-anak sekelas melihat para anggota Osis disekolahnya yang sesuai kenyataan benar-benar orang-orang aneh yang sikapnya tidak wajar dan tidak masuk akal.

_-Esok harinya, Claire's POV-_

Hari ini masuk sekolah seperti biasanya sih, tapi kali ini kita disuruh memakai baju olah raga selama MOS berlangsung.

'Kira-kira siapa ya kakak kelas yang akan menjadi pembimbing kelompokku?' pikirku sambil bersenandung riang memasuki gedung sekolah.

"_Princess_!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangku. Aku langsung terhenyak dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Skye?" Aku memasang wajah tersenyum. Di dalam hati aku berharap ia tidak merusak pagiku yang indah ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" tanya Skye.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terutama kalau kau tidak menganggu dan mendekatiku," sindirku.

"Hehehe. Bercandamu lucu sekali, _princess_."

Aku serius, Skye. Bahkan duarius.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padaku, "Sampai jumpa, Claire."

Kemudian ia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tidak biasanya ia memanggilku Claire? Dia kan selalu memanggilku princess, atau apalah itu," ujarku.

"Ya sudahlah. Aku harus cepat-cepat," Aku pun bergegas pergi ke kelas.

_-Kelas 1-1, Claire's POV-_

Saat aku memasuki kelasku, Ann segera menyambutku.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Claire!" sambutnya.

"Tepat waktu untuk apa?"

"Hehehe, ada berita gembira untukmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Berita gembira apa?" tanyaku, aku hanya berharap semoga berita dari Ann tidak membuat hariku semakin buruk.

"Senior kita Trent, Jill, dan Karen akan jadi pembimbing kelas kita," lanjut Ann.

'Kelihatannya mereka orang yang bisa diandalkan. Syukurlah,' pikirku sedikit lega.

"Dan yang terakhir, kakakmu juga jadi pembimbing kita, kau senang kan?" ujar Ann dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Gubrak!

Aduh... Justru yang terakhir itu. Hari-hariku pasti makin buruk.

"Oh, aku dengar ada seorang lagi yang akan jadi pembimbing kita. Tapi aku tidak mengenalnya." Ann menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting mereka tidak membuat hariku semakin buruk. Hariku sudah cukup buruk berkat 'orang itu'." Aku segera beralih ke tempat dudukku.

Ann hanya cengengesan, "Kau membicarakan Skye?"

Aku langsung memberi death glare pada Ann, "Jangan menggodaku, Ann."

Ann hanya tertawa menanggapiku.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi. Para pembimbing pun memasuki kelas. Murid-murid segera menghampiri tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Trent berdiri di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan anggota Osis lainnya di belakangnya.

Yang ada di depan hanya kakakku, Jill, Trent, Karen dan... Yang seorang lagi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Kelihatannya kakak senior yg itu cewek yang tomboi. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berambut hitam. Diikat kuncir kuda dan... Satu lagi yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa dia bawa-bawa harisen?

Trent berdeham, "Hem, pertama-tama saya ucapkan selamat datang di sekolah ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Masa Orientasi Siswa bagi para murid baru di sekolah ini. Lalu untuk perkenalan, sepertinya saya dan teman-teman saya tidak perlu mengenalkan diri kami lagi karena kemarin kami sudah memperkenalkan diri," ucap Trent panjang lebar dengan muka datar. Kelihatannya anak-anak sekelas sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Trent.

"Ketua Osis, kau melupakan aku." Tiba-tiba cewek berambut kuncir kuda hitam itu memotong Trent.

Trent menoleh pada gadis itu, "Oh, benar juga. Kau belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Baiklah. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri sekarang."

Cewek itu maju ke depan, "Salam kenal semuanya! Aku Ema Takenouchi! Senior kalian di kelas tiga. Sekian dan terima kasih. Silahkan bila ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang saya."

Uh, perkenalan yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

Salah seorang murid langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Kenapa kakak membawa harisen?"

Kebetulan aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Ini?" Cewek itu mengangkat benda menyerupai kipas itu. "Hem, ini senjataku. Terkadang aku juga membawa tongkat baseball."

'Hah? Senjata? Untuk apa?' pikirku bingung.

"Huh, memangnya apa kegunaan senjata itu?" sahut Kai yang duduk di belakang.

Kakak kelas bernama Ema itu pun langsung melirik ke arah Kai, sepertinya ia mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia segera berjalan ke bangku Kai.

"Ah, hei! Mau ke mana?" Jack menegurnya.

Cewek harisen itu pun berhenti di dekat meja Kai. Tersenyum untuk beberapa detik. Dan...

BUAK!

"Itulah kegunaan senjataku. Membela kebenaran! Alias menghajar cowok-cowok kurang ajar. Hahaha, ingat ini baru peringatan." kata Ema dengan PD nya.

Anak-anak sekelas langsung melotot melihat kejadian di dihadapan mereka.

Ema yang memukulkan harisen ke meja Kai, meja Kai terbelah dua dan langsung ambruk di lantai, dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah saking kagetnya, Kai memeluk teman sebangkunya, Rock.

Hening.

"Kyaaa! Pasangan yaoi pertama dikelas kita!" Salah satu anak cewek fujoshi di kelas langsung berteriak kegirangan.

Kai dan Rock bertatap-tatapan untuk sesaat.

Hening sekali lagi.

"Gyaaa!" Mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan dan menjauhkan diri masing-masing.

Kai dan Rock langsung ber'hiii..' ria sampai mual-mual.

Kelas riuh kembali. Anak-anak sekelas menyoraki mereka berdua. Ahahaha... Aku kasihan pada mereka berdua. Mereka pasti jadi bahan olok-olokan selama dua bulan penuh oleh anak-anak sekelas.

"Tenang semuanya. Perkenalan selesai. Kita lanjutkan kembali pembicaraan kita tadi." Trent menenangkan mereka. Setelah kelas tenang kembali, mereka mulai menjelaskan.

Bersamaan dengan itu aku mendengar Kai dan Rock yang mengobrol di mejanya, "Hei, kenapa kakak kelas bernama Ema itu sensi sekali padamu? Cuma bertanya seperti itu saja. Meja sampai dibelah dua," bisik Rock pada Kai disampingnya.

"Entahlah! Mana aku tahu?" Kai menjawab dengan suara agak keras tapi tetap berbisik.

"Jangan-jangan tadi pagi kau habis ngintipin anak-anak cewek dengan ability mesum mu itu ya?" Rock mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap curiga pada Kai.

"Bagaimana kau tah- ups! Ma-maksudku... A-aku nggak melakukannya kok!" Kai menjawab dengan gelagapan, kelihatan sekali kalau ia panik.

"Jangan mengelak. Aku sudah yakin 100%." Rock menghela nafas. "Aaahh! Aku iri sekali pada abilitymu itu. Kalau punya aku akan memakainya setiap hari," katanya.

"Pasti mesum deh... Pantas saja kakak kelas tadi membelah dua meja kita dan mempermalukan kita."

"Enak saja, itu kan salahmu juga." Rock membalasnya. Mereka langsung berdebat dan saling menyalahkan.

Hah, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama mesum.

Payah.

Aku pun memfokuskan pandanganku kembali ke depan.

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan perkenalan sekolah terlebih dahulu. Hari kedua kita akan mengadakan games. Sekarang kita keluar kelas dan mulai mengitari sekolah." Karen mengajak kami semua keluar dari kelas.

Kami menurutinya dan berbondong-bondong keluar kelas.

Senior-senior mulai menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini selama perjalanan kami mengitari sekolah. Mulai dari kapan, kenapa dan untuk apa sekolah ini berdiri sampai dengan detil terkecil tempat-tempat di sekolah ini.

"Di dalam sekolah terdapat 12 ruangan kelas mulai dari kelas 1-1 sampai 3-4. Di belakang kantin ada toilet perempuan, di sebelah toilet perempuan adalah toilet laki-laki. Kedua toilet itu memang hanya dibatasi dengan tembok. Jadi, kalau sampai cowok-cowok berani mengintip toilet cewek. Kalian akan berhadapan dengan OSIS bagian keamanan secara langsung. Sambutlah pahlawan kita, Ema!" ucap Karen panjang lebar sambil mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Benar sekali. Aku adalah OSIS bagian keamanan. Siap-siap saja kalau kalian berani menganggu ketenangan(?) toilet wanita." Aura hitam dan menyeramkan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ema.

Cowok-cowok langsung pada mundur atau lebih tepatnya ngibrit kebelakang beberapa langkah dengan muka pucat. Sampai-sampai acara tabrak-tabrakan dan tindih-tindihan ria berlangsung selama beberapa menit saking paniknya mereka.

"Di depan kantin ada ruang komputer. Dan disebelahnya lagi ada ruang laboratorium IPA," lanjut Karen sambil mulai berjalan.

Aku melihat kedalam laboratorium IPA itu.

Di sebelah kanan pintu masuk ada sebuah rak.

Uh, penuh dengan hewan yang diawetkan. Menjijikkan.

"Manisnya."

Hah?

"Ann?" Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Ann sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh, Claire. Lihat-lihat! Mereka manis sekali kan? Rasanya aku jadi ingin bawa pulang satu deh," ujar Ann dengan antusias.

Ya ampun. Apa memang teman-temanku ini otaknya error semua ya?

'Mungkin ada satu atau dua mur dan baut yang jatuh dari otak mereka, makanya mereka jadi error begini,' pikirku. Ah, mereka itu bukan robot ya? Mana mungkin mereka punya baut atau mur di badan mereka. Aku lupa.

Loh, kok pikiranku jadi ngelantur begini? Jangan-jangan aku ikutan error nih?

Aku langsung meninggalkan Ann yang masih terpesona di rak penuh barang menjijikkan tadi.

Setelahnya kami mengitari sekolah, hingga akhirnya sampai di ruangan-ruangan tempat kegiatan ekstrakulikuler berlangsung.

Ekstrakulikuler merangkai bunga, Judo, Karate, Basket, Kyudo, Mystery, Baseball, Football, menyanyi, Jurnalistik, Kaligrafi, Upacara minum teh, Merangkai bunga, Astronomi, Mission on MMS...

Semuanya menarik! Tapi hanya satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatianku.

Ekstrakulikuler alat musik tradisional dan modern.

Mungkin aku akan masuk ke ekstrakulikuler itu.

"Hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja! Setelah ini kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu kami akan membagikan formulir kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang dapat kalian isi dan dikumpulkan paling lambat seminggu," kata Jack mengumumkan. "Tapi sebelum itu, para pembimbing akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang harus kalian bawa besok," ujar Jack menyeringai. Siswa-siswi kelasku hanya bisa bertanda tanya ria mendengarnya.

"Maju satu persatu! Dimulai dari kamu!" kata Jack lagi sambil menunjuk ke salah satu anak yang berdiri paling ujung. Anak itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kebingungan.

"Iya. Kamu! Maju ke sini," panggil Jack sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Anak itu maju berjalan kedepan Jack sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Besok kamu harus membawa ular berkepala burung."

Anak itu langsung melotot mendengar kata-kata Jack, "A-apa?"

"Me-memangnya ada hewan seperti itu?" Ia memprotes.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya. Pokoknya kamu harus membawanya besok," kata Jack cuek sambil mendorong anak itu ke samping. "Yak, berikutnya." Jack memanggil murid selanjutnya.

Senior-senior yang lainnya pun mulai memanggili murid-murid satu persatu. Dan selalu diselingi dengan suara 'Hah?', 'Apa?', 'Kau bercanda?' dan lain sebagainya dari para siswa-siswi yang diberi tugas.

Sampai akhirnya tiba saatnya aku dipanggil. Kak Jill memanggilku, "Claire, kau bawa katak ungu."

Katak ungu? Aku pernah membaca di buku, itu kan hanya ada di danau Mother Hill. Dan itu jauh sekali!

Baru saja aku mau protes, tapi ternyata kakakku melihatku dan sudah protes duluan.

"Jill! Kenapa kau memberi tugas yang susah pada Claire? Harusnya kau beri tugas yang mudah pada adikku!" protes Jack.

"Hei, jangan pilih kasih ya! Semuanya itu dapat tugas yang susah. Meskipun itu adikmu sekalipun," balas Jill sambil mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya untuk Claire harus yang mudah!" Jack ngotot sambil mulai gegulingan di bawah dan berurai air mata lebay. Sampai-sampai membuat siswa-siswi lainnya sweatdropped.

Malu-maluin banget.

"Sudahlah, kak. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang lain juga dapat tugas yang susah kan?" Aku langsung menyeret kakakku pergi dari situ saking malunya. Kemudian segera menendang kakakku yang malu-maluin itu jauh-jauh dariku.

Setelah semua selesai para senior segera membagikan lembaran kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, kemudian kami segera bergegas kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

_-Keesokan harinya-_

Hari ini kami diberitahu bahwa kami diharuskan memakai pakaian olah raga. Ufh, bisa dibayangkan kalau hari ini baju olah raga kami ini akan kotor karena lumpur. MOS hari kedua kan game, mungkin gamenya semacam Outbound begitu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara para senior memanggil kami untuk segera berkumpul. Kami berbaris di lapangan sesuai kelas kami. Di depan, kakakku berdiri di atas panggung. Bukannya bangga, aku hanya berharap ia tidak melakukan hal bodoh lainnya.

"Saya wakil ketua Osis, Jack. Saya disini untuk menjelaskan tentang game yang akan diadakan hari ini. Sebenarnya sederhana saja, tidak ada peraturan di setiap game nya. Hanya saja kalian harus berpasangan untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Terserah mau pakai sihir atau ability penting kalian memperoleh partner dari kelompok kalian dan melewati garis finish. Selamat berjuang!" katanya lantang mengakhiri penjelasannya yang singkat, padat dan nggak jelas ditambah lagi ia mengakhirinya sambil melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan(?).

Aku hanya bisa bergubrak ria melihatnya.

Apakah ia tidak bisa kelihatan lebih idiot lagi?

"Claire, kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?" Ann menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Uhm... Entahlah..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Benar juga. Aku harus mencari pasangan untuk memenangkan game ini.

"Kalau kau sendiri?" tanyaku pada Ann.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Popuri."

"Ehm... Kalau yang lainnya? Aku dengan siapa? Yang tersisa Cuma seorang cewek di kelompok kita. Aku kan tidak terlalu kenal dengan dia di kelompok kita."

Ann cuma menaikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kita kan harus mencari partner dalam kelompok. Mungkin kau bisa ajak Cliff atau Skye."

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Siapa ya?

Skye?

Tidakk! Dari mana aku dapat pikiran gila itu? Aku berpartner dengan Skye? Tidak akan!

Humm...

Apa aku minta tolong Cliff saja ya?

Selagi aku berpikir keras, seseorang menepuk pundakku sehingga membuatku menoleh.

Aku langsung menyunggingkan senyum melihat orang itu.

"Cliff!"

"H-hai, Claire." Ia membalasku dengan muka merah dan tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku baru saja ingin mencarimu untuk menjadi partnerku."

Ia kelihatan terkejut, "A-aku juga baru saja ingin mengajakmu menjadi partnerku."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali! Baguslah. Kita pasti jadi partner yang kompak!" ujarku riang.

Cliff mengangguk senang.

"Princess!" Seseorang memanggilku dari belakangku.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau mau jadi partnerku kan?" tanya orang itu.

Aku terdiam sebentar, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku berpartner dengan Cliff."

Dia cuma terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara kak Jack menyuruh semua siswa berkumpul terdengar.

"Kita disuruh berkumpul. Ayo, Claire." Cliff mengajakku.

Aku melihat kearah orang tadi sebentar.

"Ya," balasku pada Cliff. Kemudian aku segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan orang itu.

Meskipun aku mengatakan di dalam hatiku kalau aku tidak mau berpasangan dengannya.

Tapi di dalam hatiku yang paling dalam mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Aku jadi bingung.

Maaf, Skye.

_-Skye's POV-_

Claire. Di mana dia?

Baru sebentar aku mengalihkan pandanganku dia sudah menghilang.

Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya menjadi partnerku. Bisa-bisa aku didahului orang lain.

Aku berlarian mencari Claire diantara semua siswa yang berdiri di situ.

Pandanganku terhenti oleh sesuatu. Rambut pirang itu. Claire! Akhirnya...

Aku segera menghampirinya, "Clairee!"

Ia menoleh kearahku.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau mau jadi partnerku kan?" tanyaku.

Ia terdiam sebentar. Mukanya kelihatan datar, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku berpartner dengan Cliff," jawabnya.

Aku melihat Cliff yang ada di belakang Claire.

Cliff? Ternyata aku terlambat selangkah.

Aku cuma terdiam, karena aku sudah menduganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara Jack menyuruh semua siswa berkumpul terdengar.

"Kita disuruh berkumpul. Ayo, Claire." Cliff mengajak Claire.

Claire melihat kearahku sebentar.

"Ya," balasnya pada Cliff. Kemudian ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkanku. Bisa kulihat, ia masih menoleh sekali lagi kearahku saat mengejar Cliff.

Ah, sayang sekali. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mengalah lagi seperti saat di _Harvest Goddess Festival_.

Yah, biarlah. Sekarang aku cari partner yang lainnya untuk sementara. Asal saja lah.

Aku pun langsung asal mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi partnerku, "Hei, mau jadi partnerku?" ajakku pada seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di sampingku.

_-Claire's POV-_

"Para pasangan harap segera bersiap di depan garis start." Seorang senior mengumumkan.

Aku dan Cliff segera menempatkan diri di depan garis start.

"Mohon bantuannya ya," kataku pada Cliff. Ia membalasku dengan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Saat itu ada pasangan disampingku yang baru saja datang. Aku menoleh kearah mereka.

Itu Skye.

Tapi dia datang bersama seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan berwarna coklat. Dia gadis di kelompokku yang tidak kukenal itu. Siapa ya?

Karena aku anak baru di sekolah ini. Aku jadi tidak terlalu mengenal anak-anak di sini.

Gadis itu cantik, tapi dia kelihatan manja sekali dan kekanak-kanakan. Lihat saja, dia menggandeng lengan Skye. Bagiku itu kelihatan manja.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Skye bertanya pada gadis yang memeluk lengannya itu.

"Namaku Lumina," Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Nama yang bagus," puji Skye. Gadis itu kelihatan senang sekali mendengar pujian dari Skye barusan.

Pasti dia hanya salah satu fansnya Skye. Bahkan Skye tidak tahu namanya.

Hm... Kenapa aku jadi peduli dengan siapa Skye berpartner? Itu kan bukan urusanku... Sama sekali bukan.

_-Normal POV-_

Jack naik keatas podium yang mengambang di udara.

"Game akan segera dimulai! Semua lihat kearah layar, aku akan menjelaskan tentang game ini," Jack menunjuk ke layar disampingnya.

Semua langsung melihat kearah layar itu.

Layar itu menampilan semua yang dikatakan Jack.

"Pertama-tama, kalian akan melewati pasir penghisap. Kemudian kalian harus melewati atap yang turun, kalau kalian tidak cepat maka kalian akan terjepit diantara atap dan lantai itu! Bersamaan dengan itu lantai dan atapnya sudah dipasang duri-duri. Lalu kalian akan melewati pedang raksasa yang bergerak seperti bandul jam!"

Peserta langsung bengong, melihat layar dan mendengar penjelasan Jack.

"Melewati kobaran api, semak berduri, kolam air panas dengan suhu diatas 300 derajat, singa-singa yang kelaparan, kingkong(?). Dan, peraturannya hanya satu, dilarang menggunakan sihir! Dan... Eh?" Belum selesai bicara Jack sudah dikerumuni dan dipelototi oleh seluruh peserta game juga anggota OSIS dengan aura gelap dibelakang mereka.

Jack langsung di massa oleh seluruh peserta game dan anggota OSIS.

Adegan selanjutnya disensor karena terlalu sadis untuk diperlihatkan. *Fate: kita selingi iklan dulu ya! XD*

Setelah adegan mengerikan tadi selesai, Trent menggantikan Jack di podium.

Ia berdeham sebelum mulai bicara, "Maaf. Kami akan meralat penjelasan 'ngaco' tadi."

**"Jadi, sederhana saja. **Kalian akan melewati hutan, kalian harus bisa keluar dari hutan itu jika ingin melanjutkan ke tempat selanjutnya. Tempat ketiga, kalian harus bisa menyelesaikan tantangan dari seseorang yang menunggu di sana. Ingat! Ini tidak akan mudah. Jika ingin menyerah cukup kibarkan bendera putih yang akan kami bagikan. Maka salah seorang senior akan menjemput kalian. Hadiah dari game ini adalah satu permohonan! Pasangan yang memenangkan game ini permohonannya akan dikabulkan! Kalian tahu kan ini sekolah sihir? Tidak sulit kalau cuma mengabulkan permohonan seperti itu. Selamat berjuang." Trent mengakhiri penjelasannya.

'Permohonan?' pikirku. 'Kalau bias memenangkan game ini. Mungkin aku bisa meminta 'itu'.'

Setelah bendera dibagikan, mereka segera bergegas menuju ke Forget-Me-Not Valley.

_-Di Forget-Me-Not Valley, Normal POV-_

Di kelompok Claire dan Cliff, Claire lah yang memegang bendera putih itu.

"Bendera ini untukmu," kata Cliff sambil menyerahkan bendera putih itu pada Claire. "Bawa lah. Kalau memang ada apa-apa, jangan dipaksakan. Kibarkan saja benderanya. Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Tidak usah. Kau saja yang membawanya. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tidak usah khawatir. Meskipun aku ini cewek, tapi aku kuat!" ucap Claire mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan percaya diri.

Cliff tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Bawa saja. Aku merasa lebih tenang kalau kamu membawanya. Jadi sewaktu-waktu kalau kita terpisah dan kau sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Kibarkan benderanya."

Claire akhirnya mengangguk.

Bendera sebagai tanda game akan dimulai diangkat oleh salah seorang senior. "Bersiap..."

"Mulai!" Bendera diayunkan turun. Semua peserta segera mulai berlarian menyebar untuk mulai memasuki hutan yang dikatakan senior Trent.

PRIIIT!

Kami dengan ligat berlari menelusuri jalan di hutan ini, begitu juga dengan perserta lainnya. Cliff berada di sampingku.

Berarti kami harus keluar dari hutan ini ya? Kelihatannya mudah.

Baru saja aku bilang begitu tiba-tiba siswi di depan kami terjatuh.

"Aduh!" seru siswi itu. kami berdua juga partner dari siswi yang terjatuh itu sama-sama berhenti dengan spontan.

Kaki siswi itu dijerat oleh tanaman akar berduri, menarik-narik kakinya. Partnernya langsung panik dan berusaha menolong siswi itu. Begitu juga dengan aku dan Cliff. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Terdengar juga suara ledakan di depan. Sepertinya ada yang kena lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku sudah memperingatkan kalau ini tidak akan mudah." Trent mengumumkan masih dengan muka datarnya dari atas.

Aduh...

Baru awal-awal saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana dengan nantinya?

Pasti masih banyak perangkap di hutan ini.

Apa boleh buat. Jalani saja sampai selesai.

Srut!

"Akh!" pekik Cliff kaget. Aku langsung menoleh kearah Cliff.

Ya ampun.

Cliff ditangkap oleh sekumpulan monster pohon. Pohon berwajah manusia. Dan yang paling parah, mereka bisa berjalan. Beberapa murid juga terlihat berusaha melepaskan jeratan pohon berwajah manusia itu. Mereka kelihatannya tidak senang dengan kedatangan kami.

"Lari, Claire! Pergilah duluan!" teriak Cliff yang masih terbelit di dahan pohon monster itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu!"

Bagaimana ini?

Selagi aku masih berpikir seseorang menarikku dan mengangkatku ke pundaknya. Dengan posisi perutku menyentuh pundaknya.

"A-apa?" ucapku, kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu.

"Cliff, sang putri aku culik dulu ya. Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik. Dia partnerku sekarang!" kata orang yang menggendongku sekarang ini dengan PDnya.

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau jadi partnermu, Skye! Turunkan aku!" Aku meronta-ronta sambil memukuli punggungnya.

"Tuan Skye! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan aku?" teriak Lumina yang ada di belakang kami.

"Apah? Cowok itu berani-beraninyaaa! Dilarang bertukar atau berganti partner!" teriak Jack yang memperhatikan dari atas, masih diikat.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang menjelaskan tentang berganti partner, Jack. Sah, sah saja kok. Asalkan mereka berhasil menyelesaikan game bersama partner dari kelompok mereka saja," ujar Trent dengan muka datar.

Jack cuma bisa menggerutu di tempatnya sambil menahan emosi.

Akhirnya, aku tetap melanjutkan game ini bersama Skye(dengan berat hati tentunya).

...

"Gyaaa!" teriak para peserta saat melewati sarang lebah. Sekarang mereka semua dikejar-kejar oleh sekawanan lebah. Kalau ukurannya itu kecil seperti biasanya sih masih mending. Tapi, ini? Lebahnya bahkan lebih besar dari pada kami!

Bayangkan! Bagaimana jadinya kalau salah satu dari kami disengat oleh lebah seperti itu? Bakal bengkak seperti gajah!

...

"Menjauh! Pergi sana! Syuh! Syuh!" teriak para peserta (lagi).

Kali ini sigung. Dan bukan sigung biasa.

"Kalau sampai kena. Baunya tidak akan hilang sampai seminggu lebih," kata senior Karen dengan santainya sambil minum _tropical juice_.

...

"Selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!" Para peserta berteriak-teriak (lagi!) sambil berlarian seperti orang kesurupan.

Di belakangnya terlihat, tanaman raksasa aneh dengan taring-taring tajam. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti bunga, bulat ditambah dengan taring-taring menghiasinya.

Apalagi mereka bisa berlari, dengan akar sebagai kakinya.

"Mereka tanaman pemakan apapun. Jadi berhati-hatilah kalian jadi santapan siangnya." Tengiang-ngiang di kepalaku saat Senior Trent memperingatkan para peserta beberapa saat sebelumnya.

_Perfect._

Aku jadi benar-benar yakin kalau para senior ingin membunuh kita.

...

"Tarantula raksasa!" teriak salah seorang peserta dengan paniknya, beserta Fate yang langsung pingsan ketika sedang mengedit ini.

"Kalajengking!" teriak yang lain.

"Zombie!"

Oke... Kenapa bisa ada zombie di tengah hutan begini? Di siang hari yang cerah begini?

"Aaahh! Monyet-monyetnya menjambak rambutku!" teriak salah seorang siswi.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Kekacauan semakin parah.

"Eng... Agak hiperbola kayaknya," Ema berkomentar sambil sweatdropped melihat siswa-siswi yang terlempar kesana kemari karena ranjau darat. Banyak senior yang menjemput mereka yang mengibarkan bendera putih. Benar-benar mirip seperti pengungsian korban bencana alam.

"Hmm... Sepertinya memang kita terlalu berlebihan memberi mereka tantangan," kata Trent sambil memperhatikan dari sapu terbangnya dengan muka datar.

"Ini sih sudah keterlaluan." Karen ikut-ikutan sweatdropped.

"Tapi, kayaknya seraman yang diberi kakak kelas kita deh yang sekarang sudah masuk universitas," kata Ema yang meratapi nasibnya sewaktu MOS dulu.

"Claire! Aaah! Awaaas! Lari lebih cepaaat! Menyerah saja!" Jack masih ribut sejak tadi sambil memperhatikan Claire, membuat telinga Karen yang memboncenginya menjadi panas.

"Berisik!" teriak Karen.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Claire tahu! Aahh! Hei, kamu! Kau apakan adikku yang manis?" teriak Jack sambil menunjuk kearah Skye.

Karen cuma bisa pasrah sambil menutupi telinganya.

Ya ampun, kakakku itu. Kalau kakak yang menyuruhku untuk menyerah, aku justru malah tidak ingin menyerah. Aku nggak mau menuruti kakak. Karena ajaran kakakku itu tidak ada yang benar! Sesat semua!

Di bawah semakin ribut karena banyak anak-anak yang kena perangkap tali sudah disiapkan para senior. Ada yang menggantung di pohon dengan satu kaki ditarik oleh tali jebakan tadi, dan ada pula pasangan yang kena perangkap jaring jadi menggantung pohon. Kalau pohonnya tingginya cuma satu meter sih nggak apa-apa. Nah ini? Tinggi pohonnya 10 meter lebih! Gimana nggak pada teriak-teriak _paranoid_ tuh para pesertanya? Apalagi yang phobia ketinggian. Bisa-bisa pingsan duluan sebelum ngibarin benderanya.

Ada juga yang teriak gara-gara masuk lubang jebakan yang dalamnya aja 30 meter lebih. Para senior benar-benar kurang kerjaan sampai bikin tantangan kaya gini. Kenapa nggak sekalian aja nggali lubangnya sampai ke inti bumi?

Setelah melewati tantangan-tantangan tersebut kami masih harus dikejar-kejar... Badak!

Tapi mereka ngejarnya naik skateboard!

Gubrak!

Senior ada-ada aja. Pake ngajarin badak main skateboard segala!

Gimana jadinya kalau kita diseruduk?

"Claire! Lari lebih cepat lagi!" suruh Skye sambil terus berlari.

"Ini sudah yang paling cepat tahu!"

"Kalau larimu seperti itu kamu bisa diseruduk! Mana tanganmu?" Skye mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menarikku agar bisa lari lebih cepat.

"Ah! Lepaskan! Jangan coba-coba cari kesempatan!" Aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau digandeng, biar aku gendong kamu saja! Bagaimana?" Ia menyeringai.

Huh, disaat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda.

"Nggak!"

"Ya sudah, jangan protes." Dia terkekeh. Puas mengerjaiku.

"A-aduh!" pekikku. Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, sepertinya tersandung akar pohon yang tumbuh keluar dari tanah.

Lari Skye juga terhenti. Ia berbalik, kelihatannya ingin membantuku berdiri.

"Claire!" Ia menghampiriku."Sepertinya tantangannya akan semakin berat. Kamu membawa benderanya kan? Kibarkan benderanya!"

"Jangan!" teriakku.

"Kenapa?" Skye kebingungan.

"Kita sudah sampai sini! Mana mungkin menyerah?"

"Tapi, keselamatanmu lebih penting! Ini cuma game!"

Aku menggeleng, "Pokoknya aku nggak mau! Aku mau menyelesaikan game ini."

Diatas, Jack kelihatan meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak nggak karuan. Khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Kibarkan!" Skye menyuruhku untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Aku tersentak, "Nggak!" Aku masih menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertemu orang tuaku!" Air mataku menetes. Aku segera menghapusnya.

Ketika mendengar itu, aku melihat perubahan raut wajah Skye. Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Dasar... Kenapa bisa keceplosan begini.

Skye langsung menarik tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri dan langsung menggendongku.

Kemudian dia langsung berlari sambil menggendongku, berusaha keluar dari hutan itu.

Kali ini berapa kali pun aku protes, dia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Aku pun memilih untuk diam.

Dibelakang sudah tidak ada peserta yang lain. Mungkin mereka sudah menyerah duluan. Tapi kenapa badak-badak itu masih mengejar?

Apa bisa sempat? Tenaga Skye tidak akan cukup kalau harus menggendongku sambil terus berlari untuk keluar dari hutan ini.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara. Suaranya cukup jelas. Begitu mendengar suara itu, badak-badak yang tadi mengejar kami langsung berhenti. Kami juga ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah mereka. Seperti sadar dari hipnotis, mereka langsung berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kami.

Suara itu...

Aku tidak mengerti bahasanya, itu bukan bahasa manusia. Itu... _Animal talk_?

Tapi siapa?

Aku pun tersadar, Skye masih menggendongku.

"Sekarang turunkan aku," pintaku lagi.

Dia terdiam.

Dia marah?

"Hehehe. Baiklah, kalau kau memang bisa berjalan. Aku turunkan." Sambil bicara begitu dia pun menurunkanku.

Sepertinya dia tidak marah. Aku takut dia marah. Habisnya, tadi saat masih dikejar-kejar, dia diam saja saat aku minta menurunkanku.

"Ayo, kita sudah dekat. Sebentar lagi kita keluar dari hutan ini."

Aku baru sadar, di depan sudah ada jalan keluar hutan ini. Tempat kedua berakhir sampai di sini. Aku tidak sadar, mungkin karena terlalu asyik dikejar-kejar tadi.

Saat kami berjalan keluar hutan ini, kami langsung melihat Harvest Goddess Spring.

"..."

"..."

Kami tercengang melihatnya. Jadi dari awal permainan sampai akhir permainan kita ada di Forget-Me-Not Valley? Jadi hutan ini, hutan di Forget-Me-Not Valley?

Kami cuma bisa tertawa, lega sekali rasanya.

"Claire, kakimu berdarah loh," kata Skye sambil menunjuk lututku.

Aku pun melihat ke arah lututku. "Ah, benar juga." Aku tidak sadar kalau lututku berdarah saat terjatuh tadi. Sakitnya pun hampir tidak terasa.

"Harus disterilkan. Akan kucuci dengan air yang ada di kolam. Ah-"

Byur!

Aku terpeleset dan tercebur ke dalam kolam saat berjalan ke pinggir kolam.

"Claire!" Skye menghampiriku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Kolamnya dangkal." Bisa dilihat, aku duduk di kolam itu. Airnya hanya setinggi lututku. "Hahaha, jadi bisa sekalian mensterilkan lukanya."

Skye menghela nafas kemudian menarikku keluar dari kolam.

Kolam bercahaya. Air mulai naik dan dari dalamnya keluar seseorang.

"Dum-Da-Da-Da! Selamat! Kalian berhasil garis finish!" kata seseorang berambut hijau yang keluar dari kolam itu.

"Claire, kau basah kuyup. Pakai kemejaku." Skye melepas kemejanya.

"Eh, nggak usah."

"Kamu mau masuk angin?"

"Masuk angin juga nggak apa-apa."

"Ah, lukamu juga harus dililit sesuatu." Ia merobek bajunya dan mengikatnya di lututku yang berdarah.

"Bajunya jangan dirobek! Tidak perlu repot-repot!"

"Sudah, jangan cerewet." Ia masih tetap saja melanjutkan mengikatnya.

"Ehem!" Dehaman itu menghentikan percekcokan kami dan membuat kami menoleh ke arah orang yang berdeham tadi.

Seseorang berambut hijau dan memakai pakaian aneh berdiri di atas air.

"Kenapa kalian mengabaikanku?" Ia berkacak pinggang.

Hening.

"Siapa?" tanya kami tiba-tiba, secara bersamaan.

Sekarang dia bergubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan kami.

"Aku ini dewi penjaga kolam ini! Aku lah Harvest Goddess!" Ia berteriak dengan kesal.

"Oh, memang aku pernah dengar kalau tempat ini dihuni seorang dewi. Ternyata Harvest Goddess toh," kataku dengan santai.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan semua itu. Tugasku di sini bukan itu."

Kami kebingungan dengan maksud perkataannya.

"Aku lah yang menunggu kalian di tempat ini."

Aku terdiam di tempatku sejenak, "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan di tempat ini?"

Ia cuma tersenyum.

"Apa tujuan kalian mengikuti game ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" seru kami bersamaan. Kami saling memandang.

"Tentu saja karena hadiahnya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau hanya salah satu dari kalian yang akan dikabulkan permintaannya?"

Apa?

Kami tercengang. Kami tidak diberitahu tentang itu.

"Aku memilih untuk mengalah saja." Tiba-tiba Skye mulai berbicara.

Aku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya, aku menoleh kearah Skye.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kamu juga punya permohonan?" Skye langsung memasang senyum lembut.

"Itu tidak terlalu penting, bukankah kamu mau bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ta-tapi-" Dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Tenang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku, tidak baik biarkan orang tuamu di surga sana terlalu rindu padamu,"

Wajahku langsung meneteskan air mata yang lama kutahan-tahan, air mata rindu atas orang tuaku.

Ya, inilah tujuanku mengikuti game ini...

Meski hanya sekali lagi...

Sekali ini saja...

Aku tersenyum pada Skye meski air mataku masih tidak tertahankan.

"Terima kasih, Skye..."

_-Skye's POV-_

"Terima kasih, Skye..."

Aku menghapus air matanya. Sedangkan Harvest Goddess masih melihat kami dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Permohonanmu akan dikabulkan..." kata Goddess itu sambil menghilang lagi ke danau.

"Selamat sudah menyelesaikan game ini, Claire dan Skye. Aku datang untuk menjemput kalian, ayo kita segera kembali" kata senior kak Ema.

"Iya..." katanya sambil berlari menyusul senior Ema. Tiba-tiba aku menghela nafas ringan dan tersenyum pada diri Claire yang memunggungiku.

_'Claire, you know what?'_

_'You have granted my wish'_

_'What is my wish?'_

_'To be able to make someone dearest to me happy, even just once...'_

_'Who is my dearest? It is you...'_

_'Claire...'  
_

...

..

.

_-Claire's POV, penutupan MOS ditutup dengan acara api unggun di halaman sekolah-_

"Kami ucapkan selamat pada pasangan Skye dan Claire. Untuk hadiahnya, kalian akan di hubungi oleh kepala sekolah nanti." Trent mengumumkan dari atas panggung.

"Cieee! Dasar pasangan serasi!" sorak salah seorang teman.

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian ya?"

Kami langsung di kerumuni teman-teman.

"Stop! Aku jadi partnernya itu terpaksa tahu!" teriakku tidak kalah kerasnya dengan suara riuh teman-teman. Teman-teman malah makin menyoraki kami.

"Kamu memakai kemeja siapa, Claire?" tanya Ann.

Aku langsung melihat kearah kemeja yang kupakai. "I-ini…" Mukaku langsung bersemu kemerahan.

"Kelihatannya itu kemeja Skye. Hehehehe. Mesra sekali kalian ini," goda Ann.

Aku hanya diam menanggapi godaan Ann.

Saat itu aku baru menyadari, Skye memakai baju lengan panjang di dalam baju olah raganya yang berlengan pendek, ia memakai baju yang lengan panjang yang menutupi sampai pergelangan tangannya. Untuk apa? Apa dia tidak kegerahan memakai baju berlapis-lapis?

" Acara api unggun sudah dimulai. Sekarang saatnya, keluarkan barang yang kami suruh bawa kemarin." Jack langsung menyeringai saat mengatakannya. "Yang tidak bawa atau salah membawa harus ikut game hukuman!" teriaknya kegirangan.

"Hii!" Muka murid-murid langsung pucat pasi.

Begitulah... Murid-murid berbaris dan diperiksa satu persatu oleh para senior. Hasilnya?

Setengah siswa kelas satu ikut game hukuman! Terang saja, tugas yang disuruh kemarin aneh-aneh.

"Claire, kamu cakep banget!" puji Ann saat melihatku.

Aku menjawabnya malas-malasan, "Haaa... Game hukuman apaan ini?" Aku melihat penampilanku yang berubah drastis.

"Hahaha. Kemarin kau disuruh membawa katak warna ungu ya?"

"Yah..." Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi kuncir kuda dan menggunakan pakaian ala pangeran.

Game hukumannya yaitu, berdandan ala bangsawan. Tapi kebalikan dari gendernya. Jadi yang cowok berdandan ala putri, yang cewek berdandan ala pangeran.

Bisa kebayang betapa mengerikannya pemandangan sekolah saat ini. Bencong-bencong berkeliaran di halaman sekolah!

Oh, tidak...

_-Jack's POV, di halaman sekolah saat api unggun-_

"Claire dimana ya? Dia juga ikut game hukuman? Kasihan sekali dia! Dasar Jill! Kenapa dia memberi tugas yang susah untuk adikku itu?" Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berlari dengan cepat untuk mencari Claire diantara murid-murid yang ada di halaman itu. Tapi, karena aku tidak berhati-hati...

Bruk!

"Aduh!" seru kami bersamaan saat aku menabrak seseorang. Kami jatuh terduduk bersamaan.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" teriakku, kesal. Sambil mengelus jidatku yang terbentur tadi.

"Ma-maaf..." Orang itu menjawab dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Saat aku melihatnya ternyata dia seorang cewek. Memakai gaun berwarna abu-abu dan rambutnya diikat setengah di belakang kepalanya dengan sebuah pita dari kain.

Make up nya sederhana. Tapi, dia...

Cantik sekali.

Mukaku memerah dan segera berdiri. "Maaf! Aku tadi berteriak padamu." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

Ia menerima uluran tanganku. "Terima kasih, kak." Kemudian ia tersenyum padaku.

'Wuaaa, senyumnya manis sekali.' pikirku dalam hati, terpesona.

Seseorang mendekat ke arah kami. Ia mendekat ke arah gadis cantik itu, "Skye, kamu dipanggil guru."

Ctar!

Serasa tersambar petir. Skye? Jadi cewek ini Skye? Orang yang menganggu adikku?

Aku langsung shock dan mematung di tempatku.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Sampai jumpa, kakak!" Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Rasanya badanku bisa hilang seperti debu begitu ada angin kencang.

"Jack, kamu sedang apa?" Karen menepuk pundakku.

Bruk!

"Wuaa! Jack pingsan!" teriak Karen, kaget melihatku jatuh pingsan. Ia memanggil pertolongan.

_-Claire's POV, di beranda lantai dua gedung sekolah, setelah game hukuman selesai-_

Aku menatap ke bawah, siswa-siswi asyik berdansa bersama mengelilingi api unggun. Tapi aku tidak bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Aku lebih memilih berada di sini.

Hadiah lomba itu...

Aku memikirkannya.

Aku menopang daguku di pinggiran beranda itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Claire." Seseorang memanggilku. Aku pun menoleh.

"Cliff?"

Ia berjalan ke sampingku, "A-apa aku mengganggu?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Ia balas tersenyum. Mukanya kelihatan memerah.

Kami terdiam untuk sesaat. Aku melihat Cliff sedikit salah tingkah. "Ka-kau memenang kan game hari ini ya? Se-selamat ya... Satu permohonanmu akan dikabulkan kan?" Suaranya agak tergagap, karena gugup.

Aku terdiam. "Yah... Begitulah," balasku sambil menghela nafas.

Cliff diam, kelihatannya kebingungan untuk mencari topik.

"Ja-jadi, apa permohonanmu?" Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi.

Tepat sekali dengan apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Aku memandang ke langit. Gelap, penuh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Aku... Hanya ingin bertemu orang tuaku."

"Memangnya orang tuamu ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Eh? Ma-maafkan aku..." Ia langsung meminta maaf begitu mendengar keadaan orang tuaku.

Aku tersenyum pahit, "Tak apa. Itu kejadian yang sudah lama sekali."

Aku kembali menopang daguku. "Mereka sudah lama meninggal. Karena itu aku hidup berdua dengan kakakku, Jack." Aku mengambil jeda di perkataanku, "Mungkin karena itu juga kakakku jadi over-protective. Aku bahkan dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus perempuan sejak SD. Dan dia juga-"

"Itu karena kakakmu menyayangimu kan?" sela Cliff.

Aku tersentak. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Kau benar," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf, Claire. Aku baru ingat kalau ada keperluan dengan Bu Lilia. Aku harus pergi," kata Cliff. "Oh ya, syukurlah kau selamat dari badak-badak itu." Ia berkata untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan pergi.

Badak?

Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang itu?

Bukankah ia terhenti di pohon yang berwajah manusia itu?

"Hei, _princess_!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Aku terlonjak saking kagetnya.

-Normal POV-

"K-kau..." Claire menoleh kepada orang itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengangetkanku dengan abilitymu itu? Hentikan berteleport dengan tiba-tiba!"

Skye hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Claire berbalik ke arah sebaliknya dari nya, "Ma-mau apa kau kemari?"

Skye tersenyum, "Aku mendengar ceritamu tadi."

Claire membelalakkan matanya dan berbalik ke arah orang itu, "La-lalu kenapa? Kau mau mengejekku?" Claire memandangnya tajam.

Ia menggeleng. "Nggak! Aku cuma mau bilang..."

"A-apa?"

"Kita nikah aja yuk! Nanti kita bisa jadi satu keluarga yang bahagia!" ucap Skye dengan riang dan muka yang sangat inosen.

"Hah?" Muka Claire langsung memerah dalam sekejap, ia langsung jadi salah tingkah. "A-apa maksudmu! Ja-jangan sembarangan bicara ngawur!" Satu tonjokan penuh kasih sayang melayang ke muka Skye.

Skye langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa kecil dengan reaksi Claire.

Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka sudah ada hawa panas dan aura gelap. Saat menoleh ke belakang, seorang makhluk dengan aura menyeramkan dan kobaran api kemarahan di belakangnya tengah menatap dengan tatapan tajam seperti setan. Dialah wakil ketua OSIS kita, Jack!

"Apa yang kau katakan pada adikku yang tercinta ini? Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengadu domba adikku!" cerocos Jack langsung, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Skye.

Claire langsung menahan dan menyeretnya pergi, "Sudahlah, kak. Ayo, kita pergi. Jangan ganggu dia."

"Jangan-jangan kau memberi guna-guna pada adikku! Makanya adikku ini malah membelamu, bukannya berada di pihak kakaknya sendiri!" teriak Jack, makin ngaco.

"Ssst! Jangan teriak-teriak hal yang ngaco begitu! Memalukan!" Claire meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya untuk mendiamkan Jack yang berisik itu. Ia pun menyeret kakaknya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oh ya! Skye! Meski hari ini aku berutang budi padamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menghilangkan kebencianmu padamu! Ingat itu!" kata Claire menantang dengan senyumannya.

"Kuterima tantangan untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku, Claire," kata Skye sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Claire memerah dan...

Uh oh...

"SKYEEEEE!"

_**To be continued~ XD**_

* * *

Fate: GYAAAAA! GYAAAAAA! DX *panik gak karuan*

Yuki: Napa kamu fate? =o=a

Fate: TARANTULAAAAAA! ADA LA-LA! MAMAAAAA!(la-la, dalam bahasa fate, LAba-LAba n kadang-kadang menjadi kaLAjengking! XD) *pingsan*

Yuki: Hoah? Pingsan lagi dia? O.o *senggol2 fate pake sapu*

Fate: La... la... la...

Yuki: aku lupa klo fate takut sama serangga berkaki delapan atau lebih dan bintang laut... =="

Yuki: eh, fate! masa kayak gini aja udah tumbang! *lemparin seekor doggie and kitty ke fate*

Fate: KYAAAAA! LUCUNYAAAAA! XD

Yuki: dah bangun lagi... ==" Ah, ngomong2 si Ema itu OCku loh~~ XD

* * *

_**Seira 17**_

Yuki: Wkwkw sama, hol. aku jg ngakak pas bacax... Pairing lain? Hmm.. Entahlah. Bagaimana menurut fate? :D

Fate: maybe yes? maybe no? XD

Yuki: soal italic nya... Kalo itu salah saya -diinjek- ngeditx gak becus =3=

Abilityx Skye? Nggak ah. Kurang malahan... #buak

Woo.. O.o update apa lg?

**_Blood Maniac Sparda_**

Yuki: alamak, kak... -_- mw ngalah2in serigala gunung ya? Melolong(?) Di atas gunung fuji sgl.. Lol

Makasihh... Q_Q maaf ya, aku lelet bngt update bagianku.. *pundung*

**_GrandTale_**

Yuki: GT-san~ saya kangeen~ *peluk GT* -dicekik-

Ehh... Abilityx Skye mmgx ada brp? *garuk2* (ini authorx apa bukan sih? Kok ability aja gk tw?)

**_Ryuunaomi_**

Yuki: lol. Sprt biasa. Selalu tdk ada yg bs dikritik... Wkwkwk

Woo, bener2! Fate! Ayo balik! Hiatus melulu ah.. -_- *narik2 fate*

FFN sepi tanpa dirimu kakak sekaligus partnerku tercinta(?) *ngegombal?*

Wuaduh.. T_T jd ngerasa bersalah gak update MMS berbulan2. Maaf!

Fate: Jangan ngomong macem2! DX

**_Aegwynn Reina Medivh_**

Yuki: wkwkwkw, kalo soal romantis ato 'so sweet' gt fate jagox hahahaha

Fate: Heh! Jangan ngomong yang kayak gitu! Beban berat nih! DX

Update kilat? T_T e-enggak bisa... *mojok*

Raina Chan Mikioshi

Yuki: callistaa ~ makasih uda repot2 review *peluk*

Hiee.. Maaf. Gak bs update kilat. Gara2 saya yg lemot ini... -_-

**_Kazeyana fami_**

Yuki: *narik2 lengan baju fate* Psikopat apaan ya? O_O -gubrak!-

Fate: Anak kecil gak boleh tau! XD *plak!*

Kalo itu sih mmg jackx aja yg aneh, terlalu cemburuan... -_- -dikejar jack-

**_Miki_**

Yuki: Kebetulan! XD kami mmg ada stok(?) Ide soal taman bermain. Hahaha.

Event barbeque? Hmm.. Menurut fate? :p

Fate: Lihat saja nanti!

Yee! Aminn! Moga2 Claire dan Skye bs jadian! *ikutan tereak*

Update kilat? *kabur*

_**Amu hinamori**_

Yuki: Yg bener? Makasihh ~ XD

Ma-maaf.. T_T updatex lambat gara2 saya... *mojok jg*

**_Hinagiku-chan_**

Yuki: makasihh.. :D soal update cpt saya gak yakin, krn saya (sok) sibuk -dihajar-

bercanda, kami sibuk beneran... Krn saya kls 9, thn ini UNAS *pundung*

Kalo fate sibuk kerja.. ._.

**_Diamond-crest_**

Yuki: Saya jg gak sabar nunggu kelanjutanx! XD (heh?)

Me-menyihir? O.o tp saya gak bs ilmu hipnotis.. (?)

Mkasih uda repot2 baca dan review...

* * *

Fate: aku suka tema survival seperti ini deh! kayak taman bermain! XD

Yuki: masa? padahal takut sama lala~ XD *lemparin ke fate*

Fate: JANGAAAAN! DX *nge-death hug yuki*

Yuki: ma...ti... o

Fate: oya, siapa yang buat chapter 6 ya? *buka agenda*

Yuki: yg bikin chapter 6 bukan aku lohh ~ *ngelirik fate*

Fate: *geleng2* lah? bukan aku juga! XD *merasa terbebaskan!*

Yuki: fufufu... Kita lihat siapa yg bikin chapter 6 nanti XD


	6. Chapter 6

-MMS Meeting Room-

Yuki : Fate! FATEEEE! XDDD

Fate : *GUBRAK!* APA SIH? ? ?

Yuki : Sudah datang! DATAAAANG! XD

Fate : Apa? O.o *ditampar Yuki*

Yuki : Yang ngerjain chapter mms kali ini! =o *marah*

Fate : O~ iya ya! XD

Yuki : Ayo segera kita bacakan! XD

Fate : **DISCLAIMER:** Harvest moon bukan punya kami! XD

.

.

.

**-Morning, Dormitory, Claire's POV-**

"BANGUN! BANGUUUUUUUUN! Sudah pukul enam pagi. Kalian sebaiknya segera bangun kalau tidak mau kuhukum!" Terdengar suara keras nan cempreng dari kakakku yang 'tercinta' (Hoeekkss...) dari _intercom_. Aku dan teman-teman sekamarku langsung terbangun karena takut "disiksa" oleh OSIS. Ya, Karen bilang, murid yang terlambat akan disuruh mengepel lantai gedung sekolah. Tapiii... bukan hanya itu, kita harus mengenakan kostum katak dan berjalan dengan melompat-lompat sampai tugasnya selesai. Uh, siapa yang mau!

Hari-hari MOS sudah berlalu dengan cepat. Tentu saja aku tak akan melupakan peristiwa-peristiwa aneh bin lucu yang telah terjadi. Contohnya, ketika para murid baru yang cowok, disuruh menulis surat cinta kepada cewek yang mendapat nomor yang sama dengannya.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hari ini kita akan mengadakan game lagi__,__" __kata senior__ Trent kepada murid-murid yang sudah berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan. "Sebentar lagi akan ada kertas-kertas yang dibagikan. Nah, di bagian pojok kanan atas tertera nomor. Tugas kalian para cowok adalah: mencari cewek yang mendapat nomor yang sama dengan kalian dan menulis surat cinta kepadanya. Tapiiii, nomor itu ditentukan berdasarkan undian. _Plus,_ tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa cewek pasanganmu."_

_Teriakan-teriakan yang menyuarakan protes mulai terdengar. Aku dan Ann saling menukar pandangan jijik. Menulis surat cinta untuk orang yang tidak disukai? Tidak adil!_

"_Tunggu! Apa maksudnya!" ujar Popuri dengan keras. Sekali lagi kemampuan _high-pitched voice_ milik gadis itu menulikan seisi sekolah._

"_Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya!" gerutu Vaughn._

"_Siapa pun yang akan mendapat suratku, pasti gadis yang paling beruntung. Karena dapat mendapat surat cinta dariku yang ganteng ini~." Kai melambaikan tangannya ke udara, sok keren. Kalau dia punya poni, aku yakin dia sudah menyibakkannya ke atas dengan penuh gaya. Cemoohan orang banyak langsung menerpanya._

"_Hei! Tenang sebentar!" Pemegang _microphone_ berganti dari Trent ke Karen. Suaranya yang tegas mengatasi gerutuan-gerutuan murid. Sunyi kembali mengisi. "Tentu permainan ini punya peraturan. Satu, kertas yang sudah didapat tidak boleh ditukar dengan milik orang lain. Bila ketahuan, kalian diharuskan menulis surat cinta kepada kepala sekolah-" Kulirik ke arah panggung, pria cebol bersetelan merah itu meniupkan ciuman dengan percaya diri. Murid-murid langsung muntah (?) karena kegeeran kepala sekolah mereka._

"_-Thomas. Yang kedua, semua murid harus ikut tanpa terkecuali! Yang kabur, akan kami berikan hukuman spesial dari-" Terdengar lagu "_Barbie Girl_" menggema, memenuhi lapangan sekolah kami dengan lantang. "-yaitu ciuman dari Jack!"_

_Entah sejak kapan, sebuah kandang (?) berisi Jack muncul dari bawah panggung beserta kepulan asap _dry ice_. Aku _sweatdropped_, gara-gara melihat kemunculan kakakku yang norak itu._

"_Claaaairee, adikku sayaangg, kau lihat kakakmu yang keren ini kan? Kakak siap mencium siapa saja yang mengganggumu!" jerit Jack lebay, sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan penuh tekad, air mata bercucuran seperti mata air. Tawa teman-temanku meledak. Mukaku langsung merah padam karena malu. 'Ini semua gara-gara kakaaaakk!'_

_Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak sudah berdiri di samping kandang kakakku dan merebut _microphone_. Uh oh, itu Skye... Rupanya ia ber-_teleport._.. Ia mengedipkan mata kepadaku. Sorakan mulai terdengar lagi. "Halo _Princess_! Di depan seluruh siswa dan calon 'kakak'_ku_, aku menyatakan, Claire Lunaria akan menjadi milik_ku_ dan bukan 'kakak'_ku_, sekian." Tanpa rasa malu dia turun dari panggung sembari memamerkan senyum mautnya._

"_APA-APAAN INI SKYE!" teriakku marah bercampur malu._

"_Cieeee~ Claire! Rupanya kalian sudah jadian ya?"_

"_Hei, dia melamarmu di depan orang banyak tuh!"_

"_Selamat ya! Kalau jadian bilang-bilang dooonngg~"_

"_NGGAK! Aku nggak jadian sama orang aneh kayak diaaaa!" jawabku kesal. "Di-"_

"_HEI! Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku 'kakak'_mu_! Jangan coba-coba merebut Claire-ku darikuuuuuu!" Jack memotongku, mengguncang-guncang kandangnya dengan heboh, berusaha melepaskan diri. Trent geleng-geleng kepala, ternyata kandang itu ada gunanya juga dibuat. Ia memencet sebuah tombol di dekatnya. Kandang yang di dalamnya ada kakakku itu langsung meluncur ke bawah kembali._

_Karen berdeham, menunggu suasana kembali tanpa suara. "Oh ya, orang yang surat cintanya paling top dan "pasangannya" akan mendapat hadiah! Hadiahnya rahasia."_

"_Sekarang undian akan dibagikan. Dan jangan lupa, surat ini akan dikumpulkan minggu depan," sambung Trent cepat. Kertas-kertas melayang ke arah kami, memposisikan mereka sendiri di depan murid yang mereka pilih. Satu di antaranya berhenti di depanku. Kuraih lembaran tipis itu, membaliknya. Hmmm... nomor dua puluh satu... Siapa ya kira-kira?_

_Para murid mulai berusaha mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing. "Mary, kamu nomor berapa?" tanyaku. Berdesak-desakan di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini tidak mudah lho. Mary mengelap kacamatanya dan mengucapkan nomornya dengan perlahan. "Erm... Enam belas."_

_Seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan ringan. Aku berbalik, hanya untuk menatap mata biru yang jahil. "Hai Sayangku, boleh kulihat nomormu?" Skye. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Sampai kapan dia mau menjahiliku?_

"_Jangan panggil aku '_Princess_' atau 'Sayangku' atau apa pun. Sampai kapan kamu mau mempermainkanku?" balasku tajam. Skye hanya nyengir._

"_Duh, nona manis sepertimu tidak pantas berwajah seperti itu. Kecantikanmu akan tampak bila kau tersenyum, _Princess_."_

"_Sudah kubilang kan? Jangan panggil aku '_Princess_'."_

"_Oke, _Darling, can I see your number_?" jawabnya licik, masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Tunggu! Lupakan kata yang terakhir kusebutkan tadi! Pasti pikiranku sedang melayang ke mana-mana tadi. Aku menyerah kepada pemuda berambut perak ini... Dia terlalu ngotot... Biarlah, nanti dia juga bosan sendiri._

"_Dua puluh satu,"_

_Skye bersiul. Aku berani bersumpah tadi ada binar nakal di matanya. Rasa penasaran mulai tumbuh di dalam hatiku. Siapa ya pasangan Skye? Aku mencoba mengintip kertasnya, tapi Skye jauh lebih cepat. Ia langsung memasukkan kertasnya ke dalam saku._

"_Pasanganmu siapa?" tanyaku, masih berusaha._

"_Ah, kau cemburu ya? Takut nggak dapat surat dariku ya, _Princess_?"_

"_Siapa?" balasku, tidak memedulikan godaannya._

"_Mmmm... Kalau kau menciumku sebagai gantinya, akan kupertimbangkan untuk memberitahumu." Seringai jahilnya mulai tampak lagi. Aku sudah nyaris tidak bisa menahan kesal. Sedangkan Skye hanya tertawa melihatku. Tapi, tiba-tiba..._

"I will give you a magic spell to make you become mine…_"_

_**Cup!**_

_Bibir pemuda itu mendarat di pipiku. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatannya berlalu dengan cepat._

"_Hahahaha, sampai nanti _Princess_! Kau akan tahu siapa pasanganku minggu depan, saat pengumpulan surat~" Skye menghilang dengan cepat._

"_SKYEEEEEEEE!"_

_Benda-benda mulai beterbangan. Kekuatan Poltergeist-ku pun kembali menghancurkan sekolah._

_(End of flashback)_

"Claire, Claire...," panggil Ann keras. "Cukup dong melamunnya, kamar mandi sudah kosong tuh. Giliranmu mandi."

"Oh iya ya, hehe. Aku lupa," ucapku sambil cengengesan, garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hari ini hari Jumat ya? Hari dikumpulkannya surat cinta itu kan?" tanya Mary singkat.

"Iya ya, aku baru ingat..."

"Udah cepetan Claire, pukul tujuh sampai pukul dua siang kan kita harus sekolah dulu. Mikirin surat cinta dari pangeran berambut perakmu nanti saja," ujar Ann sambil membetulkan kaus kakinya.

"Iya iya," jawabku, melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. "Eh, apa kau bilang? Pangeran berambut perak?" kataku kesal, pikiranku melayang lagi ke adegan Skye mengecup pipiku. Kucubit dia keras-keras.

"Aaaawwwww! Hahahahaha, udah sana, setengah jam lagi bel bunyi lho. Kau mau telat?"

-Di sekolah, jam istirahat-

Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Dalam waktu singkat, ruang kelas menjadi sepi dan hanya berisi beberapa anak. Termasuk aku di antaranya. Aku meregangkan tubuh dan tiduran di atas meja. "Aaaahhh... Capek juga ya..."

"Namanya juga sekolah," sahut Ann yang berdiri di dekatku, bersandar ke jendela. "Eh, aku ke kantin dulu ya. Mau makan." Gadis itu langsung melenggang keluar kelas, meninggalkanku berduaan dengan seseorang di belakang.

"Mau kupijat, _Princess_?" tawar orang itu. Suara itu, panggilan itu... Pasti Skye. Seperti biasa, ia muncul dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku membuka mataku dengan malas, berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas.

"Nggak perlu kok, nanti malah menyusahkanmu saja."

"Tidak kok, aku malah merasa terhormat dapat memijatmu, _Princess_."

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau menawarkan diri untuk diam," balasku sarkastis.

"Tapi, aku khawatir, bila sang Pangeran Bintang ini diam, _Princess_ akan kesepian," ucap Skye menahan tawa.

"Oh ya? Tidak akan. Coba saja. Aku tidak butuh gombalanmu."

"Ah masaaaa?" Aku tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba, kesunyian mengisi jarak di antara kami. Nah, begini kan jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa tidur dengan enak, tidak diganggu. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya aku capek sekali... Tiba-tiba, Skye menghampiriku dan mulai memijatku dengan lembut.

"MINGGIIIIIRR!" Aku menepis tangannya dengan kesal. "Ja-jangan pegang-pegang ya!"

-Skye's POV-

"MINGGIIIIIIRR!" Claire menepis tanganku dengan tangannya. Nadanya yang kesal tetap terdengar merdu di telingaku. Tapi, yang lebih penting dari pada itu, kok tangannya hangat sekali?

"Hahaha, tunggu Claire. Sini sebentar," ucapku lembut seraya menarik tangannya.

"Apa? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Badanmu panas banget lho."

"Bohong! Aku nggak percaya sama kamu!" balas Claire seraya menjauhiku seakan aku adalah pembunuh lepas kandang (?).

"Mana mungkin aku membohongimu, _Princess_," jawabku dengan senyum inosen. Serius, suhu tubuhnya melewati suhu orang normal.

**SRET!**

-Claire's POV-

**SRET!**

"He-hei! Apa-apaan ini! Turunkan akuuuu!" Tiba-tiba, Skye menggendongku ala putri. Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"_Princess_, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sakit."

"Sakit? Aku sakit?"

"Yep, sepertinya kau demam," katanya dengan nada inosen, seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling wajar di dunia. Aku masih mencoba turun dari gendongannya. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa berdiri di atas kakimu sendiri ketika sakit."

"Aku nggak peduli! Lepas!"

"Hmph... Hahahaha, kau ini benar-benar _Princess_-ku yang merepotkan ya." Ia menggunakan _ability teleportation_-nya.

...

...

...

"Tunggu, ini di...?" Kami sudah tidak ada di ruang kelas lagi. Di mana ini?

"UKS. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa orang sakit ke jamban (?)," canda Skye, membaringkanku di kasur yang ada di ruangan itu.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi, Skye langsung mencegahku. "Tidur saja, _Princess_. Aku akan lihat apa guru jaganya ada."

Tumben dia bersikap sedikit lebih _gentleman_. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja aku akan memuji tindakannya.

Dia menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut dan ngeloyor pergi. Walaupun nakal, ternyata dia ada sisi lembutnya ya... Aku jadi tidak begitu benci lagi padanya... "Eh! Tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan? Pasti otakku error gara-gara sakit. Skye Steiner adalah M-U-S-U-H-K-U!" Dan pandanganku menjadi gelap, kesadaranku mulai hilang.

-Skye's POV-

"Tidur saja, Princess. Aku akan lihat apa guru jaganya ada." Aku mengelus kepala dewiku ini dan pergi. Hmmm... Tak kusangka, ramalanku tepat (_ability Clairevoyance_). Aku ber-_teleport_ ke depan ruang guru. "Aku tak mau membuang waktu,"

"Membuang waktu?" ucap seseorang di belakangku. Senior Trent.

"Ah, Ketua OSIS. Kebetulan, apa ada dokter?" tanyaku dengan riang.

"Sepertinya hari ini dia libur deh. Karena _Unicorn_ peliharaannya akan melahirkan (?). Kenapa?"

"Ada yang sakit. Jadi gimana dong?" balasku bingung.

"Hmmm... Bisa nggak kau tinggal bersama dengannya dulu?"

"Maksudmu kutemani?" Aku mencari-cari kesempatan dalam keluasan. Ralat, kesempitan. Jarang-jarang ada momen seperti ini, hehe.

"Ya, sampai besok."

"Boleh kuminta izinnya?" Aku tidak mau ada guru atau orang yang akan mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Claire nantinya, hahaha. Kalau ada izin dari Ketua OSIS kan sudah keputusan sah.

"Baiklah." Trent menulis sesuatu dan menanda-tanganinya.

"Makasih Ketua OSIS~" ucapku senang.

Aku pun ber-_teleport_ kembali ke UKS. "_Princess_? Kau masih di sana?" Aku menyibakkan tirai putih yang memisahkan ruangan. Rupanya dia sedang tidur. Wajah tidurnya manis sekali.

"Hehe, terjaga atau pun tertidur tetap saja (calon) pacarku ini manis ya."

**BUK!**

Sebuah tonjokan dengan cinta pun melayang.

"Adaawww..." Ternyata dalam tidur pun, Claire masih bisa menjitakku ya... Hahaha.

Tapi, kalau tertidur seperti ini, dia seperti burung kecil yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikannya.

'Aku ingin melindunginya selamanya…'

-Claire's POV-

Aku menguap. _'Sudah berapa lama ya aku tertidur?'_ Hidungku mengendus bau makanan. Hmmm... Sepertinya enak.

"Sudah bangun, _Princess_?" Tampak Skye sedang memasak, menggunakan kompor praktis yang entah dia pinjam dari mana. Senyum inosen masih terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik (ganteng kali).

"Sedang apa kau? Mana guru jaganya?" tanyaku bingung. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa masak."

"Guru jaganya nggak ada, dokternya juga. Trent menyuruhku menjagamu sampai besok, _Princess_. Jadi kita bisa bermesraan~ Gimana? Kita kencan saja yuk~" ujarnya riang.

"Nggak mau!" balasku tegas. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan gombalannya. Tawa pemuda itu meledak. "Hahaha, kamu tegas sekali menolakku, tapi tenang saja, aku tetap akan menjagamu sampai besok."

"Senior Trent menyuruhmu menjagaku! Sampai BESOK! Jangan bercanda!"

Dia melambaikan selembar kertas di depan wajahku dengan santai. Kubaca dengan perasaan tak sabar. _'Aku mengizinkan Skye Steiner untuk menjaga pasien sampai besok __–__ Trent.'_

"Tidaaakk! Dasar senior Trent bodoh, tolol, muka rata, tak bergunaaa!" Aku berusaha menginjak-injak ilusi Trent yang ada dalam pikiranku. "Kenapa kau mengizinkan orang bodoh ini yang menjagakuuu!" Aku tak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangan ketika kakiku menyentuh handuk yang ada di lantai. Kupejamkan mataku, menunggu kesakitan yang akan tiba.

-Skye's POV-

"Kenapa kau mengizinkan orang bodoh ini yang menjagakuuu!" seru Claire kesal. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak handuk. Aku langsung meninggalkan masakanku dan berusaha menangkapnya. Kutarik tangannya ke arahku, mencegahnya terjengkang. Tapi... Sepertinya tenaga yang kukeluarkan terlalu berlebihan...

**BRUK!**

"Ouch..."

"_Princess,_ kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku, mukaku sedikit menghangat karena mengingat posisi Claire sekarang. Dia ada di atas badanku. Muka gadis itu juga merah padam. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri.

"I-iya, terima kasih ya."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, haha. Apa pun akan kulakukan untuk _Princess_," jawabku tulus. Claire hanya _sweatdrop_ dan duduk di lantai.

"Eh, Skye, ngomong-ngomong buburnya? Bukannya kompor praktis itu tertempel tulisan 'Rusak!'?" Claire menunjuk ke arah kompor sihir.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" seruku, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kompor praktis yang rusak itu. Aku ceroboh karena lupa diperingatkan senior Trent kalau kompornya bermasalah. Yang sudah berubah warna menjadi keoranyean karena kepanasan. Gawat! Aku lupa mematikan apinya! Sial, sudah tidak sempat. Aku langsung memeluk Claire untuk melindunginya, sekaligus curi-curi kesempatan (?). Aku mencoba ber-_teleport _dengan cepat.

'

'

'

**DUAAARR**

-Claire's POV-

"Eh, Skye, ngomong-ngomong buburnya?" kataku, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Aku nggak mau dikerjain olehnya lagi. "Bukannya kompor praktis itu tertempel tulisan 'Rusak!'"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Skye langsung memandang kompornya. Dia juga sigap bertindak pada detik berikutnya. Dia langsung merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya, punggungnya menghadap ke arah kompor. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

'

'

'

**DUAAARR**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan pelan. Aku membuka mataku, ternyata Skye sudah menggunakan _teleportation _untuk berpindah tempat ke luar UKS. Kami masuk lagi ke dalam dengan perlahan. Kompor itu hancur, isinya muncrat ke mana-mana. Untung saja tidak begitu banyak, kena tirai dan lemari sedikit.

"Claire? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanyanya cepat, matanya langsung menatap ke mataku. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya sudah melindungiku. Tapi kau tidak perlu berbuat begitu lain kali. Kalau kau terluka gimana?"

"Untung saja, kau tidak apa-apa Claire… Panasmu juga sudah turun sedikit," katanya dengan lega sambil memegang dahiku, sepertinya tangannya sedikit gemetaran dan dingin. Aku meraih tangannya yang menyentuh dahiku.

"Skye? Kamu sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku sedikit cemas, tingkah dan cara berbicaranya tidak seperti biasa. Tapi, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Maaf ya atas insiden tadi. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri-"

"Eh?" Walaupun aku tahu itu hanya gombalannya yang biasa, tapi aku cukup terharu mendengarnya.

"-habis aku cinta mati padamu sih~" lanjutnya riang sambil membereskan kekacauan yang ada.

"SKYE! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh!"

"Memangnya menyukai seseorang itu aneh ya?" ujar Skye dengan senyum serius. "Aku benar-benar suka padamu lho, _Princess_."

"Dilarang ngomong ngawuurr!" Satu tonjokan kembali melayang ke arahnya.

"Aduh, aduh..." Dia meringis sambil tertawa seperti biasa. "Nah, sekarang biarkan aku mengambilkan bubur dari Pak Doug saja ya. Habis kompornya meledak sih, haha."

Skye berjalan ke arahku, menyodorkan pipinya padaku. "Apa? Katanya mau pergi?" Aku bingung.

"Ciuman selamat jalannya mana?" katanya dengan nada manja dan senyum inosen.

"SKYEEEE!"

"Hahahaha, aku pergi dulu ya, _Darling_~"

'Huh! Skye selamanya tetap Skye!' Aku menggerutu kesal.

**-Skye's POV-**

Aku menghembus nafas lega. Telapak tanganku masih sedikit gemetaran dan berkeringat. Untung tadi aku berhasil untuk mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

'Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan seseorang…'

Tanganku yang tadi disentuhnya masih terasa kehangatannya. Aku tidak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum kecil sambil melihat tanganku yang disentuh tangan kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, Claire."

-Karen's POV-

Aku baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan Trent dan Jack. Kami sudah selesai menentukan pasangan surat cinta siapa yang menang, walau ada sedikit gangguan dalam proses. Tentu saja, surat pemenangnya akan dibacakan lewat _intercom_.

"Karen, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jack.

"Ikut Trent ke dapur sekolah, mau ambil cemilan untuk anggota OSIS yang lain."

"Aku ikuuuttt!" seru Jack kesenangan, di lehernya ada semacam (mirip) kalung anjing.

Kami berjalan sambil bersendawa, ralat, bersenda gurau. Di depan pintu dapur sekolah, kami berpapasan dengan anak kelas 1-1 yang berambut perak itu. Siapa namanya?

"Halo kakak! Halo Trent-san dan Karen-san!" sahut dari orang itu, yang tak lain adalah Skye.

"Jangan panggil aku 'kakak'! Dan jangan dekati adikku yang manis itu lagiiii!" teriak Jack lebay. "Karen, Trent, ayo tangkap diaaaa!" Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menuruti perintah itu.

Skye tertawa. "Jangan kasar-kasar dong sama adik ipar sendiri~" godanya.

"APPPAAAAA? KAU BUKAN ADIK IPARKU TAHUUU! BERANINYA KAU MELAMAR CLAIRE-KU, ADIKKU YANG TERSAYANG!"

"Trent, lebih baik kau atasi Jack," kataku, mulai bosan dengan sikap Jack yang lebay. Trent mengeluarkan _remote _dan memencet sebuah tombol. Dalam sekejap, Jack sudah terkurung kembali dalam kandang.

"LEPASKAAAANNNN!" jerit Jack histeris dengan air mata buaya yang mengalir deras di pipi, guling-guling di dasar penjara. "AKU MAU MENGHAJAR KEPARAT INIII!"

"Bye, 'kakak'ku sayang~" Skye sedang memegang semangkuk bubur dan ber-_teleport_ dengan cepat, melambaikan tangan. "Daaahh, hehe."

"Sudahlah, ayo. Bentar lagi kita kan mau menyiarkan pemenang surat cinta itu," sahutku, menghela nafas.

"Huh, tidak sudiiii! Lebih baik aku memakan sandal! (?)" gerutu Jack sebal.

**(Note: Bagian yang **_**dibold+italic**_** itu suara dari **_**intercom)**_

-Normal POV-

"Sayaaangg~ Aku sudah kembali!"

"Jangan panggil aku "Sayang"!" balas Claire kesal. Sampai kapan sih orang ini mau mengusilinya?

"Sip. Cintakuuu~ nih buburmu! Dimakan ya~" Skye ngeyel, mengambil sesendok penuh bubur dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Claire.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri! Nggak perlu disuapin!" tolak gadis pirang itu mentah-mentah.

"Ayo doongg, nanti suamimu ini nangis nih...," ucap pemuda itu riang. Dia memainkan sendok itu seakan sendok itu adalah pesawat terbang. "Ngeeengg, ngeeeengg... Ayo, makan."

"Memangnya aku anak kecil!" Claire hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Sepertinya sampai dunia berakhir pun dia takkan pernah menang melawan Skye. Dia hanya diam saja. "Ayo dimakaann... Aaammm." Claire pun menyerah dan menurut saja disuapi, saking tidak ada tenaganya untuk melawan.

Terdengar suara Trent dari_ intercom_ di atas kepala mereka. _**"TING TONG. Perhatian. Berikut ini akan kami bacakan pemenang dari lomba surat cinta. Beginilah bunyi suratnya:"**_

"Wah, udah mau dibacain tuh." Claire menajamkan pendengarannya. Begitu pula Skye. Surat yang menang ini pasti heboh sekali. Bisa untuk bahan tertawaan.

"_**Dear my love,"**_

"Berani amat ya," komentar Claire lagi. Skye hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Nah anak pintar~ udah abis buburnya~ Itu baru _Princess_-ku!" puji Skye riang, seakan bangga karena Claire berhasil menyelesaikan makanannya, yang menghasilkan satu tonjokan lagi. Pemuda itu membaringkan Claire di kasurnya lagi, ia sendiri duduk di kursi biru, di sisi Claire. Terlihat seperti seorang bapak yang menunggu kelahiran anaknya dengan setia.

"_**Ketika pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasakan getaran yang berbeda di hatiku. Getaran yang tak pernah kurasakan. Kau mencairkan hatiku yang **__**membeku**__** dengan kecantikanmu."**_

'_Norak juga,'_ pikir gadis pirang itu dalam hati.

'And here it goes,' kata Skye tanpa suara. Senyumannya bertambah lebar.

"_**Rambutmu yang pirang berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Bahkan matahari pun seakan kehilangan cahayanya bila dibandingkan dengan dirimu."**_

"Kayak mau bikin puisi aja." Claire _sweatdrop_. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"_**Matamu... Tampak lebih biru dari pada permata safir. Dipenuhi dengan keceriaan tanpa henti dan binar bahagia."**_

"Ciri-ciri ceweknya mirip kamu ya, _Princess_? Hahaha..."

"_**Putih bersih kulitmu. Semulus jalan tol (?), ralat, semulus kain sutra."**_

"Nggak juga ah," kilah Claire. "Kan masih ada cewek lain yang punya ciri-ciri itu."

"_**Tak hanya itu... Your inner beauty is what I love the most."**_

"Gimana kalau yang dapet bener-bener kamu Claire?" tanya Skye sambil mengaduk-aduk isi lemari, mencari obat penurun panas.

"Nggak tahu ah,"

"_**Kebaikanmu, seperti waktu aku terluka setelah jatuh dari jurang, kau telah membalut tanganku yang terluka dengan halus."**_

'_Lho? Kok? Mirip peristiwa waktu itu?'_ Claire bingung.

"_**Kejenakaanmu mencerahkan hari-hariku. Kau bagai domba putih karena kepolosanmu."**_

Skye menyodorkan sebuat tablet berwarna putih dan segelas air kepada Claire yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"_**Ingatkah kau? Peristiwa saat MOS, ketika kita menjadi pasangan untuk survival game?"**_

"Astagaaaa..." Gadis itu geleng-geleng kepala, lalu menoleh kepada Skye, yang hanya membalas dengan cengiran.

"_**Juga saat kau kutipu dengan mudahnya. Kepanikanmu ketika aku berpura-pura melompat dari jendela membuatku **__**senang karena ada yang mengkhawatirkanku.**__**"**_

Claire menatap pemuda itu curiga. _'Jangan-jangan...?'_

"_**Kekesalanmu karena selalu kuusili... Kau mengisi hari-hariku yang tadinya membosankan."**_

'_Tidak mungkin. Kebetulan banget kalau kecurigaanku benar... Pasti bukaann. Kemungkinannya kecil sekali,'_ Claire menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Skye tertawa tanpa suara melihat ekspresi bingung gadis itu.

"_**Terpesona aku melihatmu. My **_**love to you is real, though you never believed it.**_** Claire Lunaria, **_**will you be my girlfriend?"**

"APAAA!" seru Claire kaget.

Di suatu tempat di sekolah itu... Jack sedang disekap (?) oleh teman-temannya agar tidak membuat kekacauan. "LEPASKAN AKUUUU! BIAR KUBUNUH ORANG ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MELAMAR ADIKKU!"

Terdengar sorak sorai dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mengelu-elukan Skye karena keberaniannya.

"**Love**_**, Phantom Skye Steiner."**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap nanar ke Skye, yang menyeringai jahil. "Dasar iseeeengggg!" Claire melayangkan lagi satu tonjokan penuh "cinta", balasan dari surat cinta Skye.

**Brak!**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan Trent dan Karen. Mary dari klub jurnalistik pun muncul dari belakang mereka, membawa kamera.

"Ayo, ayo!"

"Sekarang waktunya penyerahan hadiah!" seru Karen riang. "Selamat ya untuk kalian, semoga mesra selalu!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu menyerahkan dua boks berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Claire sambil membuka kotak itu.

"Cincin pasangan!" kata Trent datar.

"APAAAA?" Claire kaget. "Nggak! Nggaaaakk mauuu!"

"Jangan begitu dong _Princess_~ Kita kan sudah akrab, sampai aku merawatmu yang sedang sakit," kicau Skye ceria.

"Kalian berdekatan dong, mau difoto nih. Untuk koran sekolah," cetus Mary, dengan senyum kecil.

"Haahh... Sekali ini saja ya?"

"Iyaaa," jawab Mary.

"Oke, ke sinian dikit dong Claire." Skye menarik Claire hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Nggak mau lebih deket lagi ya, pokoknya."

"Tenang saja."

Sekejap sebelum hitung mundur, Skye membisikkan sesuatu pada Claire.

"_Here is another spell of love…_"

"Eh?" kata Claire bingung dan dia menghadap ke Skye dengan refleks.

"Satu, dua, tiga-" Mary mulai menghitung dan bersiap. "-CHEESE!"

Secepat kilat, Skye mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Claire.

**PLASH!**

Claire langsung mendorongnya perasaan malu campur kesal. Skye hanya cengengesan. "Oke daahh, _Princess_. Kutunggu jawabanmu ya~ _With the spell of love, y__ou will be mine soon_!" Lalu, dia menghilang (ber-_teleport_).

.

3! =)

"Kakak-kakak! Ayo lari!" teriak Mary yang panik.

.

2! X)

"Eh?" kata semua anggota klub jurnalistik yang lain karena bingung.

.

1! XD

"SKYEEEEEEEEE!" _Poltergeist is released_! XD

.

.

.

-Omake! Two days later! XD-

"Jack! Sudah baca koran MMS pagi ini?" tanya Rick yang menyodorkan koran harian MMS pada Jack. Tiba-tiba mata Jack terbelalak sampai bola matanya hampir menyemplung ke kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

'Light Kiss yang Berakhir Sebuah Tragedi mengenaskan?'

Pada tanggal x bulan x tahun xxxx, sebuah fenomena poltergeist terjadi di ruang UKS. Korban tertera sekitar lima orang dan disaksikan langsung oleh seorang siswi baru klub jurnalistik, M. Kejadian tersebut terjadi setelah penghargaan kepada pemenang menulis surat cinta MOS tahun ini.

Berikut kami terakan foto TKP beserta dengan pemenang.

Jack melihat foto adik perempuannya yang paling-manis-sedunia-menurutnya dicium langsung oleh mahkluk berambut perak musuh abadinya dan mengabaikan foto TKP juga korban poltergeist yang mengenaskan.

"Uh oh… aku salah bawa membawa koran hari ini…" kata Rick yang langsung ngibrit kabur begitu melihat Jack merobek-robek dan memakan semua sobekan kertas koran.

"GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! PASTI AKAN KUHAJAR DIAAAA!"

.

Fate: Hora! Ini dia chappie lima kita! XD

Yuki : Dan mari kita sambut anggota baru kita! XD

F & Y : SEIRA HEAVENLY, alias Holy! XD *tebar-tebar bubuk merica*

Holy : UHUK-UHUK-UHUK! Pedeeeesss! DX *bersin* *lari-lari nyari minum*

Yuki: *ngasih minum*

Holy: *minum* Aahh, makasih! XD Perkenalkan, saya Seira Heavenly. Mulai saat ini bergabung di SeiShaKi~ Mohon bantuannya ya para fansku tercinta~ (?) #plak \(^o^)/ Maaf kalo chapter yang saya buat nggak bisa memuaskan anda sekalian... *bows* ._.' Hehehe, kita sama-sama belajar ya! ^^

_**Review Replies**_

_**Tomoko Takami**_

hehe, makasihh~ XD (Yuki: saya jg suka ceritax, kecuali yg bikinan saya sendiri ==)

Skye sm Claire jadian? hooo, kita lihat saja nanti :p

**Seira Heavenly**

hahaha biasalahh == kita lupa italicx

holy pura2 nggak tau nihh... heheeh XD selamat bergabung ya! (Holy: Iya lahh, hahahaha! XD Wajib itu pura-pura! *diinjek sefandom*)

**strawberrymuffin**

ehehehe makasih loh uda setia membaca ;_; dan maaf karena updatex telat (Yuki: iya, itu salah saya krn bikin chapterx wordx bengkak, gak sadar uda smp 5000 words lebih ==' salahkan sayaaa! #diinjek)

pesta menginapx mungkin lain kali aja ya ^^ soalx kita uda ada kerangka ceritax :D tp kita masukin ke daftar chapter mungkin.

**Mayumi Yoshida**

hallo, mayumiii~ XD lama tak jumpa~

makasih loh uda RnR~

bener tuh == Jack itu hama sejati! lempar ke jurang aja sekalian #dihajar Jack

mmg kayax Claire uda kelihatan suka sm Skye tuh fufufufu~ iya semoga aja ntar Claire insyaf (?) dan gak nyesel pas chapter terakhir~ (Yuki: Skye sm Ema? BOLEH! Claire, Skye aku ambil ya? #dihajar Claire dan readers)

eh ada typo ya? O.o maaf ya ^^' mmg kita kan gak selalu sempurna :3

(Fate: balik sinii! #ngejer mayumi)

**Kamizuki-chan**

oh iya ya ._. makasih saranx ^^ lain kali akan kami perbaiki

**Thebluesnow143**

(Yuki: ohok2! ngapain iri~ =w= fic ini uda ternodai oleh saya loh (?) makax jd gje. tp yg bikinanx fate sm holy memang keren tuh~) (Holy: apa deh -_-' aku tau yang menodai! Hahahaha)

aahh, kita jg pada kepingin kok pny ability kaya Skye... praktis tau #plak

apalagi teleportx... sekali teleport mungkin bisa hemat bensin berapa itu... apalagi BBM naik skrng #curhat?

iya, tau gak sih kayax nih fic bakalan lanjut terus entah smp chapter berapa... kita takutx ntar bengkak malah chapterx kaya fic harry potter yg ampe ratusan lebih chapterx dlm satu fic =='

eh? Gray? hahaha liat aja ntar yaah~ tergantung ketuax (fate) XD wkwkwk

chapterx jgn panjang2 itu mksdx dlm satu chapter jgn panjang2 ato jgn berchapter2 panjang ampe 100 chapter?

iya ^^ kalo kita sempet ntar kita mampir deh. hehehehe... pada baru selese ujian jg yg di sini XD (Yuki and Holy baru selese UN)

makasih uda RnR :D

tenang saja~ kami menerima berbacot ria kok~ hahaha

**Yui Akasawa**

(Yuki: sama! aku jg suka adegan itu~ oh ya, ema itu OCku~ namax aku ambil dr generator jepang nama asliku hahahaha mmg sih jd inget sm Ema Toyama. saya jg ngebet bgt sm komikus itu =w= top pokokx!)

event ya? ehehehe kita pertimbangkan dulu ya XD tunggu tanggal mainx saja... :D

Yuki: semoga fate updatex beneran kilat! krn setelah ini giliranx fatee~ saya masih santaaii~~ yeyeye

Fate: enak aja! ==' sibuk tauu!

Yuki: Iya! request gmbrku jg belom selese!

Holy: OCku jg~ XD

Fate: Requestku ke kalian jg belom dikerjain kan?

Yuki: aaah, dr pd OOT kita berhenti yukk == sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutx readers tercintaa~ #ngeles

Holy: Eheh, ada film bagus lho di TV! XD *kabur*

Fate: pada ngeles deh ==


	7. Chapter 7

*Fate dibekep dan digantung terbalik di puncak gedung pencakar langit*

Fate: UUUUMPH! UUUUGH! *tepar*

Holy: *sweatdrop* Kayaknya dia pingsan deh. Fate sepertinya takut ketinggian.

Yuki: Pelajaran untukmu, Holy. Ini tradisi yang akan kami lakukan kalau terlambat update. Toh karena terlambatnya keterlaluan. Bayangkan! Hampir setahun dia mengerjakan ini! Makanya dia digantung di atas sana! HUHAHAHAHAHA! *kejem*

Holy: Ta-tapi, bukankah dia akan melakukan dua kali lagi speedy update seperti janjinya? ==a

Yuki: nggak bisa! mau double, triple, faourple, fivple update pun, tetep aja dia telat hampir setahun! dan harus tetep dihukum! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! #dor

Holy: ah, sudahlah ==''a abaikan mereka dan kita mulai ceritanya~

Yuki: Harvest moon punya natsume! Dann... fic kali ini dibuat oleh fate tentunya~ selamat menikmati Mineral Magic School persembahan kami bertiga XD

* * *

**-Morning, classroom, Normal POV-**

Claire kesal. Sangat kesal, untuk lebih jelasnya. Sudah dua hari berlalu atas tragedi '_Love Letter Incident',_ yang bersamaan dengan hari di mana dia jatuh sakit. Setelah dua hari membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dan akhirnya, dia mulai masuk sekolah lagi. Sampai beberapa saat yang lalu,_ mood_-nya masih bagus sekali, sampai…

_(Flashback)_

_Claire bersama dengan Ann, Mary, dan Popuri, sedang dalam perjalanan mereka menuju kelas mereka melalui koridor. Claire merasa segar sekali setelah dua hari di'penjara'kan di dalam asramanya sendiri akibat sakit. (Yuki: dipenjara tapi merasa segar? X'D)  
_

_"Hei, itu anak kelas satu yang dalam artikel yang baru dipajang itu kan?" bisik salah seorang kakak kelasnya kepada temannya, dan tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Claire._

_'Artikel? Artikel apa?' pikirnya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa banyak sekali orang yang berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan terhadapnya hari ini. 'Mungkin aku terlalu sensitif?'_

_"Hei, ayo cepat! Nanti keburu terlambat!" sahut Ann yang mulai panik. Tapi, Claire terpancing pada keramaian di tempat diletakkan artikel-artikel terbaru MMS._

_"Hei! Ayo kita lihat itu!" ajak Claire dengan inisiatif. Mary, Ann, dan Popuri langsung panik._

_"JANGAAAN!"_

_"Hah? Kenapa?" Claire bingung._

_"Aaah… Ka-karena…," Ann tergagap. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya si gadis '_poltergeist_' melihat artikel itu._

_"Karena kita sudah akan terlambat!" Mary mendorong punggung Claire menjauhi tempat majalah dinding itu. "Ti-tidak baik 'kan, kalau kau terlambat setelah tidak masuk dua hari? Masih ramai, jadi nanti pulang saja kita lihat, ya?" bujuk Mary._

_"Ah, benar juga ya." Gadis lugu itu termakan tipuan teman-temannya. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega, setelah menurut mereka bisa menghentikan kemarahan gadis itu sampai pulang nanti._

_Namun, itu hanya menurut mereka…_

_"Hei! Kamu yang berambut pirang!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari menuju arah Claire, yang langsung refleks menoleh kepada orang tersebut. Seorang senior yang merupakan ketua klub artikel, Suneo. *Fate: Anggap ajalah itu Suneo yang bagiku mirip dengan burung pelatuk dari kartun Doraemon! XD*_

_"Ada apa, senpai Suneo?" tanya si pirang yang dimaksudnya dengan ramah. Si ketua klub langsung menawarkan selembar artikel beserta foto _zoom-in_ dirinya dan Skye yang '_fresh from the oven_' pada Claire, dan langsung dilihatnya. Para teman-teman Claire yang tidak sempat memperkirakan hal itu, langsung ngeloyor pergi sebelum menjadi korban kemarahan Claire. Sang ketua pun hanya cengengesan saja tanpa mengetahui apa yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya._

_"Terima kasih deh! Berkat dirimu dan anak baru itu, koran kami laku banget kemarin! Kupikir karena kamu tidak hadir kemarin, kamu pasti belum melihat ini, makanya kucetak satu khusus untukmu!" Alis mata Claire bergerak sedikit, urat-uratnya menonjol dengan jelas._

_3! =)_

_._

_"Kamu cantik dan dia pun cakep, selain itu, fotonya pun menggunakan kamera terkini. Maka, hasil fotonya pun _crystal clear_! Lalu, kami juga mencetak edisi khusus dan menempelkannya di papan tempat-tempat majalah dinding dipasang!" Akhirnya Claire tahu, kenapa teman-temannya mencegah dia untuk membaca artikel itu tadi. Bibirnya tersungging sinis setelah matanya menatap tajam foto 'terkutuk' itu. Sang senior masih dengan riang gembiranya mem-blablabla sesuatu yang tabu bagi Claire._

_2! X)_

_._

_Akhirnya, kata-kata yang paling tabu itu pun diucapkannya…_

_"Kamu memang sangat serasi deh dengan anak baru berambut perak itu!"_

_1! XD_

_**KRESEK!** *suara artikel dan foto yang diremas dengan sebelah tangan secara tiba-tiba! XD*_

_"Senpai…" Claire memasang sebuah seyum yang sangat-sangat ramah, seramah matahari. Sampai-sampai es krim yang sedang dimakan Kai yang kebetulan lewat, meleleh tanpa sempat disantapnya._

_"Ya?" Sang senpai, masih belum mengetahui bahaya yang sudah menanti-nantinya, dengan_ innocent_-nya menjawab panggilan sang junior itu. Tiba-tiba, senyuman Claire menghilang dan langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedang menahan amarah yang amat sangat. Si senior langsung memucat seketika._

_"Saya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Claire maju selangkah mendekat, dan Suneo langsung mundur tiga langkah. "Jadi, saya benar-benar 'MEMOHON' dengan amat sangat…" Sang predator sudah mulai memojokkan si mangsa malang yang lebih tua._

_"E-eeee…."_

_"Saya mohon, TARIK kembali semua artikel itu dan DIMUSNAHKAN."_

**_BRAK!_**

_Akhirnya, Suneo terpojok dan menciut oleh hentakan telapak tangan Claire. Bayangkan! Temboknya sampai retak-retak oleh '_palm punch_' itu. Bakalan somplak tuh mukanya kalau sampai kena tamparan Buddha gadis itu!_

_"Kalau tidak…" lanjut Claire. Suneo meneguk ludah, mungkin dia akan dibunuh? Disemen? Dimutilasi jika tidak mengabulkannya?_

_"Saya tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi dengan ruangan klub senpai kalau-kalau kekuatanku terlepas kendali. Ya?" Sekali lagi, Claire menghilangkan aura jahatnya dan pergi. Lalu melemparkan senyuman seramah mungkin, sampai-sampai es krim yang baru dibeli Kai lagi meleleh lagi tanpa sempat dijilatnya._

_"Woi! Siapa sih yang ngelelehin es aku dari tadi?!" ngomel Kai yang pergi ke kantin membeli es krim (lagi)._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

**-Claire's POV-**

Aku duduk di tempat dudukku sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Bagus sekali… Sekarang ini, mungkin seluruh pelosok sekolah ini sudah membaca artikel itu. Entah ancaman ke si Suneo tadi ditanggapinya atau tidak.

_"Kamu memang sangat serasi deh dengan anak baru berambut perak itu!"_

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di dalam kepalaku. Serasi?! Siapa yang serasi sama dia?! Padahal hari ini aku baru mulai masuk lagi setelah dua hari sakit, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat masalah apapun. Entah kenapa, aku ingin sekali marah-marah sekarang ini.

_'Dinginkan kepalamu, Claire… Dinginkan… Kamu tidak boleh sampai terbawa emosi karena 'orang itu'…'_

**-Normal POV-**

Saat itu, Kai masuk sambil membuka botol jus Min*** M**d P*lpy* rasa jeruk, kapok beli es krim setelah berkali-kali dicairkan secara tidak jelas. Dia melewati bangku Claire sambil melihat gadis yang dikelilingi awan mendung itu.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Sudah sembuh?" Kai menyapa gadis itu, yang akhirnya tidak dijawab olehnya. Kai menumpang di bangku depan Claire sambil mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus.

"Oh ya!" serunya sambil menghadap pada Claire. "Aku sudah membaca artikel itu tadi!"

Oke, Kai. Kamu sudah memilih topik yang salah…

"Fotonya bagus ya! Seperti kata orang-orang, kalian tampak serasi sekali!"

**KLIK!** *suara tombol rohani (?) Claire*

Mendadak, Kai merasakan hawa dingin yang menyerangnya…

**KREEEK…** *suara sesuatu membeku*

"Eh? Kok, mendadak sejuk begini ya?" Kai, si pecinta musim panas mulai merasa gelisah dan membuka botol jusnya dan berniat meminumnya. Mulutnya mulai menyentuh mulut botol jus rasa tropis itu, kepalanya mulai menengadah agar bisa menikmatinya, tapi…

'Loh? Kok , jusnya nggak keminum?' pikir Kai heran. Matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat jusnya yang tiba-tiba membeku secara tidak jelas.

"… Kai…"

Oke, hawa dingin itu menyerangnya lagi. Kai meneguk ludah, bukan karena haus, melainkan ketakutan. Dia seperti sedang menghadapi Yuki-Onna yang siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja.

"A-Ada apa, Claire?" Kai mencoba membalasnya panggilan gadis yang sedang berpangku tangan itu. Sementara para murid menjauh beberapa meter sekeliling mereka, mengungsi. Claire mulai tersenyum lagi untuk ketiga kalinya di hari itu.

"Tolong tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi… ya…?" Claire memiringkan kepalanya sendiri, Kai serasa membayangkan kalau kepala Claire akan medadak lepas dari leher itu dan berdarah-darah!

Kai pun mengangguk tanpa banyak tanya. Entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya dia pikir, es yang dua kali mencair tidak jelas, sekarang jusnya pula membeku seperti es kering, yang lebih parah lagi, kalau-kalau menjadi korban gadis pirang itu. Apeslah sudah harinya yang baik!

"Tarik kembali kata-kata apa, _Milady_?" kata seseorang yang mendadak muncul di samping Claire dan membisikkan kata-kata itu di dekat telinganya.

**GRETEK! GRETEK!**

Claire bereaksi, kursi-kursi serta meja-meja dan papan tulis mulai bergerak sedikit…

Para murid sekelas langsung mengungsikan diri, sebagiannya masuk ke dalam _shelter_ dan yang lainnya mulai melarikan diri…

Kai membeku di tempat, dan jusnya mencair kembali lalu menguap karena suasana yang mulai memanas. _'My juice…'_ pikirnya memelas…

Orang tersebut tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Selamat pagi, _Milady_!" sapanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa…

_Ladies and gentleman_, marilah kita sambut tokoh utama lelaki kita di kisah MMS ini!

Skye Steiner!

"…" *suara burung gagak yang lewat terdengar*

Oke, lupakan…

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara atau bergerak sedikit pun. Claire terdiam saja, Skye masih senyam-senyum, dan Kai yang malang terjepit dalam keadaan itu. Skye tiba-tiba meraih tangan kiri Claire dan mulai berlutut ala _gentleman_ dan mulai mengundang kehebohan siswa-siswi kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat.

"Sekali lagi, selamat pagi, tuan putriku."

**Cup!**

Skye mencium punggung tangan Claire. "Apa kamu sudah sembuh dari sakitmu?"

"Jika sakitku kumat lagi, akan kupastikan bahwa kaulah penyebabnya," jawab Claire sinis. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, membiarkan Skye berceloteh ria sesuka hatinya, sedangkan Kai, mengendap-ngendap kabur selagi mereka lengah. Skye pun memerhatikan tangan kiri Claire yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, mencari sesuatu.

"Lho? Kok, cincin pertunangannya tidak dipakai?" tanya Skye seakan-akan kecewa. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menunjukkan cincin berwarna perak berukiran nama Claire yang baru didapatkannya dua hari lalu. "Nih, lihat deh! Cocok kan?" *Fate: bagi yang tidak mengetahui tentang cincin itu, silakan membaca chapter sebelumnya! XD*

"Nggak," balas Claire ketus, masih berusaha tenang meskipun darahnya sudah naik sampai kepala. Tapi, apa yang akan membuatnya meletus justru apa yang dia lihat setelah ini!

"Lalu, coba lihat ini deh!" Skye merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, mengeluarkannya dengan dua jari dan menunjukkannya pada gadis itu.

Mata Claire yang tadinya sempat memelas langsung terbelalak lebar begitu melihat benda laknat itu. Benda yang seharusnya sudah dibumihanguskan oleh si burung pelatuk Suneo…

Foto _zoom-in_ asli ketika mereka berciuman…

"Berikan foto itu!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Claire berusaha merebut foto itu dari tangan Skye. Skye yang sudah mengetahui hal itu, dengan lincahnya menghindarkan foto itu dari gadis itu. Lalu, dengan lincahnya dia ber-_teleport _menjauh.

"Ini foto hasil cetakan pertama loh! Hasilnya bagus sekali kan! Aku memintanya dari senpai Suneo waktu percetakannya!" sahut Skye mengayun-ayunkan foto itu di samping wajahnya.

"Kembalikan foto itu…" Claire sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi, aura gelap mulai menyelimutinya.

Skye mencium foto itu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mau ya? Sini dong~!"

Oke, Claire berubah pikiran. Dipikirnya tadi untuk menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan perusaknya, sekarang, dia malah ingin sekali membunuh pria mesum yang di hadapannya itu. Dia mengatupkan tangannya sekuat tenaga.

**GRETEK! GRETEK!**

Suara-suara dari perabotan kelas mulai mengancam. Tapi, entah kenapa benda-benda tersebut tidak bereaksi sedikit pun…

"Percuma…," kata Trent yang muncul entah darimana bersama Gray, berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kursi, meja, papan tulis, serta rak yang ada di dalam kelas ini sudah dilas dan dipasang mati ke lantai dan tembok, oleh Gray dua hari yang lalu demi perdamaian kelas ini." Gray menunjukkan perkakas tukangnya (?) dengan bangga.

"Yang benar?! HOREEEE!" Semua murid sekelas berteriak dengan gembira yang mulai keluar dari tempat pengungsian (?) masing-masing, bagaikan para rakyat yang bergembira atas kemerdekaan bangsa mereka! Saking senangnya, ada yang mulai melantunkan lagu 'Indonesia Raya', ada pula 'Majulah Singapura', beserta Kai yang mulai menarikan _Gangnam-style_.

Tidak ada lagi kekacauan!

_No more poltergeist!_

Dengan begini, tamatlah kisah MMS ini! *murid-murid menebar confetti*

…

…

…

… betulkah begitu?

**GRETEK! GRETEK! GRETEK!**

"Sepertinya tidak…" jawab Trent tenang kepada si author yang masih digantung terbalik. Dia menatap kaki-kaki kursi serta meja yang masih ngotot untuk melepaskan diri dari baut serta las-annya. Dan...

**GREK! KRAAAK! GRAAAAK!**

Uh oh!

"Ti…"

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIINNN!"

Para murid berteriak _paranoid_ ketika melihat semua perabotan kelas yang diikat mati, terangkat bersama dengan keramik-keramik lantai. Kemudian, benda-benda tersebut menerjang murid-murid secara _random_ seperti banteng liar. Bahkan ada murid yang tadi sempat bersembunyi dalam lemari, tahu-tahu sekarang melayang entah ke mana bersama lemari tersebut.

"Hm?" Papan tulis menyerang Trent tepat di kepalanya. Dengan muka datar, Trent langsung jongkok dan papan tulis itu tepat menimpa Jack dan Rick yang kebetulan ingin mengunjungi adik-adik mereka. "Ah…" Hanya itu reaksinya…

Skye bersiul dengan kagum dan mulai menyimpan foto itu di dalam saku kemejanya.

"Wah wah wah… Ganas sekali…" Skye ber-_teleport_ ke samping Claire dan mendekat pada wajahnya. "_But, that's what I love from you, my lady…_" Skye mencium rambut Claire dan langsung kabur. Claire membeku di tempat.

.

3! =)

"Gray, ayo kembali. Sebentar lagi bel," ajak Trent sambil menutup pintu kelas junior mereka, seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

.

2! X)

"A-ah… O-Oke…" Gray dan Trent pergi meninggalkan (baca: kabur) dari TKP.

.

3! XD

"SKYEEEEEEE!" *iblis hannya (baca: Claire) turun ke bumi*

...

Cliff tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Dia agak terlambat karena hari ini gilirannya untuk piket di asrama. Masih tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai bel jam masuk. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat 'mayat' yang menyerupai ayam dan monyet yang peang ketiban papan tulis tebal kelasnya. Dengan _'animal strength'_-nya, Cliff mengangkat papan tulis itu untuk melihat sosok malang yang peang itu.

"Senpai Jack? Senpai Rick?" Cliff menatap bingung mereka berdua dan mulai merasakan firasat buruk dari ruangan kelasnya dengan _'animal sense'_-nya. Meski begitu, dia tetap memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"UWAAA!" Cliff berteriak kaget melihat 'medan perang' tersebut. Keramik lantainya bolong sana-sini, retak-retak pada dinding seakan-akan baru terjadi gempa bumi. Kursi-kursi serta meja yang sudah tidak berbentuk serta korban-korban peperangan yang bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Hal ini membuat Cliff menarik sebuah kesimpulan pada sang author yang sedang bertugas, untuk mengganti genre fanfic ini menjadi 'horror'.

* * *

-MMS-MMS-MMS-MMS-MMS-

* * *

"Pelajaran spesial untuk angkatan terbaru SMA?" tanya Claire sambil menuju ke lapangan anti sihir yang sudah diinstruksikan lewat pengumuman.

Ann mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Iya! Seharian ini, semua murid kelas satu akan dibimbing oleh guru-guru serta beberapa senior untuk mencoba berbagai macam _ability_!"

"Eh?! Memangnya bisa?!" kata Claire takjub, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk mencoba kekuatan lain. Mary menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kita akan dipinjamkan sebuah lencana yang kemudian akan diatur berbagai kekuatan oleh para guru. Katanya sih, untuk mempersiapkan diri masing-masing kalau-kalau kita mendapatkan kekuatan baru…" jelas Mary.

"Heeee…" Claire terkagum-kagum. Tak pernah dia menyangka kalau MMS ini secanggih itu! Sungguh sekolah yang menyenangkan! *Fate: aku juga mau~~~*

* * *

"Waaaah!"

Claire menatap kagum lapangan yang akan digunakan untuk kelas mereka. Tempat itu adalah sebuah lapangan luas melingkar dengan tembok tinggi dan lantai dari batu yang disusun rapi. Ada tempat untuk menonton dari atas sana. Lapangan terbuka yang tidak panas meski matahari bersinar terang. Tempat itu bagaikan sebuah _colloseum_ yang masih utuh dan bahkan lebih megah!

"Tempat ini bernama koloseum MMS," kata Trent seakan-akan mengetahui pikiran Claire.

**GUBRAK!**

Dan sang gadis itu mengutuk, atas ketidakkreatifan si pemberi nama bangunan itu…

"EHEM!" Kakek Gray, Pak Saibara berdehem, membuat murid-murid untuk menghentikan seluruh kegiatan pribadi mereka dan mulai berbaris. Di samping Pak Saibara, masih terdapat guru-guru lain dan beberapa murid-murid senior mereka. Mulai dari wali kelas mereka, Bu Lilia, lalu Bu Sasha yang terkenal kegalakannya, Bu Anna yang sama-sama _killer_, dan kepala sekolah Thomas yang baru disadari kehadirannya karena cebol.

'Hei, kok banyak betul yang _killer_?!' protes para murid dalam hati.

Selain itu, beberapa murid senior juga ikut mengawasi latihan khusus kali ini, yang juga kemarin mengawasi MOS mereka. Mulai dari Karen, Trent, Elli, Gray, Rick, serta kakak Claire yang sedang dirantai oleh Karen.

'Mereka lagi… Mereka lagi…,' keluh para murid lagi dalam hati.

"CLAIIIIREEEE!" teriak Jack yang langsung melompat kehadapan adiknya, tetapi langsung ditarik kembali oleh Karen, kemudian dijitak dengan harisen kertas yang dipinjam dari Ema.

Sang kepala sekolah berdiri di atas balok-balok kayu agar lebih tinggi dan memulai pidatonya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak sekalian! Hari ini, kita akan mengadakan pelajaran khusus yang sudah kalian tunggu-tunggu! Yaitu, mengenai pengendalian sihir milik masing-masing, maupun sihir yang tidak kalian miliki!"

"Heee… sepertinya menyenangkan," kata Cliff yang berbaris di samping Claire.

"Iya! Mungkin nanti aku bisa mencoba kekuatanmu yang bisa terbang dengan sayap itu!" balas Claire dengan antusias. Claire membayangkan, misalkan dia bisa terbang dengan sayap seperti Cliff, atau bisa bertelepati seperti Mary, mengendalikan air seperti Karen, dan… aaaaah! Saking banyaknya, malas untuk disebutin semua!

"Nah, maka karena itu, sekarang kami meminjamkan lencana khusus yang dirancang oleh bagian universitas MMS pada kalian. Kemudian, kalian diharuskan mencoba kekuatan dengan murid sekelas, guru, maupun senior. Ini semua untuk mengetahui, mengenali, dan mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut. Caranya, cukup dengan menyentuhkan lencana kalian pada lencana satunya lagi, maka kalian bisa mencoba kekuatan tersebut maksimal selama setengah jam," lanjut si Thom-ato *ditampar*,Thomas yang diikuti oleh para senior yang membagikan lencana-lencana itu. Semua murid langsung memasangkan lencana itu tanpa banyak cincong lagi. Setelah semuanya siap, Sasha menepuk tangannya untuk memberi isyarat.

"Oke, mari kita mulai." Lalu para murid mulai bubar untuk mencari pemilik kekuatan yang ingin dipinjam.

Dan semuanya itu tidaklah semudah dan semenyenangkan seperti yang mereka pikirkan… XD

…

"KYAAAA!" teriak seorang siswa yang meminjam kekuatan _gravitation_ milik siswa lain, langsung mulai melambung pelan-pelan seperti balon udara.

"Seseorang! Tolong bawakan tali untuk mengikat dia!" teriak Anna yang langsung menarik kaki siswa itu sebelum dia terbang menjauh.

…

"Nah, coba tumbuhkan tanaman ini menjadi setinggi dua meter," perintah Sasha pada Popuri yang meminjam kekuatan _plant growth_ dari Claire.

"Oke!"

Popuri memenjamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, sambil memfokuskan kekuatan itu pada tanaman setinggi satu meter itu di hadapannya. Saking seriusnya, wajahnya sampai berkeringat deras.

"Popuri," panggil Sasha dan Popuri langsung membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Popuri bingung. Sasha menghela nafas.

"Ibu tidak menyuruhmu membuat tanaman itu kembali menjadi _tauge_."

Claire, Mary, Kai, Cliff, Rick dan Ann yang menonton, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kecambah tersebut. "Nggak sekalian dibikin jadi kacang ijo aja mbak?!" ejek Ann yang terguling-guling di lantai.

…

"Bagaimana kalau meminta tolong kepala sekolah menjadi modelnya?" saran Elli pada Mary yang sudah meminjam kekuatan mengubah fisik dari siswa lain.

"E-eh, pak, boleh minta bantuannya?" pinta Mary dengan sopan. Thomas langsung bersedia dengan syarat untuk dibuat menjadi tinggi.

"Ingat, kekuatan ini perlu daya imajinasi yang tinggi." Elli mengingatkannya. "Bayangkanlah wujud kepala sekolah kita itu tinggi."

"Eeee… tinggi ya?" Mary memenjamkan matanya dan mulai berpikir. 'Jika kepala sekolah kita tinggi, penampilannya mungkin seperti apa ya…? Mungkin seperti…'

"Hei, dengar-dengar, danau dalam hutan sebelah sana kemunculan Kappa ya?" tanya Karen yang bergosip dengan Rick di sebelahnya, yang menyela konsentrasi Mary.

_'-Kappa!'_ teriak Mary dalam hati yang senang dalam hati karena ingin melihat makhluk dalam dongeng itu, melupakan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan!

**KABOOM!**

"KYAAAA! PAK KEPALA SEKOLAH BERUBAH MENJADI KAPPAAAAAAA!" teriak Elli panik.

…

"Hei, Kai! Pinjam kekuatanmu dong!" pinta seorang siswa dengan wajah mesum.

"Eh! Aku juga!" pinta seorang siswa lain ikut-ikutan.

"Oh, boleh saja," kata Kai yang tanpa mengetahui maksud tersembunyi murid-murid tersebut. Tapi, sebelum semuanya terlaksana, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah aura gelap yang berasal dari belakang Kai.

"Kalian…" kata senior Ema yang seharusnya mengawasi murid kelas lain sambil mebawa harisen yang bertengger di bahunya. "Apa yang mau kalian lakukan, HAH?! Mau mengintip pakaian dalam para siswi?!" Ema langsung menghajar murid-murid mesum itu dengan harisen besi (?!) miliknya. (Yuki: bagus, Ema! XD hajar terus! jangan beri ampun!)

Dan Kai benar-benar mengutuk untuk hari sialnya itu.

…

"Nah, kamu cobalah untuk memindahkan tas sekolah yang ada di kelasmu ke tempat ini." Jack mengajarkan seorang siswi yang sedang mencoba kekuatan memindahkan benda mati.

"Baik, senpai!" jawab siswi itu antusias dan mulai berkonsentrasi. "EIT!"

Tiba-tiba…

**GUBRAK!** Sebuah meja guru kelas tiga yang sedang diduduki Pastor Carter menimpa Jack…

…

"… murid-murid tahun ini kacau sekali…" keluh Saibara sambil menonton murid-murid baru yang beratraksi (?) macam-macam. Lalu matanya tertuju kembali melihat Cliff menggunakan kekuatan_ teleportation_ yang kemudian ber-_teleport_ entah kemana, dan Saibara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar sekali. Tapi, tahun ini ada anak yang cukup berbakat." Anna menunjuk pada Skye. "Anak itu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan lainnya dengan baik dan benar. Lillia, siapa nama anak itu?"

"Oh, namanya Skye. Dia murid yang baru masuk tahun ini," jawab Lillia. "Dia masuk MMS karena rekomendasikan oleh 'mereka berdua' yang dari universitas."

"Hooo… kalau anak itu direkomendasikan oleh 'mereka', berarti dia hebat…" lanjut Saibara yang sekarang melihat Skye yang sedang mencoba mengendalikan kekuatan air dari Karen.

* * *

**-Claire's POV-**

Aku terduduk lemas di lantai yang terbuat dari batu itu. Benar-benar melelahkan! Siapa sangka kalau mengendalikan kekuatan di luar kekuatan milik sendiri itu begitu sulit! Kekuatan api ataupun petir milik senior Gray dan Ann terlalu sulit dikendalikan, air milik senior Karen pun sama saja! _Dowsing_ tidak berhasil sama sekali, apa lagi hipnotis yang perlu konsetrasi tinggi! Padahal, untuk mengeluarkan _poltergeist_, aku hanya perlu marah untuk meluncurkannya…

"_Princess_!"

Oh tidak… Suara yang menyebalkan ini…

"Ada apa lagi, Skye?" balasku tanpa berniat untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia pun dengan tidak tahu malunya, duduk di dekatku. "Jauh-jauh sana." Aku bergeser sedikit untuk menjauh darinya.

"Wah, marah ya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kenapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas?! Bayangkan, gara-gara foto itu, mungkin seisi sekolah ini sudah salah paham atas hubungan mereka! Tapi, aku tetap tidak menyahutnya kembali.

"Jangan-jangan, karena benda ini ya?" tanya Skye dengan polos seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil mengeluarkan benda 'itu' dari saku bajunya. Refleks, aku langsung berusaha merebut benda 'itu' dari tangannya. "Eits!" Skye berdiri dan membuatku tidak bisa menggapai foto tersebut, meski aku sudah berjinjit.

'_Tinggi badan orang ini berapa sih__?!_' teriakku dengan kesal dalam hati.

Skye tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit. "Begini-begini, tinggiku 170 cm loh, _princess_~" katanya seakan-akan membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Nggak peduli! Pokoknya, kembalikan!" teriakku yang masih ngotot untuk merebut foto itu. Tangan kiriku mencengkeram bajunya, sampai-sampai kakiku berjinjit seperti orang yang sedang menari balet.

"_Milady_, nanti jatuh loh…" Skye menghela nafas dengan lesu.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, lalu merenggangkan badan semaksimal mungkin. Sedikit lagi! Tinggal sedikit lagiiiii!

**SRET!**

Ha? Haaaah? HAAAAH?!

Kakiku yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku, terselip di lantai yang licin itu. AKU JATUUUUUUH!

**-Normal POV-**

Dengan sigap, tangan kanan Skye memeluk pinggang Claire dan tangan kirinya menahan belakang leher Claire bagaikan orang yang sedang berdansa. Wajah mereka jadi berdekataaaaaan sekali!

"Tuh, apa kubilang? Kamu baru sembuh dari sakit loh, kalau terluka, bagaimana?" ngomel Skye sambil menghela nafas.

Wajah Claire jadi sedikit memerah melihat wajah _close-up_ Skye. Dulu, dia ingat waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Skye, waktu itu baginya dia terlihat 'cantik'. Tapi sekarang, dia mungkin terlihat 'sedikit'…

… tampan?

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa puluh pasang mata sedang menatapi mereka…

"Huhuy! Aksinya Skye cepat juga ternyata!" komentar salah satu siswa sambil bersiul-siul.

"Cieeeee~ Mesra banget siiiiih~~~" sorak para siswa perempuan.

Bahkan guru-guru pun ikut-ikutan. "Indahnya masa muda…," komentar si kepala sekolah yang diikuti oleh anggukan Saibara dan helaan nafas kebahagiaan para guru wanita.

Dan, seharusnya ada 'seseorang' yang akan mengacaukan situasi tersebut, tapi…

"KAREEEEN! TREEEENT! RIIIIICKKKK! GRAAAAYYYY! APA SALAHKUUUUU?! KENAPA KALIAN KURUNG AKU DISINIIIII?! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINIIIIII!" teriak kakak sang mempelai (?) yang sudah dari tadi dikurung di belakang panggung milik para author di dalam sebuah kerangkeng untuk gorilla, setelah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan Skye menyengir kemenangan. "Tuh kan? Kita direstui semua orang,_ princess_." Wajahnya benar-benar dekat dengan wajah Claire.

"Ja-" Wajah Claire benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. "JAUH-JAUUUUHHHHHH!" teriaknya sambil mendorong Skye dan membelakanginya secara refleks.

**-Claire's POV-**

Aku memegangi wajahku yang terasa panas. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Dalam lima belas tahun aku hidup di dunia ini, dialah cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui! Kenapa sih dia senang menggangguku?!

"_Princess?_ Masih marah ya?" Skye bertanya sambil memancing perhatianku. Jelas saja aku marah! Gara-gara dia, salah paham ini menjadi semakin mendalam!

Aku berjalan meninggalkan cowok itu, tapi dia masih tetap mengikutiku sambil senyam-senyum dan memanggilku dengan segala julukan yang aneh-aneh itu. Semakin cepat langkahku, semakin ngotot pula dia mengikutiku.

'_Kenapa sih dia ngotot banget?!'_

Dan, tiba-tiba dia sudah mencegatku dari depan…

…

**-Skye's POV-**

Aku mencegat dia dari depan dan menghalangi jalannya dengan tanganku. Yang jelas, sepertinya tuan putriku ini sedang benar-benar marah terhadapku. Mungkin, candaanku tadi sudah sedikit berlebihan?

"_Milady_, mau taruhan?" Aku mengeluarkan foto itu dari saku celanaku. "Jika kamu menang, aku akan memberikan foto ini padamu dan akan kukabulkan satu permintaanmu. Bagaimana?"

Manik biru gadis itu bergerak sedikit, sepertinya tawaranku ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya dia mulai membalas.

"Taruhan apa?" Akhirnya, dia mau menatapku meski tatapannya sedingin wanita salju (?). Senyumku semakin lebar dan aku mulai menjelaskan permainannya.

"Mudah saja. Jika aku berhasil membuatmu berkata 'terima kasih' padaku, maka akulah pemenangnya. Tapi, jika aku gagal, maka _princess_-lah yang menang. Batas waktunya sampai jam tiga nanti. Bagaimana?"

Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jika kamu yang menang?" balasnya. Itu dia yang aku ingin dia tanyakan padaku!

"Jika aku yang menang, maka aku akan memasangkan cincin pertunangan kemarin padamu~" jawabku sambil menunjukkan jari manis tangan kiriku. "Lalu, kamu juga harus mengabulkan satu permohonanku. _Deal?_"

Dia terdiam, menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima taruhan ini. Lalu, dia menatapku tajam dengan tatapan wajah yang siap menghadapi tantangan. "Oke, _deal!_ Bersiaplah, aku akan membuatmu kalah, Skye Steiner!"

Aku tersenyum licik sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku di saku celanaku. Sepertinya dia agak meremehkan tantanganku yang terdengar simpel ini. "_Then, be ready,_ aku juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengalahkanmu, _Milady_."

Bukan Skye namanya kalau aku kalah dari gadis yang kusukai!

…

**-Author's POV- (did anyone realize something was wrong? XD)**

"Heee? Dia menantangmu seperti itu?" tanya Elli sambil membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi _sandwich_ buatannya. Claire, Mary, Popuri, Ann, dan Kai sedang makan siang bersama senior-senior yang sudah mulai akrab dengan mereka, yaitu; Jack, Gray, Rick, Elli, Karen, dan Trent. Cliff tidak ikut makan siang karena setelah dia ber-_teleport_, dan keberadaannya masih belum diketahui. Menyantap bekal di bawah pohon rindang pada alam terbuka adalah yang terbaik, yum!

Claire mengangguk sedikit dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, sambil menggenggam sumpitnya kuat-kuat. "Yang pasti aku tidak boleh kalah darinya!"

**PREK!** *suara sumpit yang patah*

Semua yang disana, kecuali Claire dan Jack _sweatdrop_ melihat sumpit yang sepasang dua batang menjadi empat batang. Jack, yang masih duduk dalam kerangkeng sambil memakan pisang segepok yang digantung Trent, menatap kagum Claire dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. *kayaknya tuh anak benar-benar dianggap sebagai gorilla… ==a*

"Selamat berjuang adikkuuuuuuu! Kakak akan mendukungmuuuuu! SINGKIRKAN SERANGGA ITUUUUU!" sorak Jack norak sambil memegang pom-pom dan nari-nari gaje di dalam kerangkeng sempit itu. Lalu, Trent tiba-tiba menyemprot Jack dengan pengusir serangga merek B*yg*n.

"Heh." Kai mengunyah_ yakisoba_ yang dibelinya dari kantin. "Sepertinya si Skye beneran serius sama kamu, Claire," ujarnya dengan santai…

… yang kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Claire…

"Tentu saja aku serius terhadap tuan putriku~~~"

Oke, ini dia biang keroknya masalah…

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kakak-kakak sekalian?" Tanpa sempat Jack dan Claire menolak, yang lainnya sudah mengizinkannya untuk bergabung. Dia langsung menempatkan diri di samping Claire, dan Claire diam saja dan berusaha untuk tenang mengingat ada taruhan yang harus dimenangkan.

Jack mengguncang-guncangkan kerangkengnya sampai-sampai kerangkengnya terlompat-lompat. "HEI SERANGGA PENGGANGGU! JAUH-JAUH DARI ADIKKUUUUUU!" Tapi, karena berada di dalam kerangkeng, semua orang masih bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang. Kali ini, Trent membakar obat nyamuk bakar di dekat Claire.

"Hei, Claire. Kotak bekal itu untuk siapa? Untuk kakakmu?" tanya Ann penasaran sambil menunjuk kotak bekal yang masih terbungkus rapi. Mata Jack berbinar-binar dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, itu…" Claire meminum susu kotak yang dibawanya. "Untuk Cliff, kurasa dia nggak bakal sempat beli makanan nanti," jawab Claire dengan santainya. Dahi Skye berkerut seketika.

"Untukku?" tanya Jack polos.

"Lho? Memangnya kakak pesan?"

"Seharusnya kamu buatkan hanya untukku! Bukan untuk bocah serigala ituuuu~~~" protes Jack dengan norak sambil meronta-ronta ala cacing kepanasan di dalam kandang sempit nan kecil itu.

"Namanya Cliff, kakak. Iya deh, untuk selanjutnya aku buatkan deh."

Dan sekejap, Skye benar-benar merasa... ehm… 'sedikit' cemburu…

"_Princess_, boleh minta udang gorengnya?" pinta Skye secara terang-terangan di hadapan Jack untuk memanas-manasi calon kakak ip-

"-Aku bukan kakak iparnya!" Jack memotong kata-kataku yang sebagai _author_-nya, lama-lama kutimpa pakai batu juga nih anak. "Dia nggak akan pernah kuakui sebagai adik iparku!"

Meski Claire tidak mengizinkan, Skye langsung melahap udang goreng yang diambilnya sesuka hati, persis di depan kandang Jack. "Mmmm… enak! Tuan putriku memang akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik!" puji Skye yang memancing-mancing kemarahan Jack.

"GRRRRRR! APA MUSLIHATMU MEMUJI-MUJI ADIKU?! APA HAK KAMU UNTUK MEMAKAN BEKAL BUATAN ADIKKU?! AKU YANG KAKAKNYA SAJA TIDAK DAPAT!" Jack yang melihat bekal adiknya yang belum pernah dia cicip, dicomot terus oleh calon iparnya yang luar biasa menyebalkan itu. Bahkan kerangkengnya pun sulit untuk menahannya!

"MUNTAHKAAAAAANNNN!"

…

Berisik!

**BRUGH!** *suara meteor raksasa yang menimpa kerangkeng beserta si gorilla rabiesan, yang dipanggil lewat kuasa sang author*

Orang-orang lain yang di sekitar mereka sweatdrop dan berpikir untuk jangan pernah mencoba melawan sang narator yang sedang senewen itu…

"_Princess_, kakak menarik sekali ya~" Skye masih menyomot bekalnya Claire dengan tebal mukanya. Claire menghela nafas berat, membiarkan Skye menyuil bekalnya karena sudah hilang selera.

Gray melongo *mukanya kayak waktu kasih ore ke dia di game! XD* ke langit sambil menjatuhkan bekalnya. _"S-scary…"_ katanya.

Mary beserta Elli, Trent, dan Rick menyesap teh mereka dengan tenang._ 'Damainya…'_ pikir mereka.

* * *

**-After Lunch, Claire's POV-**

"Apa Cliff belum kembali ya?" Mataku tertuju ke seluruh penjuru arah koloseum itu. Padahal sudah masuk kembali pada pelajaran, tapi dia masih belum kembali. Tanganku memegang bekal yang sengaja kusiapkan untuknya.

"Tuan putriku sedang mencari apa~?"

'Dia lagi…' Aku menghela nafas, kenapa sih dia selalu saja menggangguku?! Ada dendam apa dia sama aku?!

"Aku sedang mencari Cliff…" jawabku dengan cuek. Aku tahu, dia sedang mencari-cari kesempatan agar aku mengucapkan kata 'itu' padanya. Dan aku tahu, dia pasti akan ngotot agar tujuannya tercapai.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Bakal cepat loh! Hanya perlu semenit dan tidak makan biaya! Paket hemat!"

"Aku lebih memilih dengan manual saja."

Cowok menyebalkan ini berusaha memancingku untuk berutang budi dan berkata 'itu' padanya. Tapi, maaf saja, pokoknya aku nggak akan menuruti kemauannya kali ini!

Dan setelah menghindar, menjauh, dan mengacuhkan si perak itu, dan dia membuntuti, mengikuti, dan mendekati berkali-kali, seseorang yang tampak basah kuyup masuk ke dalam lapangan. Aku langsung mendekatinya.

"Cliff!" Aku berlari mendekatinya. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Kok basah kuyup begini?"

Cliff menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa perih. "A-ah… aku tidak sengaja ber-teleport ke air terjun dewi di dalam hutan sana…"

"Hah?! Kamu berpindah sampai sejauh itu?!" Aku berteriak lebay. Setahuku, jarak dari sekolah ke kolam air terjun dewi saja, setidaknya ada sembilan kilometer. "Jadi, kamu kembali ke sini jalan kaki?"

"Ah, berlari sih. Meski sempat berputar-putar dulu di dalam hutan yang mengerikan itu karena tersesat." Cliff mengikat kembali rambutnya yang terurai. Dan sekejap, perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang merdu, mengingatkan aku untuk memberikan bekalnya yang baru kuhangatkan.

'Oh iya! Bekalnya!' Aku menyodorkan kotak bekal yang masih terbungkus rapi. "Ini, aku siapkan ini untukmu. Belum makan siang kan?"

Cliff pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

**-Skye POV-**

"Duh…," keluhku sambil memijit keningku di atas sebuah pohon yang tinggi. Kepalaku sedikit pusing, punggung dan pundakku serasa pegal sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lidahku pun tidak bisa merasakan makanan apapun._ 'Mungkin karena aku anemia atau kurang tidur…'_

Yah, wajar saja. Aku ini lebih cenderung makhluk malam. Vampir? _Yes, I am! _Aku makhluk malam yang akan mengisap darah gadis-gadis cantik di bawah cahaya rembulan.

_Melodramatic_ dan bohong, jelasnya…

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Mataku langsung tertuju pada sumber suara yang halus itu. Gadis itu sedang bersama seorang lelaki yang merupakan teman sekamarku bersama Kai, Cliff. Cliff sedang makan siang dan ditemani gadis itu di bawah pohon satunya lagi. "Iya, enak!" jawab Cliff yang kemudian disambut oleh senyuman ceria gadis itu.

_'Claire…'_

Dia tampak akrab sekali dengan pria berambut cokelat itu, dan menunjukkan senyuman yang hampir tidak pernah dia perlihatkan padaku. Senyuman yang secerah matahari, sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapatkan olehku yang terbiasa pada malam. Sebuah tantangan besar bagiku untuk mendapatkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan foto yang menjadi hadiah taruhan itu dari sakuku dan memandanginya. Wajahnya yang tampak terkejut itu membuatku tertawa kecil. Perjalananku masih panjang untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku. Aku tersenyum licik dan berbisik pada foto itu,

"_But, I love challenges…"_

**CUP!**

Aku mencium foto itu dan menyimpan foto itu lagi.

"KYAAA!" Aku terperanjat ketika mendengar jeritan panik Claire dan aku refleks meneriaki namanya dalam hati.

_'CLAIRE!'_

...

**-Normal POV-**

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, ini enak sekali…" kata Cliff menangkupkan kedua tangannya. _'Tapi, akan lebih enak jika Skye tidak mengawasi kami dari atas sana…'_ keluh Cliff dalam hati yang menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang memandangi (mengawasi) mereka berdua sejak tadi dari atas pohon seberang. Claire tersenyum puas dan menutup kotak bekal itu.

"Sama-sama!" balas Claire sambil membungkus kembali kotak bekal itu. "Eh, Cliff."

"Hm?"

"Boleh… pinjam kekuatan untuk terbang dengan sayap binatang itu?" pinta Claire. "Aku sudah lama ingin mencoba untuk terbang dengan sayap!

"Oh, boleh saja." Cliff langsung mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang.

Senyum Claire langsung mengembang. "Terima kasih!" katanya dengan girangnya sampai hampir berlompat-lompat. "Apa sayapku akan berbeda dengan sayapmu yang berwarna coklat?"

"Sepertinya iya." Cliff mulai menjelaskan. "Sayapku berupa sayap burung rajawali. Tadi, Kai dan Ann sempat meminjam juga dan sayap mereka berbeda dengan punyaku, burung laut dan burung gereja." Claire semakin bersemangat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Cliff.

Cliff mengeluarkan lencana miliknya yang rusak karena terkena air, dan mereka yang tidak menyadari itu, langsung menempelkan lencana miliknya pada lencana Cliff.

Tiba-tiba, kedua orang itu merasa ada sengatan listrik yang cukup kuat saat mereka menempelkan lencana mereka.

"KYAAA!" teriak Claire dan refleks menjatuhkan lencananya, sedangkan Cliff langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang tersengat listrik. Saking kagetnya, Claire tidak menyadari kalau sepasang sayap merpati putih sudah mengembang di punggungnya dan siap lepas landas (?).

Claire merasa kakinya tidak lagi menginjak tanah dan merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia terbang dengan tidak stabil. Para senior yang sadar segera menghampiri Cliff yang tangannya mati rasa dan mencoba menghentikan Claire, namun tidak berhasil.

"CLAIRE!" Skye meneriaki nama gadis itu dan mulai mencari cara untuk menolongnya. Dan saat itu, hanya satu yang terpikir olehnya. "Cliff! Pinjam kekuatanmu!"

Cliff, yang tangannya masih kesemutan dan mati rasa, hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Skye tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meski lencananya sudah rusak, Skye yakin kalau dia masih bisa terbang untuk beberapa menit. Dan dalam sekejap, sepasang sayap gagak berwarna hitam tumbuh dari punggung Skye.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Claire menjerit-jerit panik di atas udara karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Dia memenjamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena takut, bahkan sekarang dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana. Dia merasa sedang menunggangi kuda liar yang sedang marah. Manalagi dia tidak punya kekuatannya yang bisa menolongnya dari masalah kali ini. Poltergeist mana bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini?!

"CLAIRE!"

Claire mencoba membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat seseorang dengan sayap hitam yang mencoba mengejarnya. "Skye?!" Dan, tiba-tiba sayap Claire membawanya terbang lebih cepat, membuatnya lebih ketakutan lagi. Ketinggiannya membuat Claire lebih takut lagi kalau-kalau dia terjatuh.

Skye mencoba mengejarnya, tapi sulit karena Claire lebih cepat daripadanya. "Sial!" rutuk Skye. "Claire! Tenangkan dirimu! Aku akan melakukan sesuatu!"

"Ah!" Belum sempat Skye menangkap Claire, sayapnya hancur menjadi ratusan bulu-bulu hitam. Waktunya sudah habis. Skye langsung ber-_teleport_ ke bawah sebelum dia terjatuh. Dia langsung melihat di mana Claire masih terbang dengan liar di atasnya.

Skye sudah hampir kehilangan akalnya, ditambah lagi sakit kepalanya membuatnya makin sulit berpikir. 'Kalau begini terus, Claire bisa terjatuh!' Dalam sekejap, sesuatu terpikir oleh Skye, kekuatan yang bisa dipakainya untuk saat-saat seperti ini. _Chronokinesis_, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, pergerakan Claire berhenti, dan Claire melihat sayapnya mulai hancur dengan cepat menjadi bulu-bulu putih. Apa yang paling gadis itu takutkan mulai terjadi. Tubuhnya mulai ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi tanpa ampun.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Claire memenjamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika dia terjatuh menghantam tanah. Dia mengutuk, entah kenapa, dia selalu saja terjatuh dari ketinggian sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada yang menolongnya!

"Claire!"

Claire membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, gerakan tubuhnya menjadi lambat. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja sebelum dia menghantam tanah. Dan di bawah sana, Claire melihat Skye yang wajahnya terlihat panik dan pucat, siap menangkapnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tepat dua meter dari tanah, Skye menghilangkan efek _chronokinesis_. Gerakan Claire kembali normal dan Skye segera mendekapnya, lalu keduanya jatuh beralaskan rumput-rumput muda. Claire menimpa Skye yang masih memeluk gadis itu.

* * *

"Fuuuh..."

Skye mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena kecapekan. "_Milady_… sepertinya kamu sering jatuh ya…?" keluh Skye dengan lesu sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahinya. "Tapi, kamu baik-baik saja? Tidak terluka kan?" tanya Skye sambil mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk di rerumputan itu.

"I-iya…" jawab Claire tergagap. Dia menatap Skye yang wajahnya sangat pucat dan berkeringat, tapi pria itu masih sempat mengkhawatirkannya. Skye tersenyum lega mendengar respon yang baik dari gadis itu.

"Syukurlah… kalau kamu baik-baik saja…"

Claire terdiam, melihat sikap lembut dari Skye yang menolongnya dan mengkhawatirkannya meski sampai kelelahan seperti itu. Claire juga membalas senyumannya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Skye…"

Mata Skye terbelalak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Claire.

Terdiam sejenak. Claire bingung, lalu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan Skye yang terbengong-bengong itu.

Tiba-tiba, Skye melihat jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktunya. "Masih jam tiga kurang tujuh menit…"

"…" Claire bengong…

"… Hehe…" Skye mulai tersenyum kemenangan dan menjentik jarinya.

**Ctik!**

"Aku menang, _Milady~_"

"…"

"… Ti…"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Claire berteriak selebay-lebaynya dan Skye tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Padahal dia sudah hampir berhasil bertahan sampai jam tiga! Hanya perlu bertahan beberapa menit lagi untuk menang! Tinggal beberapa menit lagi!

"… haaah…" Claire akhirnya menghela nafas dengan pasrah lalu Skye menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Bagaimanapun, janji adalah janji, pikirnya. Lalu, Claire mengeluarkan cincin pasangan yang berwarna perak itu dari sakunya, menyerahkannya pada Skye.

"Fuh… Bagaimana pun, aku sudah kalah…" Claire mengulurkan tangannya dengan lesu sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Nih, lakukanlah… "

Claire menutup mata dengan pasrah sambil menunggu Skye memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Tapi, tidak kunjung terjadi. Melainkan, dia merasakan adanya sensasi dingin di lehernya. Dia langsung membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa Skye sedang memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya.

"Ini…" Claire memandang sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul cincin pasangan itu di lehernya.

"Untuk sementara, ini sudah cukup…"

Claire terdiam, Skye memandang Claire dengan pandangan mata yang mendalam. Lalu, Skye menatap Claire dengan lembut dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku baru akan memasangkannya di jari manismu, kelak jika kamu merasa aku sudah pantas melakukannya…"

Meski Claire tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud pria tersebut. Tapi, sekarang Claire merasa kalau Skye tidaklah seburuk yang dia lihat, apalagi setelah melihat dia menolongnya. Menurutnya, Skye sebenarnya dewasa dan baik hati.

Dalam sekejap, Skye langsung tersenyum nakal lagi dan mengeluarkan foto tabu itu dari sakunya. "Tapi, dengan resmi, foto ini jadi milikku~" Urat biru mulai muncul kembali di dahi Claire.

"Dan aku akan memperbesar foto ini, lalu kujadikan poster di kamarku. Biar foto ini menjadi yang pertama kulihat saat bangun dan terakhir sebelum aku tidur~"

Oke, Claire menarik kembali pendapat tentang Skye yang dipikirkan beberapa detik yang lalu…

Skye Steiner hanyalah seorang pria bandel yang kekanak-kanakan, dan ditambah lagi, mesum…

"_Hehehe, see you, Milady!"_ Skye berbalik badan dan pergi. "Oh, iya." Skye terhenti dan menghadap Claire. "Jangan lupa kalau masih ada utang permohonan ya,_ princess!_" Seketika dia pergi meninggalkan Claire yang membeku di tempat.

"…" Claire memastikan jika tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana dan menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"…"

"SKYEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Di atas sebuah pohon, Skye menatap gadis itu yang tengah mengamuk sendirian di hamparan rumput itu yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat senyuman lembut gadis itu yang diperlihatkan hanya padanya. Di wajahnya, ada sedikit _shade_ merah muda tipis.

"_You have made me love you more and more…"_ Skye mengecup dengan lembut wajah si pirang yang di fotonya itu, lalu memandang wajahnya di foto itu dan berbisik seakan-gadis itu ada di sana.

"… _My beauty…"_

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Yuki: *tampar2 fate yg masih pingsan* woi, bangun fate! kamu masih harus update 2 chapter lagi sesuai janjimu~ jgn tidur(?) sekarang!

Fate: *msh pingsan*

Holy: ah, tapi setelah tiga kali fate update termasuk yang ini, giliranmu loh Yuki~

Yuki: aakhh! DX jgn diingetin~ aku jd sadar diri(?) kalo banyak kerjaan numpukkk...

Fate: *Bangun kayak zombie*

H & Y: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fate: Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini...? ==a

Holy: waktunya balas review~~

**Reply Review**

**Mayuzumi Hiroyuki**

Yuki: oh ya? XD hemm, hol... tuh ada yg komentar wkwkwk menurutku humorku lbh garing ah.. OTL

oh ya, soal Skye cedera parah. idex di tampung dulu. tapi kayax nanti bkn cedera tp sakit aja XD yahh, toh Claire akhir2nya jadi khawatir jg hahahaa #plak

Fate: HEH! malah ngasih spoiler buat pembaca! *geplak Yuki*

Yuki: ah, nggak sengaja QwQ #alah

Holy: iyaa, hahaha. sarannya ditampung~

**Tomoko Takami**

aiih, senengnya~ ternyata ada yg menunggu2 MMS QwQ

Yuki: akh, aku jg ngakak di bagian itu wkwkwk Fate yang nambahin ya? XDD ya ampun.. jack wkwkwk

pasti lah kita lanjutt =w= maaf lama nggak update, author sibuk dgn kegiatan masing2. Ini nih gara-gara author satu nih! *hajar fate*

Holy: humor fate memang paling top XD hahaha nih ada chappie berikutnya! dibaca yaaa :3 *fate bekep holy*

Yuki: setujuu XD

**Hikari Shourai**

he? nyesel? XDD kok bisa? tp makasih bnyk uda reviewww~~ =w=

yup, kami usahakan! XD hidup!

Holy: bukan cuma diusahakan XD tapi diharuskan!

**Kim Yoome**

Yuki: sama, saya juga suka ceritanya~ XD apalagi yg berbau magic. ahahaha, authornya bener, tp saya dilupakan. tapi nggak apa2. sdh biasaa... #krik

terima kasih! XD

Fate: tidak apa-apa, itu tidak bisa dipaksakan... XD

Holy: sabar ya yukiii :P hahaha jangan lupain author paling handal kita dong alias yuki~ XD

Yuki: handal apanyaaa ==' fate itu lohh XD

**strawberrymuffin**

maa-maaf lamaa QwQ author pada sibuk nih hahaha

ah ya, Cliff muncul kan di chapter ini? XD hohoho

Fate: Nanti kujanjikan satu chappie yang agak pekat clifairenya dan mungkin graire juga... XD

Holy: uwooo fate PHP . pair utamanya kan skyexclaire hahahaha XD

Yuki: wkwkwk senior Gray ikutan jg

**Luphycute**

makasih XD tp jangan minder! kita sama2 berjuang utk lbh baik~

lebih baik pede dari pada minder~ XD

**Valerie Erine284**

thanks! kami akan berusaha!

**Character Profile**

Jack Lunaria

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: 23 summer

Ability: Telekinesis

* * *

Yuki: Ayo! kerja lagi! *seret fate ke depan lappie*

Fate: *nangis darah*

Holy: GANBATTE FATE! *bawa2 pom2*

Yuki: Para pembaca sekalian, persiapkan dirimu untuk update beruntun dari Fate! Klo gak, kita pancung dia!

Holy: *bawa2 kapak*

Fate: HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	8. Chapter 8

Fate: Fiuh! akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga! XDD

Yuki: kamu kan masih ada utang satu chapter lagi! segera tebus hutang-hutangmu! *death glare*

Holy: Yuki akhir2 ini jadi peran antagonis ya XD

Fate: pasti kepribadian gandanya lagi kumat hohoho

Yuki: aku nggak punya kepribadian gandaaa! DX

Fate: oh ya, karena chapter kali ini agak panjang, kami terbitkan jadi 2 chapter sekaligus! XD

* * *

**...**

**Harvest Moon, the School of Magic**

**~Chapter 8~**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Story © SeiShaKi**

**...**

* * *

**-At Morning, Classroom, Normal POV-**

"Eh, Mary, bagaimana caranya ngerjain soal nomor enam ini? Jawaban yang kita diskusikan kemarin malam, katanya salah loh!"

Popuri menyodorkan buku cetak matematika yang masih baru tersebut pada gadis berkacamata itu. Mary melihat soal itu sebentar, lalu mengembalikan buku itu.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti tentang soal yang itu. Rumusnya sulit. Kalau Ann?" timpal Mary pada Ann yang masih mencoba mengerjakan soal yang dianggap mereka sulit itu.

Ann meremas kertas buram daur ulang yang sudah penuh dengan corat-coretan angka itu. "Nyerah deh aku! Sama sekali nggak ngerti!" Dia membantingkan kepalanya di mejanya, pasrah. "Eh, Claire belum datang? Dia piket?"

**GRAAAK!**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Claire memasuki ruang kelasnya sambil menyapa semua orang dengan ceria, yang dibalas dengan sapaan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Panjang umur!" Ann bersorak. Claire langsung meminjam kursi terdekat dan bergabung dengan mereka. Ketika sedikit menunduk saat duduk, sebuah cincin perak yang dikalungkan, keluar dari bajunya. Ann langsung nyengir lebar dengan niat meledek Claire.

"Cihuy! Cincin pasangannya masih dipakai toh!" sorak Ann meriah. Muka Claire langsung tersentak merah. Popuri pun mulai ikut-ikutan.

"Skye sudah resmi menjadi pacar Claire ya?! Akhirnya!" timpal Popuri.

Wajah Claire semakin memerah. "Jangan ngaco! Aku nggak pacaran sama cowok menyebalkan itu! Nggak akan pernaaaaaahhhh!" bantah Claire meski sudah berkali-kali diberitahu bahwa percuma saja mengelak begitu. "Aku hanya memakainya karena aku sudah kalah taruhan dengannya!"

Pembicaraan yang dimulai Ann itu langsung menarik perhatian beberapa murid, dan mereka juga ikut-ikutan bersorak, mengelu-elukan Claire yang disangka sudah jadian dengan Skye. Bahkan Mary, anak paling pendiam di kelas itu juga ikut-ikutan.

"Claire, aku turut bergembira untukmu…," kata Mary dengan lembut. Claire menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mary! Kok kamu ikut-ikutan juga sih…?" keluh Claire yang akhirnya pasrah saja. Sebenarnya, dia INGIN sekali marah. Tapi, berhubung topik itu sudah merupakan topik sehari-hari, dia juga sedikit-sedikit mulai membangun kekebalan terhadap itu.

Ann menyengir lagi sambil membuka sekotak _pocky_ rasa stroberi. "Hei, hei. Jangan bilang nggak mungkin loh. Nanti, kalau kamu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Skye, bagaimana?" Ann menggigit sebatang _pocky_, lalu menyodorkan cemilan itu pada mereka. "Mau?"

"Aku nggak percaya pada hal-hal yang nggak terbukti kebenarannya seperti itu." Claire membantah lagi dan mengambil sebatang _pocky_.

Popuri memainkan sebatang _pocky_ sambil bertopang dagu. "Kalau Cliff? Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat."

"Hm?" Claire mematahkan _pocky_ yang dimakannya sambil menatap Popuri bingung. "Kenapa kamu bawa-bawa Cliff? Kami kan sahabat baik!"

Ann memasang raut wajah _pokerface_, Popuri memasang wajah kecewa, dan Mary _sweatdrop_. _'Dasar bebal!'_ gerutu mereka kesal dalam hati. Padahal, sudah ada dua cowok yang jelas-jelas mengindikasikan kalau mereka menyukainya, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dasar bebal!

**GREEEK!**

"Selamat pagi…," sapa Kai, sekalian mewakili Cliff. Ia menguap lebar, sedangkan Cliff mengucek matanya. Lalu, keduanya dengan langkah lunglai dan mata yang separuh terbuka mendekati tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Eh, kalian kenapa? Kok, kantung matanya hitam begitu?" tanya Popuri sambil menunjukkan kantung mata mereka yang menyerupai mata hewan khas China.

Kai menggerutu kesal dan mulai menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya…"

…

_**(Flashback, Boy's Dormitory, Normal POV)**_

'Jam dua subuh…'

_Kai meletakkan wekernya kembali dan menggeliat gelisah di tempat tidurnya, tidak bisa tidur karena terganggu. Begitu juga Cliff, yang tidur tepat di bagian bawah ranjang bertingkat itu; kurang lebih mereka mengalami hal yang sama, tidur, lalu terbangun, tidur lagi, lalu terbangun lagi. Meskipun, Cliff tidak segelisah Kai. Seharusnya mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi…_

_"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ehem!"_

_Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Kai menghela nafas berat karena sedikit kesal, lalu akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Cliff menyalakan lampu untuk mengecek keadaan teman sekamar mereka yang satu lagi. Dia tidur di ranjang satu tingkat dengan posisi tubuh menyamping menghadap dinding._

_"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

_Skye mencoba meredam batuknya. "Ah, ehem… Maaf, berisik ya? Aku baik-baik saja…," katanya dengan sedikit tersengal-sengal. "Sudah, kembalilah tidur… Aku akan lebih berhati-hati…"_

_Cliff mendengarkan suara nafas Skye yang tidak normal, langsung menyentuh lehernya dengan punggung tangannya. "Panas…," bisik Cliff serius. "Skye, kamu sakit. Mungkin asma dan demam?"_

_"Aku carikan guru sekarang," ujar Kai setelah menyimpulkan kemungkinan masalahnya. Tapi, ia langsung dihentikan Skye sebelum pergi._

_"Tidak usah… Aku hanya sedikit flu…" Skye berbalik menghadap mereka, wajahnya tampak pucat dan tampak setengah sadar. "Aku sudah minum obat tadi... Aku akan segera sembuh… jadi tidak usah repot-repot…," jelasnya sambil mencoba tidur. "Tolong matikan lampunya… aku mau tidur…"_

**_(End of flashback)_**

...

"Begitulah ceritanya…," kata Kai menutup ceritanya sambil mengambil tiga batang _pocky_ dari kotaknya yang digenggam Ann. "Jadi, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali…," keluhnya sambil memakan kue batangan itu

"Skye sakit?" ulang Popuri. "Ternyata orang seperti dia juga bisa sakit!"

Kai menunjuk Cliff yang sedang meminum kopi kalengan dengan kue batangan itu. "Cliff sih, masih enak. Sepertinya dia sempat tidur meski terbangun terus."

Cliff mengerutkan dahinya, matanya melirik ke tempat lain. "Soalnya, kamu tidak tahu kalau kamu mendengkur saat tidur. Dengkuranmu keras sekali, bahkan Skye pernah mengomel. Jadinya, aku sudah terbiasa…," balas Cliff, lalu menguap lagi. "Sebenarnya, Skye terbatuk-batuk begitu sudah sejak lima hari lalu. Tapi, malam tadilah yang paling parah…"

Popuri menghabiskan_ pocky_ yang dimakannya. "Lima hari lalu… Berarti…"

Semuanya melirik pada Claire…

"Hah?" kata Claire bingung.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Claire sambil melihat pada mereka. Kai dan Ann menyengir jahil.

"Wah, wah, wah… Apa sih yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan selama kamu sakit, Claire? Sampai menularkan sakitmu padanya~" Ann mulai menggoda Claire, telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk lengan Claire.

"Mencurigakan…" Kai memelaskan matanya dengan tatapan mengejek. Wajah Claire memerah lagi karena kesal.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADA COWOK MENYEBALKAN ITUUUUU!"

Mary membetulkan kacamatanya dan membuka buku ensiklopedia patologi yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. "Eeeeh… menurut apa yang tertulis dalam buku ini, kontak antara mulut dengan mulut juga dapat menularkan penyakit seperti batuk, flu dan demam. Jadi…," ucap Mary sambil menjelaskan isi buku itu, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan, mengingat apa yang terjadi pada lima hari lalu pada _event_ surat cinta.

"Claire memang menularkan demam cintanya pada Skyeeee~" sela Ann sambil memonyongkan bibirnya lalu disambut dengan _death glare_ Claire karena telah menyinggung topik tabu itu.

* * *

**-Claire's POV-**

_'Apaan sih?!'_ gerutuku dalam hati. Memang, aku tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan kalau Skye memang tertular oleh sakitku kemarin. Tapi, itu bukan salahku! Kan dia yang menciumku kemarin, jadi seharusnya salah dia sendiri kalau tertular!

Tapi, yah… mungkin aku 'sedikit' menyesal juga sih…

Melihat aku tidak membalas argumennya, Ann dengan wajah puas, menepuk bahuku, dan berkata, "Hanya bercanda, hanya bercanda…" Dia menawarkan _pocky_ yang hanya tersisa satu di kotaknya. "Nih, habiskan!"

_'Tapi sudahlah…,'_ pikirku sambil mendengus kesal lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil _pocky_ terakhir itu. Tapi, ada seseorang yang menyambarnya sebelum aku dari samping.

"Eh?" Aku refleks menghadap orang yang mengambil _pocky_ rasa stroberi kesukaanku itu.

"_Hehehe, good morning, my beauty," _ sapa seseorang itu sambil memegang _pocky_ itu dengan dua jari.

"Skyeeeee…" Aku memasang raut wajah kesal sambil memandangnya tanpa merebut kembali_ pocky_ yang seharusnya kumakan itu. Dia berkelakuan seperti biasanya, tidak berubah; mengusiliku seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mana mungkin dia sakit, rugi aku memikirkan dia!

Skye melihat-lihat _pocky_ berlapis krim berwarna merah muda itu. "Heee, ini punya _milady_ ya?" tanyanya atas pertanyaan yang sudah jelas. Padahal, aku sudah menunggu batang terakhir itu!

"Makan saja," Aku menjawabnya dengan cuek.

Wajah Skye tersenyum mendekat padaku lalu mengayun-ayunkan _pocky_ itu di depan wajahku. "Yuk, kita kongsi! Kita makan ini bersama dari kedua sisi!"

Oke, wajahku memerah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya di pagi ini. Dan untuk kali ini, marah, malu, bercampur dengan kesal. Tidak mungkin orang ini sedang sakit!

"Sk-"

"-Nih."

Skye langsung memasukkan _pocky_ itu ke dalam mulutku saat aku mau beradu mulut dengannya. Aku langsung menutup mulutku karena terkejut.

"Aku hanya bercanda…," kata Skye sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya. Sementara aku masih terpaku di tempat, bingung atas sikapnya yang tidak seperti biasa. Ann dan Popuri menyorak-nyorakkan kami, tapi tidak kupedulikan.

_'Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini,'_ pikirku. Biasanya, dia akan menggodaku sampai kesal lalu tertawa dan kabur. Tapi, hari ini sepertinya sikapnya sedikit aneh. Suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih kecil dan lesu, dia juga sengaja mengalah padaku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku jadi sedikit kepikiran…

_'Apa dia benar-benar sakit?'_

* * *

**-Eleven AM, Claire's POV-**

Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Pelajaran hari ini lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya karena adanya acara pameran dan pertunjukan terbuka dari setiap klub untuk menarik murid-murid baru bergabung. Meski sudah mendaftar di klub lain, kami masih boleh melihat-lihat dan bergabung sebelum kegiatan sesungguhnya dimulai.

Masih jam sebelas, aku akan pergi bersama Kai, Ann, dan Popuri. Sedangkan Mary sudah masuk klub jurnalistik dan Cliff sudah langsung menuju klub basket. Aku pun sebenarnya sudah mendaftar klub alat musik tradisional, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan untuk lihat-lihat?

"Claire! Sudah selesai? Yuk, kita pergi!" Popuri mulai mendesak dengan tidak sabar. Aku mengambil tasku dan segera berangkat.

"T-tunggu aku!"

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Waah, ramai sekali!"

Claire, Ann, Kai, dan Popuri sampai di lapangan besar di mana banyak sekali murid-murid senior sedang membagikan selebaran tentang klub mereka. Klub sepak bola, atletik, jurnalistik, memanah, biologi dan masih banyak sekali lainnya. Baru datang sebentar, mereka sudah dikerubungi para senior yang seperti semut menyambar gula!

Claire yang dikerubungi, mencari-cari teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah diseret (dengan paksa) ke tempat klub senior-senior yang agresif. Dan, Claire masih dipromosiin berbagai macam klub oleh senior-senior yang (baginya) mengerikan.

"Dek! Mau ikutan klub ? nggak? Asyik loh! Jamin bakal jadi hobimu nanti!" teriak salah satu kakak kelas sambil menyodorkan selebaran dari klubnya.

"E-Eh… ngggg…" Claire menerima selebarannya.

"Jangan! Masuk klub nah nah nah nah aja!" sela salah satu kakak kelas lagi, sambil mencekoki (?) Claire dengan pamfletnya juga.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Bagaimana dengan klub &^$&( ?! Biaya nggak mahal! Menyenangkan! Irit pula!"

"Ha?"

"Klub itu mana asyik! Klub kami aja, dek!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

"Ini aja!"

"Punya kami aja! Bebas biaya loh! Dapet _snack_ (?) tiap minggu pula~"

Claire semakin dikerubungi dan dihujani dengan segala macam selebaran tanpa memiliki kesempatan lari ataupun protes sedikit pun. Mengerikan! Dia merasa bakal dimakan oleh senior-senior yang buas itu!

Dengan insting terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, akhirnya…

"K…"

Silakan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi… XD

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**BRAK! BRUK! KRAK! BLAR! NOOOOOOOO!**

…

"Haaah… haaah… mengerikan sekali…," desah Claire yang berhasil kabur dari TKP. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa lapangan tempat_ stand_ itu sekarang dan berapa korban yang jatuh atas pelampiasannya yang kali ini.

Mata Claire melihat ke kanan kirinya, mencari-cari sosok teman-temannya di sekitar. _'Sepertinya, hanya aku yang berhasil kabur. Mereka ditarik ke klub mana ya?'_ Lalu, dia melihat selebaran yang dia dapatkan. Dia dapat banyak, mulai dari yang umum sampai yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Mungkin mereka ditarik ke klub-klub yang dari selebaran ini.

_'Aku cari mereka ah, sambil melihat-lihat…'_

* * *

**-Klub percobaan kimia-**

Claire melongo begitu memasuki ruang klub itu. Dia keluar, melihat papan nama yang tertulis 'Klub Percobaan Kimia', masuk lagi, tempat yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang seharusnya.

_'Tempat apa ini…?'_

Dekorasi ruangan yang berwarna ungu gelap, cairan-cairan bercahaya yang mendidih tidak jelas, ruangan yang redup dari cahaya membuat suasananya lebih mengerikan. Dan, yang paling membuat gadis itu bingung, kenapa ada pot memasak raksasa seperti dari dongeng Hansel dan Gretel?!

_'Ini ruangannya penyihir…? Untuk bikin ramuannya para penyihir…?'_ pikir Claire, ngeri. Tiba-tiba, Trent muncul dari belakangnya, membuat Claire melompat kaget.

"Selamat datang di klub percobaan kimia," katanya, lalu mengambil spatula raksasa untuk mengaduk-aduk isi pot yang bergelembung mengerikan itu. Claire bergidik ngeri melihat isi pot itu.

_'Ja-jangan-jangan, Ann dan teman-teman sudah dimasak di dalam sana…,'_ kata Claire dalam hati sambil membayangkan Ann, Kai, dan Popuri yang diseret, disembelih, lalu dimasak jadi sop oleh seniornya.

Sekali lagi, mungkin sang _authoress_ perlu menganti salah satu _genre_ fanfic ini menjadi 'horor'…

"Mau bergabung?" tanya Trent dengan wajah datar. "Atau, mau cicip?" Dia menawarkan sesendok cairan yang warnanya tidak wajar itu, membuat Claire mundur beberapa langkah.

"E-eeeh, sa-saya sudah bergabung dengan klub alat musik, senpai. Dadah!" kata Claire tergagap dan langsung ngibrit kabur, meninggalkan Trent yang menuangkan isi pot itu ke dalam mangkuk.

"Rebusannya terlalu matang…," desahnya sambil memakan kentang rebus dari mangkuk itu.

…

**-Klub memanah-**

Claire memasuki area klub memanah dengan nuansa khas Jepang yang pekat. Beberapa kakak kelas sedang memperagakan kebolehan mereka dalam memanah. Ketika dia melihat tembok dimana papan sasaran kakak kelas MOS-nya, Ema, berada, mata Claire langsung melotot.

"Kai!"

Kai sedang dipalang di tempat sasaran dengan beberapa anak panah yang HAMPIR menancap mengenai tubuhnya.

"TOLOOOOONG! LONTOOOONG! KETOPRAAAAK! GADO-GADOOOOOO! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA PUUUUUUN!" teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta, membayangkan nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Berisik!" Ema, kakak kelasnya yang macho (mantan cowok! XD) langsung menyumpal mulut Kai dengan sebuah apel.

"^&#*( &#($%?!" jerit Kai tidak jelas yang berusaha protes.

Ema menghadap para murid dan mulai bernasehat pada para anak kelas satu dengan bangganya. "Nah, sekarang, aku beritahu apa akibatnya jika kalian mengganggu 'ketenangan' murid-murid wanita di sini." Ema mulai menarik busurnya dan membidik Kai.

"Jika ada dari kalian yang berani melakukan pengintipan pada 'privasi' murid-murid perempuan, maka…"

**SYUT!**

Anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat dan menancap pas di samping kepala Kai. Seketika, Kai langsung pingsan dengan muka pucat.

"… kalian akan menjadi seperti itu~~~" lanjutnya dan murid-murid baru cowok langsung pada ngibrit sebelum jadi korban.

_'Selamat berjuang, Kai…,'_ pikir Claire dengan prihatin.

…

**-Klub penyelidikan hewan mistik-**

Dengan antusias, Claire mengintip sedikit lewat jendela ruangan klub itu, setelah belajar dari pengalaman dua klub lainnya. Dia membayangkan hewan-hewan mistik yang hanya ada di dalam dongeng, seperti Pegasus, _unicorn_, kirin, naga, dan lain-lain.

_'Klub yang ini cukup ramai pengunjung…,'_ pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan itu lewat jendela. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada teman seasramanya yang sedang memandangi beberapa patung lilin binatang-binatang mistis itu.

'Ann!'

Ketika Claire berniat meneriaki nama temannya itu, ada sebuah obyek raksasa yang berkaki delapan menempel di bagian kaca dalam ruangan itu, pas di depan wajahnya…

"Ti…"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ann, yang mendengar suara teriakan khas itu, langsung berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Eh, Claire! Klub ini banyak binatang-binatang lucu loh!" katanya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sambil menepuk kepala laba-laba manja itu.

Maka, dapat diidentifikasikan bahwa tarantula raksasa yang menyerang para siswa dan siswi saat _event_ MOS kemarin berasal dari klub tersebut.

…

**-Klub memasak-**

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ann pada salah seorang kakak kelas yang menggotong murid-murid dengan tandu ruang kesehatan. Mereka berdua sedang kebetulan lewat di ruang klub memasak.

"Keracunan masal. Disebabkan oleh mereka yang mencicipi makanan buatan kakak kelas mereka. Permisi," katanya sambil menggotong pergi murid-murid malang itu.

"… mau lihat?" usul Claire dengan ragu sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang memasak.

"… kita intip saja…," balas Ann dengan perasaan tidak enak. Tapi, belum sempat mereka mengintip ke dalam…

**BLAAAR!**

… sebuah ledakan terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut…

Dengan perasaan tidak enak yang sudah mencapai puncaknya, mereka berdua mengintip dari pintu masuk tersebut.

"Eeeh, meledak lagi. Padahal, aku sudah memasaknya sesuai dengan resep…," keluh kakak kelas mereka, Karen-senpai dengan bingung. Tangannya memegang sebuah talenan yang isinya disensor karena terlalu tragis (?) untuk diperlihatkan…

Claire dan Ann _sweatdrop_ dan melotot ngeri karena melihat Karen yang mencicipi hasil karyanya yang mengerikan. "Lumayan tuh!" ucapnya riang setelah mencicipi.

"Oh ya, aku pernah dengar dari kakakku, Gray-senpai, kalau bakat memasak Karen-senpai, berada jauh di bawah nol," cerita Ann pada Claire, mengingat bekal buatan Karen selalu berwarna hitam.

_'Ternyata, itu bukan arang ya?'_ pikir Claire.

* * *

"Apa di sini sudah tidak ada klub yang masih normal?" keluh Claire kecewa sambil membuka botol minuman. Claire meminum sebotol teh hijau dan sedang beristirahat di taman belakang gedung sekolah mereka bersama Ann dan Kai, yang baru dibebaskan oleh cewek paling macho se-SMA itu.

"Kayaknya sih… sudah nggak ada lagi…?" jawab Kai sambil meminum bersoda kalengan sambil mengingat kembali kejadian mengenaskan yang dialaminya di klub memanah.

"Sekolah ini memang sekolah yang ekstrim," sahut Ann yang kesulitan membuka segel botol kaca berisi minuman vitamin rasa jeruk. "Kai, tolong bukakan ini, dong!" pinta Ann sambil melemparkan botol kaca itu dan Kai sudah siap untuk menangkapnya. Tapi…

"AAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~" Terdengar suara seseorang berlatih vokal dengan nada yang luar biasa tinggi.

**PRANG!** *suara kaca jendela dan botol minuman Ann yang pecah*

"…" Mereka bertiga terdiam pucat melihat botol kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping, lalu melihat ke arah salah satu ruang di lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka. Sampai-sampai Kai dan Claire menjatuhkan minuman mereka…

"Teman-teman…," panggil Claire yang memecahkan kesunyian mereka bertiga.

"… Apa?" Ann menjawab dengan singkat.

"Kalau tidak salah, ruangan itu kan…"

"Ruang klub paduan suara…," sambung Kai sambil melihat ngeri ruangan itu.

"Berarti itu suaranya…"

Melihat tidak ada yang melanjutkan, tapi jelas-jelas di dalam kepala mereka sudah ada jawabannya.

_'… Popuri…!'_ pikir mereka sambil _sweatdrop_.

* * *

"Jadi… sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Claire melihat-lihat brosur yang didapatkannya.

"Hm… kemana ya…?"

"Kai, kamu memilih klub apa?" tanya Ann.

"Hmmm…" Kai memainkan dagunya. "Tadinya sih, mau lihat-lihat klub renang. Tapi, nggak jadi karena kudengar kolamnya juga dipakai untuk memelihara ikan-ikan piranha."

"O-oh, begitu…" kata Ann sambil sweatdrop.

_'Eh? Oh iya, katanya Cliff ada pertandingan seleksi masuk klub basket ya?' _gumam Claire dalam hati sembari melihat-lihat brosur dari segala macam klub. Tiba-tiba, terpikir olehnya untuk mengunjungi klub basket untuk mendukung Cliff.

"Kai, Ann, kita pergi ke klub basket yuk!" ajak Claire. "Aku mau nonton pertandingan seleksi Cliff!"

Kai, orang yang sangat menyukai olahraga langsung setuju. "Boleh! Katanya, pertandingannya seru loh!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Nanti keburu selesai!" balas Ann.

* * *

**-Lapangan dalam klub basket cowok, Cliff's POV-**

"Nah, inilah daftar pertandingan _one-on-one_ kalian yang dipilih dengan _random_," kata Gray-senpai (yang sedang bantu-bantu) sambil menempelkan sebuah lembaran kertas besar yang berisi nama-nama anak kelas satu. Ternyata memang banyak sekali yang berminat dengan klub ini, sampai-sampai diadakan seleksi besar-besaran. Aku penasaran dengan lawan _one-on-one_ ku, tapi pikiran itu dikesampingkan sebentar sampai _briefing_ dari kakak kelas selesai.

Gray-senpai melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Pertandingannya berlangsung selama lima menit, dan cukup dengan memasukkan bola sekali ke dalam _ring_ lawan, pertandingannya selesai. Yang menang akan langsung diterima dalam klub, dan yang kalah masih ada kesempatannya dengan dinilai dari permainan kalian. Dan yang TERPENTING, DILARANG KERAS untuk MEMAKAI kekuatan masing-masing. Yang melanggar akan LANGSUNG didiskualifikasi TANPA PENGECUALIAN! MENGERTI?!"

_'Galaknya…'_

Kami semua bergidik ngeri terhadap ancaman langsung kakak kelas yang terkenal atas kegalakan dan kekejamannya ini.

"HEH! PADA NGERTI NGGAK?!" bentaknya lagi dengan tidak sabaran karena tidak ada yang menjawab.

"IYA KAK!"

"Bagus kalau mengerti!" dengus Gray-senpai kesal. "Pertandingan mulai jam dua belas, silakan melihat daftar pertandingan dan lakukan pemanasan! Bubar!" perintahnya dengan garangnya. Kami pun bubar dan aku langsung mencari-cari namaku di daftar pertandingan yang cukup banyak itu.

_'Mana ya?'_ pikirku. Ada dua puluh dua kelompok yang kemudian dibagi menjadi grup lapangan A dan B. Berarti, sebelas pertandingan dari dua lapangan yang bersebelahan. Tidak ada namaku untuk pertandingan lapangan A, mungkin di lapangan B?

"Kita berdua di pertandingan ke tujuh lapangan B," kata seseorang di sampingku sambil menunjuk ke tulisan 'Cliff Remington VS Skye Steiner'. Aku langsung menghadap orang itu.

"Skye?" Aku menyapanya. "Ternyata kamu juga ikut klub basket?" tanyaku pada Skye yang tidak kuketahui sejak kapan dia berdiri di sampingku. Dia masih memakai seragam biasa, sementara kami semua sudah memakai baju olahraga. Apa dia tidak panas memakai baju seperti itu untuk berolahraga?

Dia menghela nafas dengan lemas. "Nggak, tapi karena jumlah pemainnya ganjil, aku dimintai tolong Gray-senpai untuk mengisi satu pertandingan," balasnya, lalu dia sedikit terbatuk. Aku langsung ragu kalau dia sanggup bermain nantinya.

"Kamu yakin? Sepertinya kamu sedang kurang sehat." Memang, kalau dilihat dari wajahnya saja, sudah ketahuan kalau dia sedang berpura-pura sehat dan tampak kurang bersemangat.

"_No problem,_ kan aku hanya sedikit flu. Pertandingannya pun hanya lima menit saja. Bahkan akan lebih cepat kalau aku mengalahkanmu nanti," katanya dengan nada percaya diri. Dengan tatapannya yang sedikit menantang, dia tersenyum percaya diri dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Cliff. _I won't hold back._"

"Eh?" Aku bingung atas ucapannya. Tantangan pertandingankah? Atau…

Sudahlah…

"Aku juga berusaha semampuku, untuk mengalahkanmu." Aku menerima tantangannya dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

…

**-Claire's POV-**

Aku, Kai, dan Ann menonton di kursi penonton barisan tengah. Kami sedikit terlambat karena lapangan dalam ini memang terletak sedikit terpisah dari gedung sekolah sendiri. Klub ini juga ramai sekali. Tapi wajar saja, basket kan salah satu olahraga yang paling digemari anak remaja. Lapangannya pun ada empat, A dan B untuk para cowok, dan C serta D untuk cewek.

"Claire, tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi. Tampaknya ini salah satu klub yang masih normal," cetus Ann sambil memangku tangannya. Kai pun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Ini sudah pertandingan yang keberapa?" tanyanya.

"Eeeh, sepertinya untuk lapangan A sudah yang kedelapan dan B keenam," Aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu, soalnya kami baru menonton mulai dari pertandingan ketiga. "Eh, pertandingan keenam lapangan B sudah selesai!"

"Pertandingan seleksi ketujuh lapangan B, pemain pertama, Cliff Remington dari kelas 1-1, harap memasuki lapangan B." Sang juri, Gray-senpai menyebutkan nama pemain berikut.

Aku melihat Cliff memasuki lapangan dengan wajah yang siap dan mantap. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau kami menonton pertandingannya. Ann melambaikan tangan padanya dan Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Selamat berjuang, Cliff!" teriakku padanya sambil melambaikan tanganku. Dia tersenyum dan membalas lambaikanku. Dari gerakan mulutnya, sepertinya dia bilang 'terima kasih'. Lawannya siapa ya? Semoga saja bukan yang kelas berat…

Lalu, Gray-senpai melanjutkan. "Pemain kedua lapangan B, Skye Steiner dari kelas 1-1, harap memasuki lapangan."

Mataku langsung terbelalak tidak percaya._ 'Heh?! Skye?! Cliff lawan Skye?!'_

Skye memasuki lapangan dengan wajah yang serius, dan tampak percaya diri. Sialnya, dia juga tahu kalau aku menonton pertandingan mereka. Cowok menyebalkan itu menatapku sambil tersenyum, lalu melemparkan sebuah ciuman nakal padaku, membuat semua orang melihatku.

"Eh! Eh! Itu kan anak yang ditembak lewat siaran surat cinta tahun ini oleh anak berambut perak itu kan?!" bisik seorang kakak kelas yang terdengar jelas oleh semua orang.

Orang yang di sekitarnya pun mulai heboh. "Iya! Benar! Dengar-dengar sih, dia sudah ditembak begitu hari pertama sekolah!" Orang lainnya pun mulai kasak-kusuk.

_'Ya Tuhan, izinkan aku melarikan diri dari kenyataan ini…,'_ keluhku dengan malu dalam hati. Aku menutupi wajahku yang jelas-jelas merah dengan brosur-brosur yang masih kusimpan. Salah paham ini ternyata memang sudah tersebar luas sekali…

"Hehe, pertandingan perebutan cintanya Claire ya?" ejek Kai dan aku langsung memukulnya dengan selebaran itu.

* * *

Pertandingannya sudah berlangsung selama tiga menit lebih dan menghebohkan. Baik Skye maupun Cliff, tidak ada yang mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka hanya bisa merebut dan mempertahankan bola, dan menggagalkan bola yang hampir memasuki _ring_ mereka. Apalagi, kedua-duanya sama-sama gesit. Bahkan, para juri yang sebenarnya mulai mengantuk pun, serius menonton pertandingan singkat mereka.

_'Tinggal satu menit lagi,'_ pikirku ketika melihat jam digital yang terpampang di monitor skor. Aku dengan cepat mengalihkan mataku pada pertandingannya lagi. Sekarang, Cliff yang menguasai bola dan Skye sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk merebut bola kembali.

"Eh?" kataku ketika melihat Skye. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, kondisi Skye tidak wajar. Seharusnya, ini hanya pertandingan singkat saja, dan tidak menguras tenaga. Tapi, kenapa Skye terlihat pucat dan sulit berdiri? Keringatnya pun lebih banyak daripada Cliff.

_'Apa dia… memang sedang sakit?'_ Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai mengkhawatirkan kondisinya…

….

**-Normal POV-**

_'Sial!'_ Skye merutuk dalam hati. Di detik-detik terakhir ini, bolanya malah direbut oleh Cliff. Dia merasa kepalanya sakit sekali sampai tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Matanya menerawang pada jam digital untuk mencoba melihat waktu yang tersisa sambil menyeka keringat dinginnya.

_'Tinggal semenit lagi… Aku harus bertahan!'_ pikirnya untuk mendorong kembali semangatnya.

Cliff, yang sudah mengetahui keanehan Skye, men-_drible_ bolanya dan langsung mengambil jalan samping. Ketika dia melakukan _shot_ ke _ring_ dengan ragu, Skye mengambil kesempatan dan melompat untuk merebut kembali bola itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Skye langsung menuju ke _ring_-nya dan melompat dengan niat melakukan _dunk_.

**NYUT!**

Ketika tangan Skye sudah hampir menyentuh _ring_, dia merasa badannya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Pandangan matanya buram, bola yang dipegang tangan kanannya tergelincir dari genggamannya yang mulai kehilangan tenaga. Nafasnya terasa sesak sekali, punggung dan belakang kepalanya sakit membuktikan kalau dia terbentur langsung ke lantai. Semuanya langsung menjadi gelap dan sunyi setelah mendengar beberapa orang meneriaki namanya…

* * *

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	9. Chapter 9

**...**

**Harvest Moon, the School of Magic**

**~Chapter 9~**

**Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Story © SeiShaKi**

**...**

* * *

**-Gerbang asrama cowok SMA, Claire's POV-**

Aku bersama dengan Ann menunggu di depan asrama cowok menunggu kabar berita dari Kai dan Cliff. Kami berempat melarikan Skye kembali ke asrama cowok setelah dia pingsan di akhir pertandingan. Tapi, karena cewek tidak boleh masuk ke dalam asrama cowok, aku dan Ann hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai di gerbang.

_'Dasar Skye bodoh!'_ Aku memarahinya dalam hati. Sudah tahu kondisinya seperti itu, dia masih juga ikut bertanding juga! Aku berniat memarahinya habis-habisan nanti kalau ketemu!

"Hei, Kai dan Cliff sudah keluar tuh!" panggil Ann lalu kami mendekat pada mereka.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Jujur saja, meski dia musuhku, aku masih mengkhawatirkannya karena aku berutang budi padanya. Ditambah lagi, mungkin memang aku yang menularkan sakitku padanya.

Kai menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Demam, asma, kecapekan, sama dengan parah," jawabnya langsung _to-the-point_. "Kata dokter, sepertinya demamnya sudah berlangsung empat atau lima hari dan katanya, mungkin dia kecapekan waktu menggunakan kekuatan yang sulit digunakan. Karena nggak langsung diobati, makanya asmanya juga jadi ikut-ikutan kumat deh."

Mendengar penjelasan Kai, aku menjadi tambah merasa bersalah. Memang, lima hari lalu aku sakit dan dia yang merawatku, mungkin gara-gara itu, dia jadi tertular. Dua hari lalu, dia juga menolongku dengan kekuatan _Chorokinesis_-nya, yang kata Rick-senpai sangat menguras tenaga setelah aku menceritakannya padanya.

"Jadi, dia dikarantina di ruang kesehatan asrama kalian?" tanya Ann. Cliff menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, dia menolak waktu sedang setengah sadar. Katanya, dia tidak mau sendirian di tengah igauannya. Jadinya, aku dan Kai sudah sepakat gantian menjaganya."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. _'Bagaimana ini…? Aku yang menyebabkan dia jadi seperti itu…'_ Rasa bersalahku semakin menjadi-jadi kalau memikirkan penyebabnya adalah aku. Sudahlah membuat Skye sakit, ditambah lagi merepotkan Cliff dan Kai.

_'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya!'_ Aku langsung menatap ketiga temanku ini dengan sigap, kemudian menepuk bahu Kai dan Ann.

"Teman-teman! Aku perlu bantuan kalian!"

* * *

**-Ruang ganti cewek lantai satu, Normal POV-**

"Hei, Ann. Kamu yakin cara ini benar-benar bakal berhasil?"

"Ahhh! Kamu tenang saja, Claire! Serahkan semuanya padaku~"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua cewek tersebut. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di samping pintu ruang ganti tersebut. "Mereka sedang apa sih?" gerutunya sambil memegang kepalanya yang tanpa bandana ungunya. "Pakai ngambil bandanaku segala."

Cliff menaikkan bahunya. "Entahlah? Ann juga meminjam seragamku tadi," balas Cliff yang masih memakai baju olahraga. Mereka menunggu kedua cewek itu di luar ruang ganti tersebut dengan sabar.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Kai…"

"… Ada apa?"

"…"

"…"

"… Jangan mengintip…"

"NGGAK AKAAAAAN!"

Sunyi sebentar, dan akhirnya terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam ruang ganti tersebut.

"KYAAAAA! APA INI, AAAAAAANNNNNN?!"

"Jangan protes! Hanya ini satu-satunya cara supaya kamu bisa memasuki asrama cowok! Ayo keluar sana!" Ann keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut sambil menarik paksa… Claire?

"Uph!" Kai berusaha menahan tawa melihat penampilan Claire. Akhirnya, tawanya pun meledak.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! APA-APAAN PENAMPILANMU ITU?!" ledek Kai sambil menunjuk pada penampilan Claire yang sudah didandani oleh Ann.

Rambut Claire diikat dan dimasukkan ke dalam bandana milik Kai dan memakai kemeja seragam milik Cliff plus rompi bermotif loreng harimau. Dia memakai bedak berwarna gelap di wajahnya lalu menorehkan semacam bekas luka jahitan di pipinya. Menebalkan alisnya dengan pensil alis, dan ditambah dengan kacamata hitam yang besar. Sempurnalah semua penampilannya sebagai remaja berandalan dalam masa pemberontakan! *silakan gunakan imajinasi masing-masing untuk membayangkannya! XD*

"Bagaimana? Tampak sebagai cowok beneran kan?!" tanya Ann dengan bangganya. Sumpah, wajah Claire memucat melihat penampilannya sendiri yang mengerikan itu. Kai tertawa berguling-guling di lantai, dan Cliff berusaha menahan agar tidak tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa mengomentari 'karya' Ann itu.

"A-anu…" Akhirnya, ada yang berani untuk berbicara, Cliff. "E-ehem. Memang sih, penampilannya sudah cukup meyakinkan sebagai cowok, tapi…" Cliff masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. "Menurutku, kalau penampilannya seperti itu, nanti malah diusir langsung karena mencurigakan?"

Claire, tanpa menunggu-nunggu lagi, langsung menjitak Ann. "Tuh kan! Lakukan dengan normal saja kenapa sih?!" protes Claire dengan gaya yang benar-benar mirip mafia.

"Baiklah.. baiklah…" Ann terkekeh sambil mendorong Claire kembali ke dalam ruang ganti.

* * *

"… cewek tuh lama ya, kalau berdandan…," omel Kai yang sudah tidak sabaran.

"Maaf menunggu! Claire sudah siap!" teriak Ann sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Claire keluar. Claire dengan sedikit canggung, keluar memperlihatkan sosoknya sebagai 'cowok'.

Dan sekejap, Kai dan Cliff melotot tidak percaya atas penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai _wig_ belah samping pendek yang berwarna sama dengan rambut aslinya, dan dandanan yang sedikit mempertegas garis-garis wajahnya. Bandana Kai dijadikan _scarf_ dan dililitkan di lehernya, dan berbalutkan seragam musim semi lengkap milik Cliff. Sekejap, dia tampak seperti _bishounen_ yang mampu meluluhkan hati gadis-gadis.

"E-eee, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Claire pada kedua cowok yang terbengong-bengong dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Eh? Sudah bagus kok! Bagus sekali malah!" puji Kai dan ikuti dengan anggukan Cliff.

Ann tersenyum puas, lalu merangkul Claire. "Claire, kau berutang besar padaku kali ini…"

* * *

Kai, Cliff, dan Claire menuju ke gerbang asrama cowok yang dijaga oleh para kurcaci penjaga asrama cowok. Claire merasa deg-degan, sambil menarik baju Cliff dan Kai dari belakang. Berabelah sudah kalau sampai ketahuan, pikirnya.

"Jangan ngomong apa-apa sewaktu melewati gerbang. Bersikaplah biasa saja," perintah Kai dengan bisik-bisik sambil berjalan. "Dan lepaskan baju kami, kau malah akan terlihat mencurigakan kalau bersembunyi di belakang kami." Dan Claire pun langsung melepaskan baju mereka.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau sudah berhasil melewati pos _security_, kita sudah aman. Para kurcaci hanya akan ronda dalam asrama pada malam dan pagi hari." Cliff berkata padanya yang masih grogi. Meski bilangnya begitu, kalau sampai ketahuan, habislah sudah mengingat hukuman yang akan dia dapatkan kalau memasuki area asrama pria. Tahu-tahu, mereka sudah di dekat pos penjagaan. "Cukup tundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam saja," suruh Cliff.

Ada tiga kurcaci yang tengah berjaga di sana. Ada yang tengah minum teh, ada yang sedang baca koran, dan satunya lagi sedang bermain-main dengan tepung. Kai mengangkat sedikit tangannya sambil memamerkan giginya, dan Cliff menunduk sedikit dan diikuti oleh Claire, lalu mereka dengan langkah santai memasuki area asrama cowok.

Mereka bertiga langsung menghela nafas dengan lega selepas dari pos penjaga itu, kemudian langsung memasuki gedung asrama yang sedang sepi. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu, ini hanyalah _stage one_ dari cobaan mereka…

"Hei! Cliff! Kai!"

**DEG!**

Mereka langsung terhenti ketika mendengarkan suara seseorang yang sumpah-sekarang-ini-Claire-tidak-mau-bertemu-denga nnya._ 'Kakak kenapa ada di asrama jam segini?! Bukankah kakak sedang ada urusan di pihak universitas?!'_ teriak Claire panik dalam hati. MMS ini luas, kenapa dia harus muncul di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah?!

Claire seketika itu panik dan tidak berani menghadap kakaknya. "Gimana nih?!" bisik Claire yang serasa ingin kabur dari tempat itu.

"A-ah! Jack-senpai! Ada apa?" sahut Kai dengan gagap.

"Kalian sudah selesai melihat-lihat pameran klub? Apa kalian melihat anak berambut putih itu?" tanya Jack mengindikasikan Skye, lalu memandang heran pada sosok asing berambut pirang yang membelakanginya. "Ng? Siapa dia?"

_'Habislah aku!'_ teriak Claire dalam hati. Jack mendekat padanya. Kai dan Cliff berusaha keras memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Jack.

"Kamu murid kelas satu juga?" tanya Jack yang berniat menepuk bahu Claire. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, Kai merangkul bahu Jack.

"Jack-senpai! Aku ingin berkonsultasi padamu!" kata Kai dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Begini, aku tertarik dengan klub renang, klub sepak bola, klub baseball, klub atletik, dan masih banyak lagi lainnya! Tapi, kita hanya boleh memilih salah satu saja dan aku tidak tahu apa yang bagus! Bagaimana kalau senpai menemaniku mengunjungi klub-klub yang kupertimbangkan sambil menjelaskan tentang mereka?!" Kai nyerocos dengan cepat sekali sambil menyeret Jack yang masih belum menangkap apa yang dikatakan Kai. Tangan kiri Kai diayun-ayunkan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk pergi.

_'Terima kasih, Kai!'_ Kemudian mereka menuju ke kamar Skye.

* * *

**-Kamar Skye, Cliff, dan Kai, Normal POV-**

"Uh…"

Skye membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat sekelilingnya yang terasa tidak asing baginya. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, tapi dia tahu kalau dia berada di dalam kamarnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengingat kenapa dia terbaring di sana, lalu mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

_'Oh iya…,'_ pikirnya._ 'Sepertinya tadi aku pingsan ditengah pertandinganku dengan Cliff…'_

Dia bisa mengingat kembali saat-saat dia sudah hampir mengalahkan Cliff tadi. Tinggal sedikit lagi, malah ambruk seketika. Tapi, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hasil pertandingan itu, kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya. Dia hanya bisa menatap kosong langit-langit sambil mendengarkan suara jarum jam yang memecah keheningan. Terdengar bunyi lonceng jam sekolah yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Skye mendengar suara seseorang berbicara di luar kamar.

"Ini kamar kami. Aku akan berjaga di sekitar sini kalau-kalau ada orang lain. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil saja, ya?"

Skye melirik kearah pintu. Dia mengenal baik suara itu, suara Cliff._ 'Tapi, dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa di luar sana?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Seseorang yang terlihat setengah asing baginya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah khawatir.

"… Siapa?" tanya Skye dengan lemas pada orang itu. Orang itu langsung melepaskan _scarf _ungu serta rambut palsunya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menampakkan sosok seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal Skye.

"Claire? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" kata Skye tidak percaya dan berusaha bangun, tapi tidak sanggup. Claire mendekat padanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Claire kembali dengan mengabaikan pertanyaan Skye. Dengan sedikit memaksa, Skye mencoba tersenyum nakal padanya.

"Hehe, tentu saja… _still fine, alive and kickin'…,_" candanya sambil nyengir seperti biasanya. Skye berharap jawabannya itu akan membuat gadis itu lega, tapi gadis itu malah mengerutkan dahinya dan mengeluarkan reaksi sebaliknya.

"'Baik-baik saja'?! Apanya yang 'baik-baik saja'?!" bentak Claire tiba-tiba dan membuat Skye terkejut. "Kamu tahu berapa orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu saat kamu pingsan tadi?! Kalau memang sejak semula tidak kuat, kenapa kamu memaksakan diri untuk bertanding?! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, bagaimana?! DASAR BODOH!"

Skye terhenyak melihat gadis itu membalas tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Gadis itu jelas-jelas sedang marah padanya. Tapi sekilas, Skye tersenyum tipis, senang karena amarah gadis itu berarti dia peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, selalu saja di luar dugaan Skye.

"Maaf, jangan marah lagi ya…?" bujuk Skye yang akhirnya mengalah. Claire pun menghela nafas, lega setelah sedikit memarahinya, lalu berlutut di samping tempat tidur Skye.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada yang sedikit rendah.

"Kepalaku pusing, badanku lemas, agak susah bernafas," jawab Skye seakan-akan Claire itu seorang dokter. Claire meletakkan tangannya di dahi Skye.

"… Demammu tinggi sekali…" Dia berdiri lagi untuk mengambil kotak obat-obatan dan meletakkannya di lantai agar mudah dijangkau.

"Kai dan Cliff mana…? Mereka yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Skye untuk mengisi pembicaraan. Claire masih mencari-cari termometer sambil melihat obat dari dokter.

"Kai 'mengajak' kakakku jalan-jalan ke pameran klub. Kalau Cliff, dia sedang berjaga di luar agar tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam sini. Kai, Cliff, dan Ann yang membantuku." Claire menemukan alat pengukur suhu itu lalu menyalakannya. "Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaaah…"

Skye sedikit tergelitik melihat tindakan polos gadis itu, yang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Meski awalnya ingin menolak, tapi dipikirnya, tidak ada salahnya bermanja-manja sedikit untuk hanya hari ini saja.

"Aaaaah…" Skye membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah. Claire langsung memasukkan termometer itu, sambil menunggu, dia mengeluarkan kain kompres dari kotak obat. Dia membasahinya dengan air dingin lalu menempelkannya di dahinya.

**PIP!**

Claire mengambil pengukur suhu badan itu lalu melihatnya. "Tiga puluh sembilan koma dua. Tuh, kamu sedang demam tinggi," katanya sambil menyimpan kembali termometer itu. "Sebaiknya kamu dirawat di ruang kesehatan saja ya? Bahaya kalau demammu setinggi ini…"

Skye menghela nafas dengan lesu lalu melirik ke arah tembok. "Nggak mau…"

Claire terdiam, lalu kali ini, dialah yang menghela nafas. Dia tahu sekali bagaimana keras kepalanya Skye itu sekali sudah menolak. Bagaimana pun, sedikit banyak dia harus bertanggung jawab kalau Skye sampai ambruk begini. Merawatnya adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau misalnya sampai jam delapan malam nanti demammu belum turun, maka mau tidak mau, aku akan memaksamu untuk dirawat di sana, oke?"

Skye tersenyum. "Oke…"

Claire beranjak dari tempatnya sambil mengembalikan kotak obat-obatan di atas meja. "Aku masakkan sesuatu dulu supaya kamu bisa minum obat dan beristirahat. Kamu mau makan apa?"

Spontan, Skye menjawab, "Kare…"

Claire langsung menoleh pada Skye. "Kare?! Sedang sakit begitu masih mau makan kare?!"

_'Lho? Tadinya nanya aku mau makan apa…?'_ pikir Skye sambil _sweatdrop_ kecil.

Claire berpikir sejenak untuk memikirkan menu Skye, yang terpikir hanyalah menu paling hambar dan umum untuk orang sakit. Menu yang tidak memerlukan kreatifitas. "Aku buatkan bubur saja!"

Skye terlihat tidak puas dengan menu itu, lalu membalas. "Aku nggak suka bubur…"

"Sudah umur segini masih pilih-pilih! Bubur saja!"

"Nggak mau…"

"Nasi sama sup?"

"… _Risotto_…"

Oke, Claire kalah dan menyanggupinya. Tepatnya, dia mengalah pada pasien satu itu. Sudahlah sakit, banyak mintanya pula! Tapi, daripada dia merajuk dan tidak mau makan nantinya, lebih baik turuti saja selagi permintaannya masih wajar.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tidurlah dulu sebentar sampai aku membangunkanmu nanti," kata Claire lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Begitu Claire keluar dari kamar itu, Skye tersenyum kecil sambil berpikir,

_'Sudah lama tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini…'_

* * *

Claire meminjam dapur asrama cowok mumpung sedang tidak ada orang selain dia. Dia menuangkan isi panci ke dalam sebuah tiga buah mangkuk yang sudah dia sediakan, lalu meletakannya di tiga buah nampan yang sudah terisi segelas jus wortel campur jeruk dan apel.

"Claire, aku sudah selesai mengganti kompresnya," ucap Cliff dengan suara pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. "Mau kubantu?"

"Terima kasih. Tidak usah, aku sudah selesai," balas Claire. "Oh iya, kamu pasti belum makan siang kan? Aku juga sudah menyediakan bagian untukmu dan Kai. Tapi, maaf ya. Aku tidak sempat memasakkan yang lain. Mungkin rasanya juga sedikit tawar karena aku sesuaikan untuk Skye…"

Cliff tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa… tapi, sama seperti Ann dan Kai. Kamu juga berutang budi padaku," katanya sambil bercanda. "Bawalah makanannya Skye. Aku akan lanjut menjaga."

"Kapan-kapan akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian bertiga." Claire membawa nampannya dan kembali ke kamar. "Terima kasih, Cliff," katanya lalu menuju ke kamar.

…

Claire mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan lalu masuk tanpa minta izin dari Skye, berpikir kalau dia sedang tidur. Dia melihat Skye sedang tidur dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Skye, ini kubawakan makanan," ujar Claire sambil menutup pintu.

Skye menatap isi piringnya dengan lemas dan pura-pura kecewa. "… Bukan kare…?" Claire siap menjotosnya. "Wah, susternya galak…," canda Skye.

"Dasar…" Claire menurunkan kepalan tangannya. _'Kalau masih bisa bercanda begini, berarti dia baik-baik saja…,'_ pikirnya dengan lega. Claire mengambil posisi di samping tempat tidur Skye dan memangku nampannya.

"Ayo, makan dulu mumpung masih hangat," suruhnya sambil menyendok sedikit, meniupnya lalu menyodorkannya ada Skye. Skye pun disuapi tanpa menolak sama sekali, membuat Claire sedikit terkejut. Saat itu, Skye terlihat seperti anak-anak.

…

**-Claire's POV-**

Skye memakannya saat kusuap, tanpa sadar, aku sampai berpikir kalau Skye itu anak kecil. Dia jadi terlihat imuuuuuut banget!

"_Milady_?" panggil Skye padaku yang sedang bengong.

"Eh? Hah? Oh iya!" kataku dengan latah, lalu menyuapinya lagi. Dia mengunyah dengan pelan dan tampak kurang berselera untuk makan. Entah kenapa, suasananya jadi aneh sekali karena sunyi. Mana ruangan itu hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyaku basa-basi karena mencari topik pembicaraan dengan asal, lalu menyuapinya lagi. Mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan apa-apa selagi sakit begitu?! Jelas tawar semua rasanya!

"Enak kok…," jawabnya juga dengan basa-basi, tapi dia menolak ketika disuap lagi.

_'Makannya sedikit sekali…'_ Aku menghitung jumlah suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, hanya tiga, terlalu sedikit. "Ayo, Skye. Dua sendok lagi, dan sisanya tidak usah dimakan, ya?" pintaku sambil menyodorkan sesendok lagi.

Meski terlihat sedikit terpaksa, Skye tetap menuruti keinginanku untuk makan sedikit lagi. Aku tersenyum puas dan membereskan piringnya. Aku membantunya meminum sedikit jus untuk membantu menelan makanannya.

Aku meletakkan piring yang isinya masih tersisa separuh di nampan. Lalu, aku menuju ke meja untuk mengambil obatnya. Aku membaca petunjuknya sambil mengeluarkan obatnya, tiga butir kaplet dan kapsul, lalu mengambil sendok obat untuk sirupnya. "Ayo minum obat," suruhku sambil menyodorkan obatnya.

Mendengar kata 'obat', wajah Skye langsung berubah seketika, seakan-akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai. "Tidak mau," tolaknya sambil berbaring dan menutupi diri dengan selimutnya. "Aku nggak suka minum obat…"

Lagi-lagi, Skye terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sudah umur segini, tapi menolak minum obat. _'Duh, repot nih...,'_ pikirku dengan bingung dan mencoba membujuknya. "Ayo diminum, kalau tidak diminum, nanti tidak sembuh loh..."

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya pelan-pelan. "Hei… Jangan menutup diri dengan selimut begitu, Skye. Nanti sakitmu makin parah..." Dia tetap terdiam sambil menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut.

Aku mencoba mencari akal untuk membuatnya keluar dari selimut dan meminum obat. Sepertinya aku harus memakai cara paling ampuh untuk menghadapi anak kecil.

"Skye, kamu masih ingat taruhan kita kemarin? Aku kalah dan aku akan mengabulkan satu keinginanmu. Ingat?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku sedikit.

Selimutnya tersingkap sedikit sampai ke atas hidungnya. Wajahnya tampak memelas. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Saat sakit begini, Skye jadi tampak manja seperti anak kecil.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit sambil tersenyum lembut, taktik untuk menghadapi anak kecil. "Nah, kamu mau apa? Akan kukabulkan sesuai janjiku..."

Dia menyingkapkan selimutnya lagi sampai ke bawah dagunya. "Beneran?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada harap seperti anak kecil menginginkan sebuah mainan. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya. "... Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain..."

Aku mengedipkan mataku. Ternyata permintaannya sederhana sekali, dan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"... Aku belum pernah pergi ke taman bermain..."

_'Tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain?'_ pikirku heran. Perkataannya tidak wajar karena taman bermain merupakan tempat hiburan umum yang bisa dikunjungi kapan saja. Tapi, melihat matanya yang terlihat sedikit sedih, sepertinya dia tidak berbohong. Aku penasaran, tapi membuatnya meminum obat adalah prioritas utama sekarang ini.

"Tapi, kamu harus minum obatnya dulu, baru akan kutemani ke taman bermain. Bagaimana?" tawarku sambil memperlihatkan obatnya yang jumlahnya agak banyak itu.

Aku terus memandanginya sementara dia terlihat mempertimbangkan tawaranku itu.

"... Janji ya...?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Aku juga mau dibuatkan bekal untuk kita piknik di sana…"

"Iya, janji," jawabku lalu menyodorkan obatnya beserta segelas air. "Ayo diminum obatnyaaaa..."

Dengan sedikit keberatan, dia meminum obatnya dan aku menyuapkan sirupnya. Aku tersenyum lega padanya.

"Anak baik...," kataku padanya. Dia juga membalas senyumanku dan terlelap karena pengaruh obat.

* * *

Aku memeriksa kembali suhu tubuh Skye dengan termometer sambil mengganti kompres yang dipakainya. Aku masih menemani Skye sejak dia beristirahat setelah meminum obat. Aku mengambil termometer yang kuletakkan di mulutnya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Tiga puluh sembilan koma tujuh…" Aku berbisik sambil membaca hasilnya. Demamnya bertambah tinggi sejak kuukur terakhir kalinya sejam yang lalu. "Bagaimana ini...?" Aku mulai sedikit panik karena demamnya yang tidak kunjung turun.

"Ngggh…"

Skye terlihat sedang mengigau di tengah tidurnya, wajahnya tampak tidak tenang dan gelisah. Dia membisikkan sesuatu yang bersifat penolakan dari tadi.

_'Apa dia mimpi buruk?'_ pikirku dengan khawatir. Kepalanya juga masih terasa panas setelah dikompres dengan air._ 'Bisa berbahaya kalau demamnya tidak turun juga. Mungkin dia akan merasa lebih nyaman kalau dikompres saja dengan es…'_

_'Minta tolong Cliff saja?'_ Aku mengambil kantong kompres yang tersedia dan keluar untuk mengambil air dan es, meninggalkan Skye sendirian.

* * *

**-Skye's POV-**

Dimana ini…?

Gelap, kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku. Samar-samar, aku mendengar bisikan suara orang sedang bertengkar yang semakin lama semakin keras. Aku terbelalak melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sudah tidak ingin kuingat lagi.

**_PRANG!_**

_"Hei, kalian tahu? Katanya, anak itu punya kekuatan iblis!"_

_"Pergi sana! Aku muak melihatmu!"_

_"Dasar anak iblis! Pergi kau dari rumah ini!"_

_"Kau hanya ada harganya karena kekuatanmu, Skye. Tanpa itu, kau sama sekali tidak berharga…"_

_"Tidak berharga…"_

Jangan…

Hentikan semua ini!

Aku berusaha melawan konflik batinku ini. Aku tidak ingin mengingat semua ini! Semua yang kulihat adalah masa laluku!

Yang terakhir kudengar dari suara-suara itu, mengatakan...

_"Kau sebatang kara di dunia ini, ingat itu…"_

…

**-Normal POV-**

Skye terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung dalam posisi duduk saking kagetnya. Kepalanya menoleh sana-sini dengan cepat dan terengah-engah.

_'Mi-mimpi,'_ pikirnya lega begitu sadar bahwa dia masih berada di dalam kamar sendiri. Perhatiannya segera teralih oleh sebuah lagu yang berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari mimpinya.

… _kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo… Hanarete yuku sayonara nado koko ni wa nai to itte…_

Skye menoleh pada ponselnya yang memainkan lagu 'SHIVER', menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dia meraihnya dan melihat layarnya yang tertera nama 'Ms. Yamato Nadeshiko' dan segera menekan '_answer_'.

"Halo, selamat siang."

"Skye," sahut penelepon itu dengan suara lembut. "Kudengar kamu tumbang tadi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah, iya... Aku sudah sedikit baikan," kata Skye bohong. Jelas-jelas dia merasa lebih buruk daripada tadi.

"Nah, kamu kurang jujur," balas penelepon itu. "Pasti baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk, kan?"

Skye tidak bisa membantah. Tapi dia hanya bisa mengakuinya secara tidak lanngsung dengan berkata, "… Tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa lolos darimu dan 'kaisar'…"

"Aku tersanjung," balasnya lagi. "Oh iya, tadi aku mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu dan kutitipkan pada anak laki-laki SMA berambut coklat yang seumuran denganmu. Sebagai hadiah selamatan yang terlambat karena kamu berhasil diterima di sekolah ini, dariku dan 'kaisar'. Semoga kamu akan menyukainya," balasnya dengan memakai julukan yang hanya dimengerti Skye.

"Terima kasih…," jawab Skye. "Aku berutang budi pada kalian."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Penelepon itu melanjutkan lagi. "Sudah ya. Semoga kamu bisa menikmati hadiahnya bersama teman-teman barumu. Kapan-kapan aku dan 'kaisar' akan mengunjungimu. Sampai nanti."

"Iya. Sampai nanti…" Skye memutuskan teleponnya. Diletakkannya kembali ponsel berwarna hitam itu dan membaringkan diri dengan asal. Dia memukul-mukul dahinya dengan kepalannya karena sakit kepalanya menjadi-jadi.

_'Claire di mana?'_ pikir Skye yang baru sadar gadis pirang itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Rambut palsunya masih ada, menandakan kalau dia masih di asrama cowok. _'Apa ada di luar?'_ Lalu dia mencoba berdiri meski merasa lemas untuk mencarinya.

Skye terhenti sejenak dan berpikir untuk menggunakan _invisibility_-nya agar tidak ketahuan gadis itu kalau dia 'berjalan-jalan' sejenak. Setelah memastikan kalau dia tidak akan terlihat oleh siapapun, dia keluar dari kamar.

* * *

"Es?" Claire mengangguk pada Cliff yang sedang makan siang di dapur asrama.

"Iya, demam Skye tidak kunjung turun. Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kita kompres dengan es."

"Seharusnya di dalam kulkas masih ada." Cliff langsung beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian membuka bagian _freezer_ kulkas. "Ah, ada!" kata Cliff sambil mengeluarkan sebalok es. "Mau dihancurkan?"

Claire mengangguk. "Tolong ya!" katanya sambil menyiapkan baskom kecil untuk mengisi es. Cliff memecahkan esnya dengan pemecah es.

"Eh, Cliff," pangil Claire dan Cliff menoleh padanya. "Kai belum kembali?"

"Aaah, kurasa dia 'mengulur waktu' sebisa mungkin. Bisa jadi dia malah berkeliling ke semua klub yang ada," jawab Cliff.

"Mungkin juga dijadikan target klub panahan lagi oleh Ema-senpai," kata Claire prihatin memikirkan Kai kalau-kalau ditangkap lagi oleh bagian keamanan siswi MMS. Claire mengisi baskom dan kantong kompres yang sudah terisi es dengan air, lalu mengikat kompres itu.

"Oh ya, Claire," panggil pria berambut coklat itu sambil mengaduk-aduk isi lemari es lagi. "Kamu belum makan kan? Makan saja ini untuk sementara, ya?" kata Cliff sambil menawarkan sebungkus kecil coklat batangan rasa stroberi yang langsung diterima oleh Claire.

"Terima kasih! Kebetulan sekali aku sudah lapar!" Claire langsung membuka bungkus coklat itu dan menikmatinya. Senyumannya merekah. "Cliff, kamu baik sekali! Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mengenalmu!"

Cliff, mendengar pujian dari gadis itu, langsung menolehkan wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin sekarang dia lebih membutuhkan kompres itu daripada Skye untuk mendinginkan wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang ya?" kata Kai yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang Claire.

"Kai!" sapa Claire dan Cliff bersamaan karena kaget. Wajah Kai tampak masam dan berantakan. "Habis dari mana?" tanya Cliff penasaran.

"Habis dari klub memanah." Kai menggerutu kesal. Tanpa harus dikatakan pun, mereka tahu kalau Kai dijadikan 'sasaran' lagi. "Nanti masih harus pergi ke klub kasti bareng Jack-senpai. Ini saja karena ada sedikit waktu makanya aku kembali ke sini...," omel Kai dengan muka yang sangat masam.

"Maaf ya, Kai. Aku berutang budi pada kalian bertiga…" Claire menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada Kai. "Kapan-kapan kubuatkan kue deh! Oke?"

"Kue saja, mana cukup?! Ya kan Cliff?!" balas Kai yang sudah mulai tertawa lagi sambil merangkul Cliff. "Harus traktir besar-besaran dong!"

"Eeeeeh?!" keluh Claire. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau seseorang sedang memerhatikan mereka…

…

Skye melangkah dengan gontai, setelah tadi menyeret di tembok untuk mejaga keseimbangannya. Sepi, atau tepatnya, tidak ada orang lain yang dilihatnya. Kalaupun ada, tidak akan ada orang yang sadar kalau dia berada di sana, berkeliling untuk mencari gadis itu selagi masih sanggup berdiri.

Gadis bodoh, itu yang dipikirkan Skye. Meskipun asrama ini sedang sepi-sepinya, tapi tetap saja tindakan gegabah untuk menyusup ke asrama laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa? Skye akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu sedikit ceroboh dan tidak sensitif, sulit baginya untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang aman untuk dilakukan atau tidak.

Tapi, meski begitu, Skye senang. Dia merasa beruntung karena berkat sakitnyalah, dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit banyak perhatian dari gadis itu. Bahkan, dia bisa sedikit bermanja-manja pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan bagi dirinya yang dulu. Sejak memasuki sekolah inilah, dia merasa dirinya mulai berubah. Dia juga mulai berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, sesuatu yang dulu tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Sesaat, dia mendengar suara obrolan dari arah dapur. Dia bisa langsung mengetahui kalau itu suara Claire. Dan dia melihat, Cliff dan Kai sedang bersamanya, tampak sedang bercanda tawa dengan akrab. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, mereka terasa jauh sekali, seakan-tembok antara mereka bertiga dengan Skye dan dia tidak bisa memasuki wilayah itu. Cemburu, iri hati, sedih menutupi hatinya.

Skye, yang masih menggunakan _invinsibility_, langsung menyandarkan diri di tembok. Suara-suara yang tadi terdengar, kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

_"Kau sebatang kara di dunia ini, ingat itu…"_

**NYUT!**

Lagi-lagi, sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang, dan kali ini lebih ingin melawan suara itu, tapi sakit kepalanya membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

_"Kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di dunia ini…"_

Tanpa melihat lebih jauh lagi, Skye berjalan kembali ke menuju kamarnya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

...

"Aku kembali ke kamar kalian dulu." Claire permisi sambil membawa kompres dan baskom yang sudah terisi es. Cliff harus kembali ke klub basket untuk mendengar hasil pertandingannya dan Kai juga harus kembali mencari Jack untuk melanjutkan 'kencan'nya lagi.

_'Gawat, aku sedikit terlalu lama…'_ pikir Claire sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dia menghabiskan waktu sekitar lima belas menit hanya untuk mengambil es. _'Semoga saja Skye masih tidur…'_

"Eh, apa itu?" kata Claire bingung melihat sesuatu yang terlihat samar bersandar di lorong. Lama-lama, sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas.

"Skye!" teriak si pirang itu melihat si perak tampak sesak nafas dan langsung menghampirinya setelah meletakkan bawaannya di lantai. "Kenapa kamu keluar dari kamar?!" Gadis itu berniat memapah Skye, tapi tangannya langsung ditolak dengan kasar, membuatnya terkejut.

"Jangan sentuh…," kata Skye dengan dingin. Matanya hanya setengah terbuka dan kesadarannya sudah semakin menipis.

"Ka-kamu kenapa, Skye?" tanya Claire lagi. Ada yang tidak beres dari cowok itu, wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dan keringatnya yang sebulir-bulir jagung mengalir deras. Nafasnya terdengar berbunyi khas asma dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Skye tidak membalas pertanyaannya, tetapi malah mengatakan sesuatu yang di bawah kesadarannya. "Kenapa kau pura-pura peduli pada diriku? Kau, dan juga mereka…"

Claire mengernyitkan dahi, tidak memahami apa yang dikatakan Skye. Skye tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, bahkan, dia merasa tidak mengenal orang yang di hadapannya itu.

_'Bicara apa aku ini…?!'_

"Ternyata kalian juga sama saja, berpura-pura baik, lalu akan memanfaatkanku…"

Claire maju selangkah dan mulai membantah. "Kamu ngomong apa sih, Skye?! Apa maksudmu?!"

_'Aku tidak tahu…'_ Skye merasa nafasnya semakin sesak dan pandangannya semakin buram. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya berkata begitu.

"Munafik…"

**PLAK!**

Alhasil, Claire marah dan melayangkan tamparan pada wajah Skye dengan tangan kanannya. Berkat itu, Skye akhirnya sadar kalau dia sudah berkata sesuatu yang tidak pantas. Matanya terbelalak lebar sambil memegangi wajahnya dan menatapi gadis yang tampaknya seperti mau menangis.

"Bangun, Skye! Kamu tahu apa yang sudah kamu katakan?! Kenapa kamu menganggap kebaikan orang lain hanya kebohongan belaka?!"

_'Aaah… dia marah…'_ Lagi wajah Claire terlihat buram olehnya, semakin dan semakin buram. Dia makin sulit mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis untuk mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Skye…?" panggil Claire yang melihat Skye semakin lama semakin membungkuk, dan…

**BRUK!**

"SKYE!"

* * *

"Ada apa sih dengannya?! Sakit begitu bukannya tiduran, malah keluyuran nggak jelas!" Kai menggerutu kesal setelah memapah Skye yang tumbang kembali ke tempat tidur. Claire meletakkan kompres di dahi Skye setelah menyemprotkan obat asma semprot pada Skye. *kalian tahu nggak namanya? Kalo iya, tolong diperbaiki bagian ini*

"Entahlah? Sepertinya dia hanya setengah sadar waktu aku menemukannya tadi. Mungkin dia meracau karena demam," jawab Claire tanpa menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Skye sebelumnya, takut untuk mengundang kesalahpahaman. "Maaf ya, Kai. Sudah merepotkanmu…"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukan salahmu sih, kali ini awasi saja dia supaya tidak kemana-mana lagi, ya? Aku harus segera pergi, kalau tidak, kakakmu lah yang akan menyusul kemari."

Claire menganggukkan kepala dan Kai pun pergi, meninggalkan Claire dan Skye berdua di kamar. Sepeninggal Kai, Claire langsung menatap Skye yang dengan prihatin.

_'Sebenarnya, kenapa tadi kamu ____ berkata _seperti itu…?' pikir Claire dalam hati. Bagaimana pun, apa yang sudah dikatakan Skye tidaklah seperti biasanya. Dingin dan kejam, tetapi juga terasa sedih pada saat bersamaan. Mau tidak mau, Claire menjadi sedikit kepikiran.

Claire melihat Skye yang merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah, dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kantong kompresnya. Pasien berambut perak itu sedang berkeringat deras, bahkan kemeja seragamnya pun basah akibatnya.

_'Keringatnya banyak sekali…,'_ pikir Claire sambil mengambil selembar handuk bersih dan mulai mengelap wajahnya pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. _'Mungkin bajunya juga sebaiknya diganti?'_

Sebenarnya, Claire merasa tidak sangat enak untuk membuka lemari milik orang lain, apalagi milik lawan jenisnya. Bagaimanapun, setiap orang pasti memiliki privasi yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain. Dan, tidak enak jika harus memanggil Cliff atau Kai lagi hanya untuk minta tolong atas masalah kecil ini, apalagi dia yang menawarkan diri untuk merawatnya. Claire berdoa agar tidak menyentuh atau menemukan yang aneh-aneh seperti majalah-majalah dewasa atau sebagainya.

Tidak seperti dugaan, ternyata isi lemari Skye sangat rapi, berbeda terhadap apa yang dia bayangkan terhadap anak cowok umumnya. Hal itu membuatnya kagum.

_'Eh, bukan saatnya untuk itu. Kaosnya ada di mana ya?'_

Claire mencari-cari selembar kaos yang berlengan pendek dari lemarinya. Tapi isinya semua berupa pakaian berlengan yang panjangnya sampai pergelangan tangan. Merasa tidak bisa memilih lagi, dia mengambil kemeja putih yang sedikit besar ukurannya.

'Maaf ya, Skye…' Claire meminta maaf padanya dalam hati sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dia berusaha tidak melihatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menurutnya, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh pada orang sakit.

Ketika dia sudah melepaskan bajunya, Claire menggenggam erat handuk yang tadi dipakainya dan mulai membersihkan keringat Skye seadanya. Claire memegang bahunya dan berniat mengangkatnya sedikit untuk mengeringkan punggungnya, tapi tangannya terhenti ketika jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang dalam di belakang bahunya. Spontan, Claire membuka matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

'A-apa ini?!'

Claire nyaris menjerit setelah melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Skye, dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas luka dan jahitan yang terukir sampai ke lengan dan belakang lehernya yang tertutup oleh rambutnya. Ada yang terlihat lebih parah, dan ada juga yang cukup lama maupun yang masih baru. Dia sampai sempat gemetar ketakutan melihat bekas-bekas lukanya yang mengerikan itu.

"… Claire…"

Claire terlonjak ketika mendengar panggilan Skye dan langsung merasa lega ketika tahu kalau itu hanya igauan. Setelah memberanikan kembali dirinya, dia memakaikan baju yang masih bersih pada Skye. Dia berlutut di samping tempat tidur Skye sambil menatapnya. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada penyebab bekas-bekas luka yang tertoreh pada sekujur tubuhnya. Dahi pria berambut perak itu berkeringat lagi sedikit, Claire menghapusnya langsung dengan tangannya.

Claire tiba-tiba teringat, kalau dia tidak mengetahui sedikit pun tentang Skye. Apa yang dia tahu tentangnya hanyalah Skye sempat putus sekolah selama setahun. Latar belakang lainnya sama sekali tidak jelas, Skye pun belum pernah menceritakannya. Sekarang, pria itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah misteri.

Dahi Skye berkeringat lagi sedikit, Claire menghapusnya langsung dengan tangannya dengan wajah khawatir.

…

Skye merasakan sentuhan lembut di dahinya. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan melihat Claire yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

_'Aaah, ini pasti mimpi… Dia pasti marah padaku setelah aku mengatakan hal-hal itu padanya,'_ pikirnya tidak percaya. Dia menganggap gadis yang di hadapannya hanyalah ilusi semata atau mimpi. Mana mungkin gadis itu masih mempedulikannya. Ironis, meski dalam mimpi pun, dia tetap ingin diperhatikan oleh gadis itu…

Skye tiba-tiba bertanya pada orang yang dianggapnya sebagai halusinasi itu, seakan-akan kalau halusinasinya itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"… Apa kamu… dan yang lainnya… juga akan meninggalkanku…?"

Dan dia hanya menatap Skye dan menjawab. "… Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

…

"… Apa kamu… dan yang lainnya… juga akan meninggalkanku…?"

Claire sempat terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan Skye itu. Apa yang harus dijawabnya atas pertanyaannya itu? Selain itu, dia bilang 'juga'. Berarti, apa dulu dia pernah ditinggalkan oleh orang lain? Tapi, bagaimana pun Claire ingin mengetahui alasan Skye berkata demikian.

"… Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" Hanya itulah kalimat yang terpikir oleh Claire.

Mata Skye yang sudah tampak hampir tertidur, pengaruh obat asma yang tercampur bius itu sepertinya mulai bekerja dengan baik. Skye menjawabnya,

"Karena… aku takut sendirian…"

_'Skye…'_ Claire menatapnya dengan sendu. Tak pernah dia bayangkan kalau seorang 'Skye', akan berkata seperti itu. Mungkin karena sakit, dia sedikit menampakkan sisinya yang satu lagi.

Claire tersadar dari pikirannya saat tangan Skye menggenggam tangan kanan Claire.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku… sendirian…," bisiknya semakin pelan. Claire membalas genggaman tangan dingin Skye dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

Skye setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Claire, tersenyum tipis dan tampak terlelap ke dalam tidur yang nyenyak. Mungkin, kali ini dia benar-benar boleh merasa lega. Claire membaringkan kepalanya di dekat tangannya yang digenggam, matanya mulai terasa berat.

* * *

_(Two hours later~)_

"Jack-senpai! Nanggung nih! Ayo kita pergi ke klub baseball sekarang!" teriak Kai tidak wajar sambil menghalang-halang kakak Claire yang berjalan menuju asrama. Jack mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan atas tingkah juniornya itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ada perlu sebentar dengan 'serangga pengganggu' itu. Sebentar saja kok," balasnya sambil meneruskan langkah kakinya. Kai masih tidak menyerah untuk menahan si kakak kelas itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau misalkan dia tahu, adiknya masuk ke asrama cowok untuk merawat Skye.

"Ta-tapi nanti keburu sore! Apalagi, dia sedang sakit! Nanti tertular loh!"

Jack semakin bingung. "Nah, asramanya saja sudah di depan mata. Toh hanya sebentar saja, cuma mau memberikan titipan dari orang universitas kok!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda pucat.

"Ti-titipkan saja ke aku!" tawar Kai sambil tertawa perih dan Jack mulai mencurigainya.

"Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya curiga. Bawah mata Kai langsung berdenyut, Jack menepuk kedua bahu Kai.

_'Habislah sudah!'_ teriak Kai.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian menyembunyikan majalah atau poster dewasa di kamar kalian?"

**GUBRAK!**

Kai langsung terkapar karena prasangka yang tidak benar itu. Harus menjawab apa dia? Membantah salah, mengaku terfitnah. Tidak mungkin juga dia bilang kalau mereka menyembunyikan adik perempuannya di kamar mereka. Serba salah!

"Kalau nggak, kenapa takut? Toh aku juga mau melihat wajah sakit 'serangga pengganggu' itu!" kata Jack sambil memasuki area asrama lelaki. Kai dengan cepat, mengirim pesan singkat pada Claire.

* * *

**DRRRRT! DRRRRT!**

Claire mengambil ponselnya yang sudah dimatikan suaranya dan membuka pesan yang masuk itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar setelah membaca pesan singkat yang didapatkannya.

_'To: Claire_

_From: Kai_

_Cepat sembunyi! Kakakmu sedang menuju ke kamar!'_

"APAAA?!" Claire refleks berteriak dan mulai panik. Dia harus segera bersembunyi, tapi dengan masalah, di mana dia harus bersembunyi? Di toilet, terlalu beresiko. Di lemari, Claire tidak mau masuk ke dalam tempat barang-barang cowok lagi. Kalau melompat dari jendela, akan langsung ketahuan. Sayup-sayup mendengar suara kasak-kusuk, Skye membuka matanya sedikit.

"Ada apa…?" tanya Skye lemas. Claire langsung menghadap dan menjawabnya.

"Ka-kakakku sedang menuju kemari!" kata Claire panik.

Skye, yang masih tidak bertenaga, langsung menarik tangan Claire dengan cepat.

"Eh?"

…

Jack dengan langkah santai melewati lorong asrama dan menuju ke kamar adik kelasnya. Kai hanya pasrah karena sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

_'Selesailah sudah…!'_ teriak Kai dalam hati ketika Jack mengetuk pintu. Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, _preparing for the worst_.

Jack membuka dan langsung masuk tanpa basa-basi lagi, sambil celingukan melihat seisi kamarnya. "Oi, kamarmu tidak ada apa-apanya kok."

"Heh?"

Kai langsung masuk dan melihat sana-sini, mencari-cari sosok yang 'seharusnya-masih-ada-di-tempat'. 'Mungkin dia sudah langsung kabur atau sembunyi setelah membaca pesanku?' pikir Kai lega.

"Heee, kakak datang menjengukku, ya…?" kata Skye sambil senyum sedikit.

Jack berjalan mendekat Skye yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Selimut tebalnya menutupi sampai ke bawah dagunya. Jack membungkuk sedikit sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ternyata kamu juga bisa sakit toh," ejek Jack sambil menyerahkan amplop merah muda pucat. "Nih."

Skye menerima amplop itu dan menyengir sedikit. "Surat cinta dari kakak ya…?" Jack langsung terlonjak kaget.

"BUKAAAAAN! ITU TITIPAN DARI PIHAK UNIVERSITAAAAASSSSS!" teriak Jack yang langung kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau kamu nggak sakit, sudah pasti kuhajar kau sekarang ini! Sudah sana istirahat! Ayo, Kai!" ajak Jack dengan kesal dan diikuti oleh Kai.

Sekejap setelah mereka pergi, Skye membuka amplop yang sedikit tebal itu dan melihat isinya. Ada selembar surat, sejumlah tiket berwarna platinum yang tertulis 'MMS Theme Park', dan sebatang bunga nadeshiko. Dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

'_Skye,_

_Ini aku dan 'Kaisar' hadiahkan tiket untuk taman bermain yang 'Grand Opening'nya dua minggu lagi. Ajaklah teman-teman barumu untuk pergi bersamamu. Semoga kamu menyukai hadiah kecil dari kami ini._

_P.S: Cepatlah sembuh dan kejarlah gadis itu! Perjalananmu masih jauh untuk mendapatkannya!_

_Salam hangat,_

_Q & F'_

* * *

**- Claire's POV-**

_'Hangatnya…'_

Aku menggeliat di dalam kasur yang hangat. Nyaman sekali. Selimutnya pun lembut. Hanya saja, bantalnya kurang nyaman karena sedikit keras dan kaku.

… Tunggu…

Ada sesuatu yang salah…

Kasur? Selimut? Bantal?

_'Memangnya sejak kapan aku kembali ke kamarku?!'_

Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku dan membeku ketika melihat wajah Skye yang hampir tidak ada jaraknya denganku. Lengan kirinya di bawah kepalaku seperti bantal dan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku. Kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Skye membuka matanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Good morning, ho-ne-y~" Dan aku membatu…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… ky…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**GRAK! GUBRAK! GUBRAK! GABRAK! !**

* * *

~TO BE CONTINUED! XD~

...

P.S : Buat yang berpikiran mesum, baca omake berikut ya~~~

* * *

...

**-Omake! XD-**

"Princess sih. Hebat sekali bisa tertidur dalam situasi seperti itu…"

Skye dan Claire berjalan beriringan menuju ke asrama SMA untuk cewek yang jauh, kabur setelah Claire mengacaukan seisi kamar Skye, Cliff, dan Kai. Cliff dan Kai sedang menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi pada guru, dan Skye (yang sudah agak baikan) membawa Claire kabur dengan teleportation dan invisibility. Dan apa yang dikatakan Skye, berhasil membuat tokoh utama cewek kita malu dan kesal.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku bakal tertidur…," Claire mengaku dengan kesal.

Okelah, mari kita lakukan kilas balik sedikit… XD

…

Skye yang tahu kalau sudah tidak ada waktu lagi menyembunyikan Claire karena Jack akan datang, langsung menarik Claire ke dalam tempat tidurnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut tebalnya. Tubuh mereka berdekatan sekali.

"He-hei! Skye?!" kata Claire bingung dan kaget.

"Diam dulu… kakakmu datang…"

Claire merasa sangat tegang. Tapi karena capek oleh kegiatannya dari tadi pagi sampai merawat Skye, apalagi karena kasurnya nyaman dan terasa hangat, akhirnya…

"_Milady_…?" panggil Skye sambil terbatuk setelah menyimpan suratnya. "Sudah aman… Kakakmu sudah pe-"

Skye langsung terdiam seketika setelah dia menyingkapkan selimutnya. Lalu terkekeh geli melihat Claire yang tertidur pulas di dekatnya. Skye juga tidur lagi setelah menyembunyikan Claire. Kai dan Cliff juga, menyangka Claire sudah pulang, juga tidak membangunkan Skye karena membiarkannya istirahat.

Tahu-tahu, di kamar tersebut, ada empat orang yang tidur sampai jam tiga pagi barusan… XD

…

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu boleh tidur memelukku, dasar bodoh!" gerutu Claire yang frustasi kalau mengingat kebodohannya.

"Habis, dingin sih… _Milady_ hangat pula, jadi kupeluk saja!"

Mereka terdiam. Suasananya sangat aneh. Claire masih penasaran dengan apa yang dilihatnya siang kemarin, mencoba bertanya.

"Ngggg, Skye?" panggilnya, dan Skye menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?"

Claire mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya. "Sebenarnya…"

"-Kamu suka padaku?" sela Skye yang langsung dihadiahi oleh tonjokan penuh kasih sayang padanya.

Claire mendengus kesal. "Nggak jadi!" Dia berlari menuju asrama cewek, tanpa sempat dicegah Skye. "Aku kembali sendiri saja! Kamu juga segeralah kembali, nanti sakitmu kumat lagi…"

Claire berlari menuju asramanya sambil merenungkan pertanyaan yang dia batalkan itu…

_'Skye, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu di masa lalu…?'_ pikirnya sambil membayangkan kembali bekas luka yang di tubuh Skye.

_'Aku… penasaran…'_

~TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

Yuki: *jalan terhuyung2 kaya zombie, trus ambruk*

Holy: eh, kenapa Yuki? O.o Fatee! Yuki pingsaann! DX

Fate: apa? ada apa? O.o

Yuki: Zzz... nyem... nyem... *ngorok (?)*

Fate: itu mah tidur! DX

Holy: aah, jangan2 gara2 begadang sampe jam 5 buat kerja animasi itu ya? ^^'a

Fate: iya. Ahh, para author sibuk di dunia masing2 ==a update pun terlambat...

Holy: iya wkwkwk sekolah juga ngasih tugas banyak! DX sibuk!

Fate: tapi, tenang... XD kita tetap update kok! maju teruss~

Yuki: ... pantang munduurrr~ *ngigau*

**Replies Review**

_**Mayuzumi Hiroyuki**_

oh ya? hahaha tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur~ (Yuki: dan jujur saya nggak punya ide buat humor2nya DX #plak menurutku udah bagus aja hahaha)

oke2, thankss XDD dan sama2

_**Tomoko Takami**_

Yeess, iya, akhirnya updatee~ *para author jg seneng(?)*

nih, para author jg kepingin ke sana kalo bisa wkwkwk XD

kalo nggak mesra nggak seru dong wkwkwk

(Yuki: dan bakalan lebih mesra lagiii~~ *diinjek claire*

Jack: NOOO! jangan kurung aku di kandangg! sdh bosan dikurung melulu! DDX

Holy: itu sudah takdirmu, jack! XD rasain~

Fate: kayax km bakalan masuk daftar hewan mistis baru di klub penelitian hewan mistis deh

Jack: TIDAAKKKK! *kabur*)

betul, para author saja nggak bisa menghentikan kemarahan Claire ==a

* * *

**Gray Summergreen**

Sex : Male

Age : 16

Birthday : 6 Desember

Ability : Pyrokinesis (Fire)

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER~ MMS THEME PARK! ! ! BY FATE

DON'T MISS IT! ! !


End file.
